What Strengthens You
by hazelday
Summary: After Voldemort attacks, Hermione and Harry left to different countries. When Ron and Hermione come across eachother after five years their relationship grows can one sacrificing plan break it? finished
1. First Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, those familiar even Lisa. Before this story, I wrote another one related to this one called "Lives of Poignant" and I just want you to know that you don't have to read that one first to understand this one. (Also to anyone who did read that one, this is if they never met Pred.)  
  
Since this story ranges from the ages 17-22 I will try to make it as short as possible, though still have all the needed information and humor, and small storylines. Yes, this isn't just a romance, it has story lines and they'll have to do a lot of research and figure out things. So humor, mystery and action will be in this story. Well, enjoy.  
  
WHAT STRENGTHENS YOU  
  
Chapter 1: First Attack  
  
Near end 7th year  
  
*Love, Ron, is something you seem you will never understand and I have to say that's pitiful... What right did she have saying that?* Ron thought as Harry and he walked up to Divination. Ron was pretty sure that he did understand *love*. Anyways, what was to understand? You really like someone and you think they're hot? Maybe there was more depth to it-  
  
"Ron, are you still thinking about what Hermione had said?" Harry asked tiredly.  
  
"No." Ron lied.  
  
"Look, she just said it because she didn't think you understood the situation." Harry said.  
  
"The situation? What that Draco Malfoy is going to spend the rest of his life with some crazy Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin? They've been together for two years, half of it their engagement. No, you can't just go through a couple of months falling in love like that."  
  
"You don't know that." Harry said, his eyes glinting.  
  
**  
  
Hermione carried her books to her next class and saw Lisa come up to her.  
  
"Hermione hi, whoo." Lisa said catching her breath. "Are we late?"  
  
"We got about a minute." Hermione said. They walked, taking a shortcut to their next class, and saw in the window Seamus and Lavender sitting at their usual bench, talking, smiling, kissing.  
  
"Isn't that cute? So much love in the air." Lisa said, as she looked at her hand, staring at the golf ball sized diamond ring on her finger. "So many people question mine."  
  
"People think it's odd that Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Draco... that he fell in love with you." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Lisa said. "When I think about it...sometimes I laugh at night at how we found each other...How, out of all people I could fall in love with, did I fall for a supposedly malicious, rude, Slytherin- but I never wondered if I was doing the right thing." Hermione smiled with her. "It's all real. All of this is real."  
  
At that moment there was a flash of green light.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked. She looked at the window. Seamus and Lavender were lying on the ground by the bench. "Oh- My-" Hermione said and they quickly rushed outside to Lavender and Seamus. She put her finger to their necks.  
  
"Are they dead?" Lisa said, but soon dropped her books as someone in dark robes put a hand on her mouth.  
  
Hermione screamed and saw Neville walking past. "Neville!" Neville looked at them and fright overcame his face. "Neville get help! Get Harry and Ron-" Neville took one look at Lisa and dropped his books and ran. Hermione crawled under the bench, and tried to find her wand.  
  
"*Ruducto*!" Someone bellowed. The bench broke and Hermione ducked and covered her head as the pieces fell on her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ron looked at Harry when they heard pounding steps and panting. Ron and Harry frowned as they looked around. Empty. Then Neville Longbottom came rushing to them.  
  
"Harry- Ron-"  
  
"What Neville, what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You- You Know Who- here..."  
  
"Who is You?" Ron asked.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said promptly. He started running and Ron followed, Neville close behind.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry asked.  
  
"Seamus and Lavender's bench- this way..."  
  
Ron was confused. What was happening? The Dark Lord here- now? How could he?  
  
Malfoy was talking silently to Crabbe and Goyle when they passed him and quickly grabbed hold of Neville.  
  
"What is going-"  
  
"Hermione- Lisa- in trouble." Neville said and started running again, Malfoy following.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped at a large window. Men in dark robes were holding Hermione and Lisa. Ron looked down by the benches. Seamus and Lavender lay on the floor.  
  
"Oh- God." Ron said. Harry and Malfoy ran to the door and out and quickly searched their pockets for wands, Ron doing the same when a bright blue light flashed and Ron fell onto grass.  
  
Feeling lightheaded, Ron looked up and saw Harry on the ground beside him. Harry turned his head and they looked at each other.  
  
"ROOON!"  
  
Ron looked up and saw Hermione being tied to a tall pole. Lisa was already tied beside her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled back and got up but was immediately pushed on the ground by a tall hooded man. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry." The sea green eyed man said, slightly sarcastically.  
  
Malfoy ran to Lisa and started to find the ropes when some of the hooded men pushed him away, pointing their wands.  
  
Harry had gotten up and quickly pointed his wand. "Bring us back to the castle."  
  
"You demand bravely, but that is not an option."  
  
Ron turned around and saw Voldemort in black robes arriving, his entrance catching everyone's eyes. Voldemort smiled politely.  
  
Ron stood by Harry. "What do you reckon we do?"  
  
"We wait and see what he has to say." Harry whispered back to Ron. Neville stood. He looked straight into Voldemort's cold eyes. His body shook with anger.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, is it not?" Voldemort said pointing to Neville. "So pleased to meet you face to face."  
  
Neville narrowed his eyes. Ron had to admire the way he didn't stand with fear.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone?! Why don't you go attack somebody else?!" Neville squealed.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, my dear boy." Voldemort replied and then looked at Harry. "I want what's mine."  
  
Ron saw Harry's eyes narrowed. Small accidents and hints have been going through the school the last year. The fear of Voldemort attacking once more was on everyone's lips, trying to hide it or not. Some of the creatures they were studying went wild in their cages; they knew that something was coming. Mail in dark envelopes were hidden around the castle, each bearing words of The Dark Lords return.  
  
Cornelius Fudge shook fearfully in his office of Dark Lord attack. People who weren't in school seeked safety in their own homes- or places out of the country. People like Lucius Malfoy went about their jobs and housework without signs of fear. And their children strode about the schools as if these were the best days of their lives. Except, Draco Malfoy of course.  
  
"What do you want from Lisa?!" Malfoy exclaimed, still lying on the ground.  
  
"She's just here for the show." Voldemort grinned, walking toward them. "Maybe I'll kill her, she's not one of my supporters."  
  
"Don't you lay a finger." Malfoy exclaimed getting up.  
  
Voldemort grin faded. He walked up to Malfoy and brushed his shoulders off, and fixed his hair. "Don't ruin your life, son." Voldemort walked away and Malfoy stood there motionless except for his lips, which moved slowly, but Ron couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
"It has been a long time since I had the power to change the lives of you all. This moment is not to finish you off, Harry, I know there are simple ways you can escape." Voldemort looked off into the distance behind them. It was then when Ron turned around and saw the castle in the distance, resting peacefully. "I am only here to show you what kind of power I bring."  
  
Voldemort pointed at Ron and Malfoy and quickly his supporters grabbed hold of them and started to tie them against poles by their legs and neck. They put up a good fight, but there were too many. Ron was next to Hermione and Malfoy on Lisa's side. A supporter tried dragging Neville, but Neville released and went right up to Voldemort and started poking his wand around.  
  
"You can get out of here and leave us! I'm sick and tired of being scared! I'm sick and tired of being scared of your name, VOLDEMORT, and dreaming of the pain my parent's pain! I've had enough, I'm not going to stand around while you hurt more of my loved ones!" Neville's face showed no hint of fear, only determination and anger. That was a grand moment.  
  
Neville was about to yell out a spell when Voldemort grabbed his wand and turned him over and held his head. Neville and Voldemort were facing them, Voldemort now holding Neville's head, and somehow making him still against his body.  
  
"You see here?! Bravery can come in all shapes and sizes! Poor boy, fear and anger had come over him- his moment of courage, will not last." Then in a quick moment Voldemort grabbed Neville's face tighter and turned it sharply. Hermione and Lisa screamed as they hear the crack and Neville fell onto the ground. "If the boy were smarter, he'd know never to interrupt Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You dirty, evil-" Harry looked at Voldemort with the most dangerous eyes, as the supporters tied him into a chair.  
  
"Let me show you, what is dirty and evil." Voldemort said as one of his supporters handed him a bag and placed a table in front of him. Voldemort opened the bag and got out a plate and crystal ball. Voldemort set the plate down and the crystal ball on it. Ropes from the plate shot out and tied around the ball, making it stay still.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled. Ron looked at her and she whispered to him, "He just has to spill ingredients on it and it'll set of explosives!"  
  
"Where are the explosives?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the castle. Her eyes went wide. Ron followed her gaze. "No, no he can't!"  
  
"I can." Voldemort said. "You see, there are about 100 large balls hidden in the castle that will explode the moment I finish the procedure. Anyone left alive there, will be dead, so it best they start to run."  
  
Ron looked back at Hermione. Hermione looked at him sadly. "People are dead." She said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"He'll kill us!" Hermione whispered loudly.  
  
Ron nodded. "He won't."  
  
Hermione looked down, tears forming.  
  
Ron leaded as close as possible. "How can we stop Voldemort's doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Break those wires maybe." Hermione said in between sniffs.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione it's ok, don't cry, we'll get out." Ron said and reached his hand as far as possible and stroked her cheek. She smiled then both of them froze. Ron stretched farther and could easily grab the ropes the trussed Hermione onto the pull. They looked at each other. "Maybe I have something sharp."  
  
Hermione looked at Voldemort who continued with his speech and Harry jerked in his chair. Then she turned to Ron and bent over stuffing her hand in his nearest front pocket. Ron looked around, the supporters seemed to be occupied by Malfoy who was jerking hard and kicking. Finally Hermione released and in her hand was a pocketknife.  
  
"Doesn't this belong to Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"C'mon, just give it to me." Ron said taking it. He bent over, opened it and started cutting the rope that was tying Hermione's hands to the pole.  
  
"Let me show you the powers this rare beautiful thing can do." Voldemort said as two of his supporters came to his side. One supporter grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and dropped it over the ball. The ball shined brilliantly. "Earth- to give power to this sphere, so that it can give power to those who use it. Me." Voldemort smiled as the other supporter lit a match and burned the strings. "Fire- to give brilliance and life, and to give it more exploding power."  
  
Hermione watched as Harry wriggled helplessly. There was nothing he could do. Hermione felt a sting of pain. "Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry, I accidentally cut your hand." Ron said, looking at it bleed. "Just keep going!" Hermione said. Ron did.  
  
"Finally- my blood-" Voldemort grabbed a long shiny knife and cut his hand. He smiled and held it to Harry. "So that I can have the sphere's power, and use it over and over again." Voldemort dipped his finger in a cup of black liquid and smudged it on his neck. "Need a place to store all that power."  
  
Ron finished cutting. "There Hermione!"  
  
Hermione quickly went down and untied her legs and kicked any supporters who got in her way.  
  
Quickly Voldemort placed the bloody hand over the sphere and it shined even brighter.  
  
Hermione ran, her right hand bleeding and finally with that hand touched the sphere and she ripped two of the ropes and fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Voldemort said, but at that moment there was a large explosion. Everyone looked over by the castle. It looked like just an explosion near the top. Everyone was still as the fire burned, a third of the castle gone. Sparks of colors were mixed in the fire; some of the secret and magical rooms were bare and destroyed. "You!"  
  
Hermione felt stinging pain in her hand, different from just the blood. She held up her hand to shield herself but when Voldemort was about to swing when he stopped and noticed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Blood." Voldemort said quietly. The supporter with Sea green eyes looked at her hand and handed the cup of black contents to Voldemort. Voldemort rolled up the sleeve on Hermione's left arm and drew the dark mark with its contents.  
  
"No! No!" Hermione said, but was into too much pain. When he finished, the pain seemed to swim and place itself on the mark.  
  
"We- will meet again." Voldemort said and then stood. "My servants! Let us go, we have done enough damage-"  
  
"But Harry, sir-"  
  
"Let us go!" Voldemort repeated and his supporters gathered up their things. Voldemort looked at Harry. "I will be seeing you soon." Voldemort flashed a look at Hermione and dissaparated, as well as the dark hooded men.  
  
Hermione fell to the ground, so tired. Ron got himself released and fell to the ground next to her. "Hermione- Hermione..."  
  
"Ron! Help!" Harry said.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione then released Harry. He went back to the ground as Harry released Malfoy and Lisa.  
  
With his finger, Ron stroked Hermione's hair. "Can you walk?"  
  
Hermione breathed and shook her head slightly. Ron put his arms up and carried her, Her head almost drooping off his arm. "Harry- we have to go..." Ron looked at the fire, which burned dangerously.  
  
Harry looked at the castle. Malfoy, supporting Lisa, was walking already. Harry looked at Neville and carried him the same way Ron was carrying Hermione. "His Gram's might want to-"  
  
Ron nodded. They looked at the castle, as it burned and walked down the many hills toward it.  
  
**********************  
  
Sorry that kind of blew up in your guy's faces, the immediate attack, but there may be more. Sorry I didn't explain much of what led to Voldemorts attack, but it doesn't matter. To see the part where Hermione tells Ron that love thing go to the first chapt of Lives of Poignant. Anyways, chapters will probably be shorter then this. You'll see, if you decide to keep checking up on this story! Thanx 4 reading and reviewing if you do. 


	2. Heading Their Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, okay?  
  
CHAPTER 2: Heading Their Way  
  
ABOUT 2 MONTHES LATER, LATE AUGUST  
  
Ron bit his lip. "There's so many damn spots open, I don't know which one to chose."  
  
"Chose something your good at." Harry suggested, fixing the umbrella on the Ron's patio table they were sitting at.  
  
"Do you think it'd be a little freaky to get a job that was occupied by a guy that is now dead?" Ron asked.  
  
Voldemort had rarely attacked since the explosion of the castle. A few people died, put people were unsure what his exact plan was.  
  
Harry smiled. "Depends who it was."  
  
Ron frowned and then shrugged. "To bad you chose Quidditch over Aurors..."  
  
"Ron, I love Quidditch. I'll be looking for a team soon." Harry replied. "There's levels now. Everything's changing. You could be a sort of Auror's assistant. Or I work at Azkaban; be a guard."  
  
Harry laughed. Cornelius Fudge had removed all the dementors out of Azkaban and into a jail spot because they were untrustworthy. Some Dementors were out their, giving a kiss to anyone in their way. "Get a job that'll hold you, your still going to make money Chess."  
  
Ron smiled. "Chess Tournaments. They've changed too, they have large boards now. Hugh Giles says I'm a natural and sure to win every game but we'll see."  
  
Harry nodded, when Hermione popped in. "Hello." She said and sat with them.  
  
Ron smiled. "Hello. How'd it go?"  
  
"Pretty good. I'm not sure though, Lisa's up for the same job."  
  
"Out of all people, Lisa's in competition with you?" Ron said, flipping through the Daily Prophet. "Doesn't she have enough already, she has a mansion, forming a group against The Dark Lord and I still live at home." Ron looked at the Burrow.  
  
"She wants to teach, like I do."  
  
"Teach at that small school by Hogwarts, Hermione that isn't going to get you anywhere-"  
  
"Look, I don't even have the job yet so don't worry." Hermione said. "Goodness it's hot."  
  
"Why don't you change into short sleeve?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him. If she wore a short sleeved shirt that mark- that dark mark would show brilliantly. "Nah, don't like wearing them anymore."  
  
"So when do you find out if you have the job?"  
  
"Soon." Hermione said nodding. "Soon." Ron smiled and she returned it.  
  
***  
  
Ron walked up to the door and knocked. Hermione opened it and invited him in.  
  
"Nice little house you got here." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I still don't know what to do with that extra room." Hermione said going outside to the garden and Ron followed.  
  
"Can I have it?" Ron said. Hermione turned around and looked at Ron. "Look, when Ginny goes back to school, it's just going to be me and my parents and that's scary."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Mm- you should go look at it." She watered some plants.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" Ron said hopefully edging closer.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Kind of quick, but sure. You're not a slob, no? Not lazy, not carefree?"  
  
"Why are you asking me those, you know I am." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm not and if I am, I'll try and not be."  
  
"Okay then." Hermione said, and Ron surprisingly hugged her. "Whoa!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Ron said smiling and disappeared inside the house.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment, thinking of what it would like to not have an empty room anymore but occupied by one of her best friends. Hermione bit her lip and crossed her arms. Ron and her had been having their moments of staring into each others eyes and hanging around way to much, but nothing was happening otherwise.  
  
Hermione entered her house and went into the empty room and saw Ron looking out the window. He turned around.  
  
"Looks pretty good. The carpets soft too." Ron lay on the ground. "Yep, comfy."  
  
Hermione smiled and lay next to him. "You're right." They both laughed when they heard Harry calling.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat up and Harry entered the room holding a newspaper. He looked at them for a second wondering why they were sitting on the floor but pushed it away and pointed at the newspaper. "Big news just happened this morning."  
  
Ron took the paper and Hermione and his puzzled faces hovered over it. Hermione and Ron looked up after reading.  
  
"Blown up? Another blow up?" Hermione said.  
  
"Only this time, ministry offices." Harry said.  
  
"Well- will I still be able to get a job?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
***  
  
Ron jogged, following Harry's trail. The place was crowded with Witches and Wizards and the ruins of a building lay blazing with smoke. Ron passed a couple of witches crying and a group of nerdy Wizards snootily argue and hypothesize about Voldemort's plan.  
  
"This way." Harry said and Ron and Hermione followed. Ron saw the person they were heading to and greeted him when they came by his side.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Hermione, Ron and Harry chorused politely.  
  
"Good day. A bit." Dumbledore looked toward the ruins.  
  
"Have you heard any news?" Harry asked. "Any survivors, deaths?"  
  
"Some nice young men are finding out now." Dumbledore informed.  
  
Dumbledore looked up by the tree he was standing by and took interest in a bird chirping in it when someone came up to them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, here is a list about the people who attended the meeting that was taking place and those found." He handed him some parchment and left.  
  
"Well...what a list, yes, Mr. Weasley you'll want to see this." He handed them the parchment and joined a conversation of two other wizards.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge, injured badly." Harry read near the top of the list but Ron quickly handed it to Harry.  
  
"Percy." He said simply and ran off to find some wizards that were searching the site. "Hey- Hey!" Ron tried to get someone's attention. He grabbed a man. 'Where's my brother, where's my brother?!"  
  
"What the hell you talkin' 'bout sonny?" The man said angrily.  
  
"Those injured, where are they?"  
  
"Out by them benches." The man said and Ron was already running. He finally came to the benches and saw Percy standing there looking around.  
  
"Percy, Percy!" Ron called and finally came to him. "How bad are you injured?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ron, fine." Percy said reassuringly, holding ice to his head while a nurse checked out his arm. "People got hurt badly, I think a few people died. Ow, that hurts."  
  
The nurse stood and turned to Ron. "We're going to have to take your brother to the hospital to mend bones..."  
  
"Yes, sure." Ron said as the Nurse led Percy away. He stood there awhile looking at some secretaries and assistants being cared for when Harry and Hermione came to his side.  
  
"Ron, the people at the hospital aren't looking too good. Percy's probably alright but, Ron- they're going to die."  
  
"Now, that means it may take you longer to find a job." Hermione said.  
  
***  
  
Soon enough, many deaths were announced just from that single moment. Many Heads of Departments...and Cornelius Fudge. People didn't like him much anyway because he didn't believe Voldemort was going to attack so didn't remove Dementors from Azkaban and gather forces. So the Dementors did release a lot of people and then finally he prepared for the worse, though much late. Now, people were dying and fleeing and being scared just like last time while Dumbledore, now temporarily Minister of Magic dealt with things. Harry was also in hiding, with Ron as his Secret Keeper. Even more bad news was heading their way.  
  
While Ron was reading the newspaper, knowing finding a job at the ministry was going to be harder then ever Hermione came in head down and headed straight to the tray of wine.  
  
"Hello, how was your day?" Ron said, looking up and seeing Hermione try to pop the wine bottle open. "Not to good huh?"  
  
"Just got back from the last interview." Hermione said pulling hard.  
  
"Oh, did you make it?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him and he winced. "I'm sorry I know how you wanted that job-"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Are you okay, do you need-"  
  
"I don't need anything, thanks." Hermione said and gave it one last pull and finally started banging it against the counter.  
  
"Eh, Hermione you could use your wand..." Ron said but at that moment the top of the bottle broke and some spilled out. Hermione poured it into her glass as some of the bottle pieces went in to. Ron quickly got up, put his arm around her and led her away from the counter and she didn't fight. Instead she started to cry and she turned to face him and he held her in his arms.  
  
"I don't know why I'm crying it's stupid," Hermione said in a muffled voice.  
  
"It's not, its okay. You're free to cry." Ron said. "Especially at a time like this...you- know- who's loose out there, hiding and planning, but we just got to keep in mind that things will get better."  
  
Hermione stopped crying and looked up at Ron, red eyes. "What if it doesn't?" She whispered.  
  
Ron looked at her for a long time. "Then- we deal." Hermione bit her lip and rested her head on him. Then Ron sighed, as he remembered that both of them were jobless, and they had to pay for the house.  
  
*********************  
  
Okay, chapters will probably go on like this just event after event umm...because later they'll slightly be spaced out...you'll see.  
  
Thanx 4 the reviews, EvilMicella and Hermione Starise. 


	3. Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters but I own the events that are happening...  
  
CHAPTER 3: Only The Beginning  
  
Hermione looked at the book blankly. She was tired. So tired of all that was happening, how she couldn't understand things. Hermione sighed and put the book down and looked around. She was at some kind of party and recognized many people she knew. In fact, she seemed to know almost everyone. She smiled and turned her head and saw Voldemort there sipping liquids from a gold goblet.  
  
She jumped, and he looked at her and smiled. "Hello, Hermione. We meet again, only not in reality." Voldemort said casually sipping. Hermione looked around and saw Ron and Harry talking. Why didn't anyone notice- "I said we are meeting 'not in reality' I thought you would understand that this is a dream."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked feeling her hair, which was long and straight in a high ponytail held by large bright pink flowers. She noticed her dress was pink and white.  
  
"Like Pink?" Voldemort asked as a waiter came by and replaced his gold goblet for a new one. "Look, I figured meeting you in person you might run off, in a dream I can almost control you, I can make you listen." Sipping.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione said more firmly.  
  
Voldemort smiled. He reached over and touched her arm, rubbing the dark mark. Hermione seemed unable to move. "There is a way to cover that you just got to find the right books." Voldemort said, and he rubbed the book that was the table. "Look I'll cut to the chase. When you grabbed one of the ropes off my precious sphere, your blood dropped on the sphere therefore it gave me only half the power and the rest to you."  
  
Hermione frowned. She didn't feel powerful.  
  
"You won't know how to control it, you're much to weak, but I am unable to use the sphere correctly without you." Voldemort said. "All those explosion in Ministry offices... They could have been more powerful more deadly. But now with broken ropes and you not helping out, people who should of died- did not." Voldemort sipped more.  
  
"Are you thick enough to actually think I'm going to join your side so that you could kill more people? My friends- my family. I've lost a lot...I don't want to lose more by doing you a favor."  
  
Voldemort sighed. "It was worth a shot- but now I have been thinking and I must say, I am still taking a fun route." Voldemort smiled and finished his goblet. "Yes...I will call upon you in the meantime, yes...yes...will be very fun, indeed."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "You will die. And when you do I will hold a party to remember your death."  
  
Voldemort laughed and the waiter replaced his drink. "Isn't it funny that when you give your world..." Voldemort turned the drink and Hermione saw that it was empty. "And you get nothing in return?" Voldemort got up. "You can say goodbye to everything." Voldemort said as Hermione noticed that there was no one around them just a deserted outside party. She looked back up at Voldemort but he was gone. She looked up and it started to rain when she awoke in her bed, rain pouring outside.  
  
Hermione sat up and checked that her hair was still the same. It was. When she lay back down there was a pink flower resting on her pillow.  
  
***  
  
Many days passed, and late September was soon upon them. The beautiful fall days brought warmth to the household, as job opportunities soon appeared on the newspapers. With excitement, they decided to circle the ones they would try to get.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as she bit her lip and looked at the paper blankly. "Don't know?"  
  
"What? No, I'm fine there's just so many openings..." Hermione looked at Ron and put her quill down. "Yeah, you're right. Not one of them seems like a sort of teaching job."  
  
"Just, get one for the now being. We sure need the money. Though I'm not sure which I'm going to go for until after my first chess game. The better I am the more I make and I don't want a job that pays to high- we'd be rolling in money."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's not such a bad thing." She grabbed the quill and looked some more. "Yeah, my parents said that if I didn't find a job, they'd find me one in some dentist office, but I don't want to be a dentist or any muggle job."  
  
"Well, you could, just for a little while." Ron said.  
  
"They just want me on my feet as quickly as possible. Bad enough I live in a whole other world away from them." Hermione turned the page.  
  
"Aren't they visiting today?" Ron said looking at the calendar.  
  
"Oh, yes, right. Slipped my mind, I should get dressed we're going out to eat at Hogsmeade." Hermione got up and went into her room. Ron took the newspaper and saw that Hermione still hadn't circled any jobs at all.  
  
***  
  
"We just want you back on your feet, dear."  
  
"We just want you to know that there are millions of jobs out there, many non-magical jobs that you could easily get."  
  
"We're not forcing you, we would never do that."  
  
"We just want you- up and about."  
  
Up and about. Back on your feet. Hermione understood clearly but her parents talked back and forth trying at the same time offer and suggest. "I understand. But you have to give it time." Hermione said.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled politely. "But, you don't have all that much time, dear. You need help pay your house because I believe you have a roommate." Hermione looked at them tiredly. "Yes, Ron."  
  
"Ron? He's male, isn't he?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said slowly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged glances. "And what is his job?" inquired her mother.  
  
Hermione felt really frustrated now. "He plays chess, but other then that no job."  
  
"Chess? Does it pay much?"  
  
"Yes, if he's good."  
  
'Well, is he good?"  
  
"Yes, but he has not played yet."  
  
"So- neither of you are actively in a job right now?" Mr. Granger asked. "That's not right honey, you must pay bills and things."  
  
"How do you know, I live in a wizardry world, how do you know the things that go on here?" Hermione asked. Her Parents exchanged glances. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, just tired..." All of the sudden she felt this rush of floating sensation. Every thought and worry seemed wiped away and it was an undetectable happiness. She felt more relaxed then ever.  
  
*Get up.* said a soft voice in her hollow brain. She did so.  
  
"Hermione, how can you be tired, you have no job." Mrs. Granger said slowly as she saw Hermione rise. "Hermione, dear, what is it?"  
  
"Follow me." Hermione said as she walked out of the restaurant, as small soft commands were heard in her head. A small voice was wondering why she was doing this, but it quickly disappeared into the depths of happiness. Before Hermione knew it, She was climbing rocks and hills, her parents following, puzzled, and finally she was walking across a stone bridge.  
  
"Adams Waters," She said as she was told what to say. "Beautiful yet dangerous. When your body hits the sharp rock bottom, death is instant, and no feeling or heart will be left in you- muggles."  
  
"Hermione what is going on, Hermione- Hermione!" Hermione heard her parents yell and she turned around and watched them calmly as they were being wrapped in ropes. "Hermione what is going on?"  
  
"I need to have my own life away from all this nonsense you are giving me. I am tired, and my Lord has much better plans in store for me that will be-" A small voice in the back of her head was louder. What am I doing?! My Parents, they're going to die, they're going to die.  
  
*Help wrap them* another voice said more firmly.  
  
I don't want to, thanks, I think I will just- unwrap them.  
  
*Help wrap them!*  
  
Hermione felt pain and rushed over to help wrap them. They looked at her and yelled at her but she wrapped them together and then obediently led them to the edge of the bridge- a perfect spot to jump right in.  
  
"Hermione!" Her parents yelled as the voice commanded her to push them off. The little voice again awakened.  
  
I think I'll just pull them away, I don't want to hurt them, thanks- but then the pain came back and she fell on the ground at the same time accidentally pushing her parents.  
  
Hermione gained conscious and saw them falling. "No! No!" She screamed as she climbed to the edge and watched her mother scream. "NO!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione never forgot that moment of pain, of seeing her parents fall to their death- and be it her fault. In the muggle world they were said to be missing but in the wizardry world everyone knew what happened- and they felt sympathetic towards her. It was just the imperius curse, they said. Aurors will get to the bottom of this. But Hermione felt plain horrible.  
  
Ron looked at her sadly. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sniffed as she store at the ceiling. "No. Go, go get a job."  
  
Ron walked over to her and hugged her and stood up. "I'll be back in a couple of hours- can you watch yourself?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can." Hermione said angrily. "Just go- go- get- a job." Ron looked at her not knowing what else to do. Ron sighed and left doubtfully and Hermione rested her head on the soft couch. She had a feeling that this was only the beginning and if she didn't watch herself, she'd lose everything. Maybe even herself.  
  
********  
  
And there will be more...later. thanx 4 reviewing! 


	4. Poisons

Disclaimer: Don't own the familiar Harry Potter characters and Lisa.  
  
CHAPTER 4: Poisons  
  
"Even if he does apologize, what next? He becomes part of the family again..."  
  
"I don't know, I don't know and I honestly don't want to deal with my parents right now."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should ring the bell- it was clear the Malfoy's were having some argument.  
  
"Just talk and leave, okay, Hermione and Ron are coming over."  
  
"What? Hell no-"  
  
At that, Ron pushed the doorbell hard and Malfoy quickly opened the door.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
"Weasley." Malfoy said. "Well- come in." Ron could tell that he didn't want them in.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, hello Ron." Lisa said shaking both of their hands. Ron could see that Lisa was gaining weight.  
  
"Hello Lisa. Look, we shouldn't be long-"  
  
"Oh it's fine." Lisa said. "Please sit down in the living room, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ron said not wanting to drink anything from the Malfoy's. Hermione asked for a glass of water. They sat down and Hermione commented about the place when Malfoy all of the sudden yelled something rude in the kitchen. Lisa smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"Ignore him, his parents are here." Lisa said. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and Lisa started talking to Hermione. Ron sat there, crossing his leg and listening slightly to Malfoy and his parents though it wasn't clear. All of the sudden Malfoy yelled something else, and then they heard the table moving and Narcissa yelling things like 'get off your father.'  
  
Lisa's eyes went larger and she stood to check on them when Ron stood and volunteered and quickly went into the kitchen. He saw Malfoy yelling at his father, threatening to hit and throwing things against the wall like a wild animal. Ron quickly grabbed Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"Hey- Hey! Look, your wife and Hermione are trying to have a pleasant conversation in the other room and you guys are making more racket then a baby." Ron said angrily.  
  
"So what! I have a right to be this angry!" Malfoy said looking at Lucius with cold eyes. Ron had to admit, it was strange.  
  
"I don't know but can't you guys argue more quietly." Ron said. "Look, I don't want to get into your family issues, so don't yell so loud."  
  
Lucius went up to him. "Ronald Weasley? Perhaps your wife, Lisa and yourself should go upstairs so that you won't have to eavesdrop on our conversations."  
  
Before Ron could say anything, Narcissa jumped in.  
  
**  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs and tour?" Lisa said as they sipped their water.  
  
Hermione nodded. She didn't really want anything to do with Lisa- the woman who took her job- but followed Lisa upstairs.  
  
"And here is the master bedroom." Lisa said. Hermione stepped in it.  
  
"Wow- it's so big." Hermione said. "And you have a door for the balcony you're going to build." Hermione looked at Lisa. Lisa nodded and smiled as she looked around the place. "This is a really nice mansion." Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you. It's already paid off too." Lisa said and Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Oh, really? Gee Me and Ron got a shack and we haven't paid for it all yet." Hermione said. Then she felt pain in her stomach and leaned down. Lisa asked if she was okay. "Fine." Hermione answered, though not feeling it.  
  
**  
  
"Maybe we should have this conversation another time." Narcissa said politely, as Ron leaned against the wall.  
  
"We are having it now- dear." Lucius said angrily.  
  
"They have guest over, this isn't right." Narcissa said.  
  
"Why? Afraid the Dark Lords going to check up on you guys and expose your secret of knowing him?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa said and her eyes darted to Ron.  
  
"Well then, you're exposed." Said a voice and Voldemort apparated in.  
  
Ron stood back in the corner as Lucius and Narcissa stared in fright.  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Lisa said as she looked at Hermione who was bending down.  
  
"Just a pain, in my- my-" Hermione all of the sudden got this warm rush and felt like her heart had exploded. Then she stood and looked at Lisa and something came over. It was not the imperious curse- it was something deeper. All her desire's deepened twice more. Dangerous thoughts came over her as she looked at Lisa enviously. She had a nice paid of house, a good job a good life- what did she have? She felt complete though. It was only her standing in the way. Only her.  
  
"Hermione..." Lisa said slowly.  
  
Hermione looked at her. "You- I don't like you."  
  
Lisa's eyes widened. "Hermione, Hermione what's going on why are you all of the sudden acting like this?" Lisa backed away and almost knocked over a table. "It's probably a potion or a spell- or the imperious oh my God, is Voldemort here?" Lisa ran to the door but Hermione used her wand to close it.  
  
**  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he watched Lucius squirm trying to explain things to Voldemort. Voldemort yawned and took out his wand.  
  
"No, Please, no master-"  
  
"Master? You are loyal to your master- you have not been! You have betrayed me...we had a deal, you promised me Draco and Lisa and- The Malfoy's are no more my servants." Voldemort yelled and said "Avada Kedavra!" Ron expected to see Lucius fall to the ground, but instead Narcissa did.  
  
"Narcissa!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"You will soon join her for I have no use for you two. My servants are outside now, they will make sure the bodies get cleaned up." Voldemort raised his wand again.  
  
"Please, have mercy! I just need to straighten things out with my-" Lucius didn't finish but fell to the ground after Voldemort again repeated the unforgivable curse.  
  
Ron and Malfoy stood back, and looked at Voldemort nervously. Voldemort smiled. "I will not kill you."  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy said, as if he were up to the challenge.  
  
"Because," Voldemort said smiling. "There are much more painful things to do to you." At that moment they heard screaming and the crash of glass. Voldemort's grin widened. "See you all later." He dissaparated.  
  
Malfoy looked at Ron then ran outside. Ron did also and when he came toward the front of the house he saw a terrible sight- Lisa was lying on the cement ground, eyes closed glass shattered around her- and Hermione was looking out the window at Lisa.  
  
"LISA!!!" Malfoy yelled and quickly rushed to her side. "Lisa, Lisa- Lisa speak, Lisa- damn it Weasley, get someone- get someone-" Malfoy looked up at the window and saw Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Granger- GRANGER! I'm going to- I'm going to-" Malfoy stood but Ron pushed him on the ground but it didn't stop Malfoy from yelling. "If she dies- you die!"  
  
***  
  
Ron sighed and looked at the door to his house. Dare he open it? Hermione would probably be in there crying- Ron didn't understand what was going on but he hoped that it would clear. Ron sighed again and opened the door.  
  
There was Hermione on the couch sipping something- but she wasn't crying. Just staring at one spot in the room and looked in deep thought. She looked up when Ron entered and then sipped and continued to stare.  
  
"Hi." Ron said and sat beside her on the couch. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." Hermione said. "How's Lisa?"  
  
"Alive." Ron said. "So- you never explained what happened up there?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "It was the most- psychotic, deep feeling of desire- ever. It was as if something took over me and I was complete- only she was standing in the way."  
  
"Imperius curse?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Potion." Hermione sipped her drink. Her eyes widened. "In my water." She looked at Ron. "I think I was poisoned."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Malfoy can just go to-"  
  
"It wasn't the Malfoy's." Hermione said. "It was somebody- something else. Someone more dangerous, more intelligence, more- miserable." Hermione said, searching for words.  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Ok, I'm going to check my parents, you'll still be alright-" "Yes, yes." Hermione said. Ron smiled, hugged her and left. Outside he dissaparated to the outside of the burrow.  
  
He walked up and opened the door and started talking, Knowing his mum was in the kitchen. "Hey, Mum I was thinking if you can get Dad again and we can see that whole thing about jobs-" He froze at the sight of his parents lying on the floor. Dead. "Mum- Dad- No!" Ron went up to them and shook them, shaking, hoping that this wasn't real, hoping that they were just resting just unconscious. Then Ron noticed a note on the table beside them.  
  
THERE WILL BE MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, SECRET KEEPER.  
  
************** 


	5. Unresolved

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters  
  
CHAPTER 5: Unresolved  
  
News got around that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dead, and Ron could not bare it. He stayed home with Hermione, none of them talking much, both sad about their parents' death- and feeling guilty. None of them could believe what was happening- and Wizards were still trying to find out what happened with Hermione the day she pushed Lisa. If it was a potion, they said, it was good one. Probably by some unknown Potions Master, they babbled on.  
  
As days went on, they found out Lisa was not only going to die but investigators found that the glass door was filled with a invisible potion that simply weakened- Malfoy went crazy and these days he was looking more glum then ever. Then, Lisa went missing.  
  
Hermione was switched to Secret Keeper. Though the idea seemed bad, it was all they had. Voldemort knew Ron was his secret Keeper so it had to be changed. Soon, they regretted it.  
  
Hermione looked at Voldemort. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"I want to know, where Harry is hiding." Voldemort said. "I want to finish that boy off."  
  
"I don't know where he is hiding." Hermione lied.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "I know you are his secret keeper. Now, I must do, what I must do but remember- you refused to join me." Voldemort took out a small bottle with green liquid contents. "Made specially by one of my servants. You see, once the glass containing it breaks, the liquid will turn into fire and spread in a fifteen-mile radius. If you don't tell me where Harry is, I will make sure your roommate- and possibly even Harry himself- are in the distance of the fire. As well, as perfect innocents."  
  
Hermione looked at it. "You lie," said Hermione.  
  
Voldemort's grin went even wider. "Actually, I am not. Miss Granger, I am being completely honest with you- one drop can kill." Voldemort shook the bottle. "Kill more people then you can ever believe in your life. If you want proof I'll do it now- it'll work, dream or no dream." All of the sudden, the table they were sitting at rose as well as their chairs. Hermione looked down, as they were getting farther and farther away from the ground.  
  
Voldemort held the bottle in front of her. "You do the honors."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and took it. It was only a dream, no one would really die. So Hermione dropped it and saw as it spun falling down and crash onto the ground. Nothing happened. Hermione looked at Voldemort and then heard a large boom. Hermione watched as the fire traveled fifteen miles in a couple of seconds. She saw in shock, those people fall to the ground, and other tables burn.  
  
"Now where is- Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked.  
  
***  
  
"Ron, wake up!" Hermione said shaking Ron. "Ron, wake up!"  
  
"Mmm... no more Veelas?" Ron said half asleep.  
  
"We have to wake up, Voldemort knows where Harry is hiding!"  
  
That made Ron wake up he sat up. "How, when, has he gotten to him yet?"  
  
"No, I don't think so that's why I want you to wake up!" Hermione said going through Ron's drawer and taking out robes. "We have to go quick we can warn Harry!"  
  
Ron grabbed the clothes Hermione threw on the bed. He looked at Hermione suspiciously. "How do you know?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "Lets just go." Hermione left the room. She stood out of his room, walking, nervous. Ron soon came out. "C'mon!" They left the house and then disapparated.  
  
**  
  
Hermione looked around, in shock. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "Which one, how my house is burned down or that Voldemort is in a large block of ice?"  
  
Ron looked from Hermione to Harry. Harry looked pretty pissed, and Hermione seemed speechless. Ron looked at the ruins, from the large icebox. "What kind of duel did you have?"  
  
"One, where I almost died!" Harry said, outraged, pointing at the long cuts on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"No, that's not enough, it isn't enough!" Harry said walking back and forth. "How could you do this? How could you rat me out, are you trying to pull off a Peter Pettigrew-"  
  
"No!" Hermione said loudly. "Never! I did what any sane person would do. Look, he gave me an extra bottle. Once the liquid touches the air, it will burst into flames and spread in a fifteen-mile radius. Tell me which I should of chose, death to innocents and you two or maybe death to Harry?" Hermione gave the bottle to Harry. "Balance it out, Harry, which is the bigger risk?"  
  
Harry looked at the bottle and threw it on the ground. It crashed. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed but saw that it didn't blow up after several seconds. "There must be some kind of mistake-"  
  
"You can't trust Voldemort, Hermione! He's persuasive and he can be very smart when it comes to planning out things." Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you- did this...to me."  
  
Hermione looked down. "I knew inside that he was telling the truth, it was a feeling-"  
  
"Hello, you were talking to a guy who has no feelings in a dream!" Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Voldemort wont melt in another decade, I'm gonna go, and make the best of my life as a Quidditch Player." Harry looked at Voldemort. "We'll need to hide him in a cool, enclosed space, if he's found they could just put a fire under him and he'd defrost within half the time."  
  
"Harry-" Ron said but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Look, Hermione, this is not looking good. You have to go, you have to hide. You get out of here, or they'll put you in Azkaban or something. I'm getting out of here."  
  
"But Harry- my Chess game..."  
  
Harry sighed deeply. "I'll be there, I'll be there." Harry looked at them. "Goodbye. Write me, Ron, if your not busy. Hermione- don't expect quick forgiveness." Harry shook his head, looked and looked at the ruins. Everything- destroyed. He shook his head and dissaparated.  
  
Hermione started crying and feel to the ground, and Ron didn't know what to say.  
  
***  
  
Word got out that Hermione had ratted Harry out. People were confused until Malfoy came into the hospital one day holding his dead wife limply in his arm claiming Hermione murdered her. No one could believe this, and people searched for explanations. Her records and files against her though. Ron knew what he must do and knew it had to happen soon.  
  
Hermione dried her hair with a towel and went into the kitchen. She saw Ron sitting there, neatly dressed reading the paper. She smiled and came from behind him and hugged him. "You excited about tonight?" Hermione said, releasing her arms. "Tonight, Ron Weasley makes history by winning his first Chess game! Ron Weasley: Chess Champ!" Hermione laughed then saw a bunch of brochures and papers on the table.  
  
"What's this? We win a trip or something?" As Hermione picked it up Ron hid behind his paper. Hermione looked at them. Brochures for European countries. A piece of parchment that showed a list of people to contact for jobs- in other European countries. A piece of Parchment listed places where Wizards files were. Hermione looked at Ron. "What- what is this?"  
  
Ron lowered his paper innocently. "Brochures. Jobs. LOCKS which holds- " "No, what is this for?" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"You," Ron said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought maybe you should go live in Spain or something, you can get a job there and go to LOCKS in Diagon Alley, they hold files and you could totally ask for your file and change it, if your persuasive enough-"  
  
"Are you sending me away?" Hermione said, in an almost whimpering voice.  
  
Ron looked at her. "No, no, see, I'm only showing you a place where you could go for the time being."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Ron knew she was close to tears. "Why- why do I need to go to Spain, are you doing what Harry asked you to? Are you trying to make me hide in Spain?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry. You have to- you know that-" Hermione dropped the papers and walked to her room and Ron followed. "Hermione, don't walk away! Look, I'm trying to do you a favor trying to make it easier! You can live a life, not even in Spain if you don't want to, without all of this!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned around and Ron almost bumped into her. "You're asking me to live a life away from the people I know- away from- you?" Ron looked at her, as tears streamed down her eyes. He didn't know what to say. Hermione looked away wiped her tears. "Fine, I'm gone, I'll be out of your life, goodbye." She walked faster toward the outside door.  
  
"No Hermione, what about my Chess game!" Ron yelled.  
  
"We'll see, if I want to go to that or not!" Hermione said, stomped outside and dissaparated.  
  
***  
  
Ron looked at the Chessboard. His opponent, Lucas Marienta was looking very happy of how the game was turning out. He made his move and he smiled, as if he just won the game.  
  
Ron bit his lip and looked beside him at the large chessboard. Many of his stone large pieces lied on the floor, damaged. Ron sighed and looked at his regular board. He thought he was a goner until he noticed something, yelled out his move and won the game. The crowds stood up and burst into applause, which drowned out Lucas Marienta complaining and yelling out very rude words.  
  
Ron couldn't help but smiled, raised his arms and the applause burst even louder. Ron looked into the Private Box, the close-up seats that only important people to the Wizarding world or the contestants, to see if there was any sign of big puffy brown hair that belonged to Hermione or a brown haired male with glasses and bright green eyes. But Ron couldn't see. He looked towards the door and saw that it was swinging as if someone had just left.  
  
***  
  
Ron raced back into his house after escaping the celebration party with Hugh Giles and some other people. Hermione and Harry though, were not anywhere in sight. Ron went to check Hermione's room just incase she was there but she wasn't. Her stuff was still there, and Ron was sure Hermione was going to come back and get her stuff. Ron grabbed a chair and sat and waited. He wanted to talk to her. He felt tired, and slouched more in the seat. He hoped she wasn't gone, because things needed to be fixed. Everything was unresolved.  
  
**************************  
  
Yeah sorry if that chapter seemed all bit in a rush, but I noticed it was already chapter five, and they weren't even living separately yet. 


	6. A Challenge

After all those rush of events, things are finally going to calm down for a while. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Characters. I do own the Spanish family.  
  
CHAPTER 6: A Challenge  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror and sighed. The spell had worked. Her hair was now a very dark shade of brown and straight. She combed through her hair, and her eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, and held her head, feeling a tear travel down her cheek. She quickly wiped her face and searched for the parchment Ron had supplied her with.  
  
***  
  
Ron turned his face and opened his eyes. He felt the sun shining on his face and quickly sat up. He had fallen asleep. Hermione had came and left. Drawers were open and half empty, all her close belongings were gone and so were the bed covers. Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair, as he rested his head on the top of the chair. He closed his eyes, confused of what was happening, wondering why they did.  
  
He stood up and went outside, and ran around the block, because he couldn't think of anything else to do but exercise.  
  
***  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and watched the plump woman look through her records. She nervously wondered if the woman was suspicious and was waiting to be asked questions. The woman just sighed flipped through the pages.  
  
"Miss Lavender Brown, you were reported missing and now-"  
  
"I was found." Hermione finished smiling. "Yes, I was kind of in this desert place and couldn't dissaparate." Hermione lied.  
  
The woman tossed the file on her desk. "Oh it does not matter. You seem smart and trustworthy." The woman smiled. "So, what can you do, what spells and crafts can you teach to little Antonio?"  
  
"Well...I was pretty smart back in my school days, Ms-"  
  
"Just call me Maria." She said smiling. "Why don't you perform me something- a couple of spells- right now, here in the office."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. She stood up and did a series of spells, which included floating objects, summoning animals and doing spells on them and then making them disappear. When Hermione was finished, Maria clapped. "Lavender, I need no more to see! You've got the job!"  
  
"Really?" Hermione said impressed.  
  
"Actually no." Maria said. Hermione frowned and she explained more, "Mr. Landeras probably wants you to perform something with a potion...other then that, you have pretty much nailed it."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thankyou."  
  
***  
  
"This is Mr. Landeras' lab- it is very valuable to him and you are not allowed in it unless with permission, job or no job." The man said walking extremely fast. He whispered the password and the steel door opened, and he sat Hermione at a table. He put a bottle of reddish green liquid in front of her. "Find out what ingredients are in that and what it does. I'm sure you did this at-" The man looked at his clipboard. "Hogwarts- in your last years. Try not to be long." And the man left, leaving Hermione with the wizards that were cleaning.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at the liquid. What if it wasn't safe to touch? No, it had to be. Hermione put a drop on her fingertips and rubbed her fingers together. She did a quick smell. "Ginger roots and-" Hermione rubbed more. "Lacewings." Hermione started jotting it down. She worked and worked almost ripping the potion apart naming all the ingredients she could feel or smell. Finally after an hour she was sure she had it.  
  
"Time is up." The man came back and snatched the paper from her. He read it. "Hmm...It's fine, you are hired." The man said tossing it away.  
  
"Really? That was- easy." Hermione said. Then she had to comment, "The mixture of potions are very creative- Mr. Landeras must have really knew his ingredients- he would make an excellent potions ma-"  
  
"I doubt it, Mr. Landeras made no potion in this lab." The man said, marking things on his clipboard. "He has his partners. The only thing the man does is run his company, and he's damn proud of it."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
  
"I will escort you upstairs and then Maria will take it from there." The man said and Hermione followed the man out of the lab. As he was locking it Hermione noticed a door down the hall marked G.W.W. The man quickly beckoned Hermione to follow and she did so.  
  
**  
  
"Now, do not feel discouraged if little Antonio seem to respond not well." Maria said after giving Hermione a room. "The boy's quite moody. But he is so determined sometimes and it frustrates him."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She wondered what she was getting into. Finally Maria knocked on the door. She didn't await an answer and opened it. Hermione saw Antonio sitting on the edge of his peasant looking covers on his bed. Piles of books lay all over his bed and he was ripping them to pieces. Antonio looked up and saw Hermione. He gave her a perplexed look and Hermione noticed she was frowning. She released and smiled.  
  
"Antonio! What a mess! Your cleaning this up after you say hello to your new Nanny."  
  
Nanny? She wouldn't call herself a nanny much. More like a teacher. Hermione was there because Antonio's parents were afraid he was a squib. They tried teaching him a little magic before he went to school but he wasn't able to.  
  
"Hola," the boy said glumly. "Cóma está usted? Hace-" ("Hello" "How are you?")  
  
"Antonio, be more polite!" Maria yelled at him. She turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry- he's being...stubborn." Maria shook her head.  
  
Hermione smiled and turned to Antonio. "Me llamo Lavender Brown. Mucho gusto en conocerie. Habla usted inglés?" (My name is Lavender Brown. I am pleased to meet you. Do you speak English?)  
  
Antonio's jaw rolled. "Of course I do." Antonio stood. "So you're my new nanny. And I thought Jessamine liked me...I hope you have more to teach." Antonio then walked past them, out of the room.  
  
Maria turned to Hermione. "Yes, poor child. You will get to know him better if he lets you. Lovely Spanish by the way, you are full of surprises."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You have not seen anything yet." She joked.  
  
**  
  
Hermione cleaned and fixed her room. She could handle the boy's attitude. If not, she would tell him straight off and be strict. She wasn't going to lose a great job over a mentally challenged boy. But the boy seemed least of her problems.  
  
Hermione got out a picture of Ron, Harry and herself posing and laughing. She smiled. She missed them. She missed Britain. She was in Spain now, living in a mansion. She ate a quiet dinner where she finally got to see the head of the house and his petite, bored wife. This was some family to get use to. A challenge.  
  
Hermione kissed the photo. She looked again and their happiness made Hermione envious. Hermione took a deep breath and couldn't help that tears dripped down onto it. Hermione then couldn't handle herself. She put her hand over her mouth as she cried and put the picture at its new home, under her pillow. Hermione turned off the lamp, not really seeing it and lay sideways on her bed. It only took a few seconds to finally soak up her pillow.  
  
********************  
  
This part of the story it will mostly be about Hermione but have some stuff on Ron. Next chapter I will explain more of him. A/N I don't take Spanish or anything, so there won't be a lot. I got that stuff out of a dictionary (so it may be incorrect- oh well!)  
  
Oh I forgot to say that the day Voldemort attacked the school, Lavender and Seamus (well at least Lavender) were just said to be missing. 


	7. A Need For Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, of course.  
  
Also memory or flashbacks will be in *~*  
  
CHAPTER 7: A Need For Peace  
  
Miles away from Spain, Ron Weasley sat up after awakening from a bad dream. He looked at the time. 5 a.m. Ron ran his fingers through his hair and thought about what his dream was about. It was vague...but it was definitely about the fact that his closest friends were gone.  
  
Ron didn't dwell on it to long. He got up, dressed, ate a little and went out for a run. For a couple of days now, Ron had been running each morning and doing other workouts. Ron liked the running in the morning- no one was barely awake and it was peace and quiet to just think about his surroundings.  
  
As Ron ran around into the park he remembered his interview for his job.  
  
*~*  
  
The man looked at the papers and then at Ron. He bit his lip. "You that chess player that won just awhile ago?"  
  
"Yes." Ron answered austerely.  
  
"Didn't you get lotta of money from it?"  
  
Ron blinked. He told the man how much he made, how much he still would of made if he'd lost a game or two, and how much he'd make a year or two from now if he kept at this rate. Each pay impressed the man.  
  
"Damn that's a lot of money even if you lose, 'corrding to me!"  
  
"I just need, something to keep me busy throughout the year...I've got heavy rent that needs to be paid off." Ron said. "I just need a medium hour job, not to bad, not to large, and that pays enough to keep me going through the year. A job, that'll keep me busy but not to busy that I miss practicing for chess. I'd also like it if it wasn't too early and not a nightshift."  
  
The man sighed. "You know exactly what you want. Lemme just- check some stuff out." The man rolled his chair and used his want to unlock a file cabinet and summoned the files into his hand. The man then turned back to Ron and started looking through the file.  
  
Ron waited patiently. He hoped there was a job that fit his criteria. He wondered why he didn't just do this before.  
  
"Alright boy, tell me how this sounds: Hours are eight a.m. to five p.m., pays about half your losing money a week- you may have to research some things, organize files and get the scoop outa people. If you're slow, you can go or spend a few hours in the night finishin'."  
  
"Okay...what's the job?"  
  
The man looked at him. "Auror's Assistant."  
  
Ron looked at him and smiled slightly. "I'll take it."  
  
*~*  
  
Ron ran around the block some more then finally went home for a shower. Afterwards he grabbed a snack and apparated to work.  
  
"Hey, Ron how you doing?" Mike Strout said. Mike was a guy that worked in the same office as him. He was a couple of months younger then Ron and shorter the Ron, not to skinny not obese, and he often tried to make jokes to lighten up Ron's mood. He also liked to talk a lot about his new wife.  
  
"Fine, fine." Ron answered sitting at his desk and started bringing out files. "Who'm I working on?"  
  
"Err...well you're sorting things out with the groups that are forming." Mike said, feet on his desk, flipping through some files.  
  
"Sorry?" Ron said.  
  
Mike looked up. "Have you not heard? Ever since the You Know Who attacks, people have been forming groups, you know against him, for him, all that."  
  
"Who in their right mind would choose to work for him?"  
  
"Well you know, some purebloods are way against muggles and Voldemort did blow up a couple of their buildings too." Mike said.  
  
"But see, now they live in a corner of this town, wondering if they should believe the magic stuff or not." Ron said.  
  
"And some are! There's this thing going about VM's. Yep, muggles volunteer to become some kind of house elves and their more protective of a master's secret and more useful around the house."  
  
"You say they volunteer to become servant zombies?" Ron said, confused and fixing files. "They've got to be really thick-"  
  
"No, no. See they have certain years of duty. Once their finished with it they get a large pay and plus they stay at a nice place waiting for a master."  
  
Ron nodded. "Its weird...all of this...its wrong." Ron got out a file on a group called M.B.H, Muggles Back Home.  
  
"Well Ronny, if your gonna make a lot of cash on Chess and this," Mike said. "You'll get a mansion and therefore should have one of them."  
  
Ron looked at him and beamed. "How's your wife, Tami?"  
  
Mike smiled. "Oh wonderful...pregnant." Mike's smile went even wider. "Funny story how she told me...we were at the park..."  
  
***  
  
At 5 am, Ron went home. He dropped the files on the table and went to get a glass of water. He wondered how Hermione was doing wherever she was. He hoped she was alright...in no danger. Ron quickly shook the idea out of his head. He wasn't supposed to think too much about it. He sipped his water, as he made sure that heads of groups didn't have a bad background.  
  
***  
  
Hermione liked going through the Landeras books. Their library was large and held a lot of books, which excited Hermione. She spent most of her time in it, as well as tonight.  
  
This would be her third night in the mansion and Antonio still wasn't opening up. But Hermione had a plan to just let him be, see what things he does when someone wasn't putting him in the spotlight. Soon, she would tell him straight about is arrogant ways and that she would have to eventually have to study and test him like a rat in a lab. A squib child- could it possibly be? Or was there something more...someone not applying his talents? It was a mystery Hermione was determined to find out.  
  
Yet, she couldn't blame the child. He was mostly outside, sitting on a bench under a cherry tree, which was prickly and uncolorful for the fall days were getting even colder. He looked in the small lake on their property, and Hermione knew he was taking a look at his reflection. Mostly in a solemn way. And with the events going on in his life and the events going on in her life, they both had a right to be somber and a need for peace. Hermione sometimes wondered if he was more alike her. If he to, cried into the darkness of night. She hoped not, the little child doesn't deserve to feel in such a ripping way.  
  
That night, while Hermione was looking through books about potion making, she heard a door open and close and then small footsteps. Hermione looked up. The large candle was the only light lit in the place, everything else was in the depths of darkness. So when Hermione looked up, she could see nothing. Then more footsteps. Coming closer. Might she call out to the mysterious person?  
  
"Lav-lavender?" Finally a small figure came into the light. It was Antonio jr. in his silk blue pajamas holding a small candleholder, with a candle that was smoking from being lit a second ago.  
  
"Antonio, you scared me. You should be off to bed...we have something very important to discuss in the morning so I want that face good and awake tomorrow." Hermione said firmly and returned back to her bookwork.  
  
"Ok, Ok, we talk tomorrow. But I need to say something now before you talk me straight any more."  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. "It's late," she whispered.  
  
"I know...I-but-" Antonio said.  
  
"It'll all come to you in the morning so you should go head off and-"  
  
"I hear you!" Antonio said quickly. "I hear you."  
  
Hermione kept her smile. " Hear- me what?"  
  
Antonio played with his foot and looked down. Then he looked up. "I hear you cry at night." It was a very long uncomfortable silence that it stung Hermione's ears. "I'm sorry." He added.  
  
Hermione looked down at her bookwork, sighed and then looked at him. "Its not because of you- dear..."  
  
"I know, I know." Antonio said, again whirling his ankle. "Look- it break me that you have done it twice now and for a very very long time in the night... I know now that you didn't want to come...but you had to. And you left something behind. Someone...maybe. I just- I hope that whatever it is- whoever it is- that you find your way through and come to peace."  
  
Hermione just looked at him, ripped from words.  
  
"For now on, I wont be ignorant. We'll start in the morning, after that long talk- if you still want to- you can study the way I do things, my reactions whatever you have to do. Maybe you can find out what's happening to me, and my family can become healthy and normal again... I want things to change. And you're welcome to go ahead and- change it."  
  
Hermione bit her lip as her eyes began to water. "Thankyou."  
  
Antonio smiled, got his candle, which he lit from Hermione's candle and started to walk away. Hermione wiped and tears that had fallen then she stopped. "Wait- Antonio."  
  
Antonio turned around. "Toni, please."  
  
"Yes about names...please call me Hermione." Hermione said through sniffs. Toni frowned. "Nickname-" Hermione said quickly. "Don't ask how I got it." Toni nodded and walked off into the darkness where she could not see him anymore. "Goodnight!"  
  
****************************  
  
Well that's that chapt. More Hermione and more days to pass. You might be annoyed that Hermione cries so much (yep there's a bit more) but try to imagine being in her place...I hope you see that right now Hermione is not a very strong character. 


	8. Mystery

Disclaimer: Own the Landeras and Strout family but don't own Hermione and Ron.  
  
In this chapt when Hermione investigates, try picturing it your mind.  
  
CHAPTER 8: Mystery  
  
Hermione finally went home after a long day of dyeing her hair and fixing her identities. She entered her room to pack and almost jumped at the sight of Ron. He was asleep in a chair, the moon lighting his face. Hermione took a deep breath and uncovered her suitcases and started packing what was necessary. She smiled at her success of packing quietly without Ron waking up. He did move a couple of times, and Hermione wondered if he was having his Veela dream.  
  
Hermione stood and looked at Ron. "Well, Bye." She was about to leave when she took another look at his face, dropped her things and kneeled infront of him. "I'm foolish to think I could just go with a simple 'well bye.'" Hermione ran her fingers through his soft red hair. "You know you should really get a haircut, soon it'll be as long as mine." Hermione laughed shakily. Ron did not. "I wish- I wish that I didn't have to leave you, this house, oh God how are you going to pay rent!" Hermione burst into small tears. Get a grip. She sighed and quickly wiped them and looked back at Ron.  
  
"Okay, Ron, Look, I don't know what we were doing living together... I don't know if we were going to become something or if we were going to be stronger friends. All I know is that it's gone. Maybe I'll come back one day, I don't know. Maybe someday we will become something- we'll have to see, I suppose." Hermione stood. "Goodbye Ron. I love you." She planted a small kiss on his forehead and got her luggage and left.  
  
**  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed. Yes, she was in her room in the mansion in her big queen sized bed. Hermione ran her hands through her hair which she still didn't get use to grooming and touching.  
  
It was a dream. A flashback. A stupid reoccurring dream. Normally she would think deeply about that moment and cry but she didn't want to upset Toni anymore. Hermione lay back down, hoping Toni was sleeping well.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in a small blue chair in the middle of the room. The sun shone brightly. Toni was sitting on the edge of his bed, socks dropping and wearing blue robes made of soft material. They stared at each other. Hermione didn't glance at the room, which contained painted tessellations on the walls.  
  
"So- tell me- since you are only nine, have you ever held a wand?"  
  
"Yes." Toni replied. "My parents gave me one when I was eight, they wanted to teach me before I went to school so that I could be the best. But when I tried the magic they taught me- it didn't work."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Have you ever- mixed a potion?"  
  
"Tried. My parents tried to teach me after the wand. They did not come out right." Toni said. "My parents decided to take me to a doctor."  
  
"How was that like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The doctors ran some test and told me to do things, which I failed. They checked me over and the Doctors said I had only little magic in me- that I was losing it."  
  
"Losing?"  
  
"Yes... they said it was getting less and less."  
  
"How did your parents feel?"  
  
"Shocked. Ashamed. Father said that he did not like that there was a 'shadow cast upon or generations.' Said this never happened to anyone else. Said I was a squib. The doctors recommended I have someone watch me almost all the time. My parents being busy, got Maria to hire a nanny. Someone who would watch my every move, see if my food was contaminated, see how I reacted to things."  
  
"How did that feel?" Hermione asked. She hoped she wasn't pushing him.  
  
"Awful I hated it. I hated that first lady, and my parents just kept hiring more and more." Toni had an angry expression. "They were always distant- my father was distant because of my business and my mother was distant because my father was distant."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, I have a good idea what to do now." She said writing things down. "Now- may I peek into your closet?"  
  
***  
  
Tina Laderas was a small nervous, quiet woman. She had beautiful features but some days she didn't bother to tidy herself up. She always looked tired. When at the dinner table she would sigh deeply and not say much of anything. She was still in her twenties and thirties and she seemed needy for attention. Hermione looked through the door. Tina was sitting at the desk going through parchment. She then put it away, stood and started to walk toward the door. Hermione hid and Tina passed and left without knowing.  
  
Hermione then took out Toni's invisibility cloak. She knew his parents were filthy rich and gave him the rarest things. Only it was in a glass box, which wasn't to be opened until his 18th birthday. Hermione unwrapped it and put it on and went into the room.  
  
It was a well-kept small study, compared to the other room sizes. The walls were covered with bookcases, which held Dictionaries and such. There was a single desk infront of a window. The soft sunlight shined onto the desk and Hermione knew that that was where she should first look.  
  
Hermione sat on the soft, large red velvet chair. Obviously the mother's desk. There were many framed pictures of her family and a vase of red and white roses. Hermione smelled their sweet aroma and began to touch them. Then she stopped. She remembered that the Wizarding World didn't have small hiding microphones but you can never be too cautious.  
  
Hermione saw three drawers on the side. She felt the light brown wood and tried to grab the steel handle. It was locked. All three were. Hermione got out her wand and pointed at it. "Alohomora." She whispered and the drawer shot open.  
  
It was filled with parchment, quills and ink. Naturally, it was a supplies drawer. Hermione took a moment to admire the richness of the parchment and the quality of the ink and quill when she tore herself away from it and closed it back. Hermione opened the second drawer with the same spell.  
  
It contained rolls of parchment. Hermione picked one up and opened it. "'Famous Quotes.'" Hermione read. So the woman liked reading books and writing down memorable lines. Hermione closed it back up and placed it neatly back. She grabbed another one and read at the top. "'Favorite Poems part 1.'" Hermione skimmed through it. Each were by a man called Jack Broust. The words were so dark and talented that Hermione could practically taste it. She lost interest put it back, and kept opening more.  
  
Hermione was about to open what was probably going to be 'Favorite Poems part 8' when she noticed a small leather journal. Hermione took it and opened it.  
  
It was poems that Tina had created- and not very good ones. But you had to admire the admirable calligraphy. Hermione flipped through it when a piece of parchment fell out. It consisted of a date and two words. 'Dear Benjamin.' Hermione bit her lip. She put it back and placed the journal back neatly.  
  
Hermione closed the drawer and tried to open the third one. It stayed locked. Hermione knew that there was probably a password to it, but she didn't have the time to figure it out and open it also because it was day. Hermione went back to her thoughts before.  
  
Hermione looked at the framed photos all moving formally and took a 3 by 5 photo of her husband. He sat proud and tall and his face frowned when Hermione lifted it. Hermione turned it around and opened the back. She found what she thought she would have found.  
  
It was a photo of a man in his mid twenties. He was smiling broadly and Hermione couldn't help but notice the man's very handsome and charming features. His sea green eyes would have made any girl melt. He had a dangerous sense to him that bothered Hermione and couldn't shake off the feeling of seeing him before.  
  
Hermione closed it back up, the mystery man again hidden. She smiled and knew exactly what the wife was going through and whom that man was. She was so sure, she was excited. It made sense.  
  
As Hermione covered herself more with the cloak only one thought was in her brain as she left the room, only two words embedded in her curved lips.  
  
Secret Love.  
  
***  
  
The long table was silent. Tina sat at the edge eating politely and silently. Toni was eating a little more roughly. Hermione ate silently also and couldn't help but glance frequently at Tina. She began to notice.  
  
"I am- very pleased- that you are here." Tina said in a soft voice. "You have- lightened Antonio jr's mood. Thankyou."  
  
"You're very welcome." Hermione said just as kindly.  
  
"Where's father?" Toni asked as he chewed.  
  
Tina seemed not to notice Ton's rudeness and looked down on her plate. "He's- still off doing his- business. There are things he must- arrange." She didn't look too sure.  
  
Hermione sighed. She seemed like she really loved her husband- but he was never around. Maybe she was looking for someone to keep her happy during his business trips. Maybe the dark man was her comforter.  
  
Maybe, Hermione thought as she finished up her meal, I should take a peek in Antonio sr's study.  
  
***  
  
Days went by... which turned into weeks. Hermione had not sneaked around since that first time. Instead she tried to teach Toni new things and get him books. After a few weeks she tried to see him using a wand-, which went just as bad as he had said. Spells came out wrong and Hermione knew it wasn't the time to start destroying the mansion with out of control spells.  
  
Hermione found it strange that Mr. Landeras was never home and Mrs. Landeras became more glum. This time though, beautiful owls came and brought mail. Hermione had never read his letters but she was sure they were short and prompt without emotion and love. Tina sighed heavily at this.  
  
Days got colder and December's arrival also had the arrival very cold weather.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was busy with work and chess. His next match was coming up a couple of days after Christmas. Ron often practiced his chess skills with Mike who became an instant tag along buddy. Ron won every game, but Mike sucked at chess one way or the other.  
  
Since Ron was always so busy, he almost never got time alone to think which he planned on doing. He didn't want his mind to wander off into the complications of the events that happened between September and October. This caused stress; never having time for himself and Doctors suggested he spend the weekend not on work but just resting. Not even running or exercising just lying down relaxed or thinking about something. Ron hated this and so did his boss. Ron was getting extra work done with all the free time he had and it lead to more cases. So on Christmas day, Ron decided to go to Mike and Tami's Christmas party.  
  
"Oh, Ron you're here! And late! Come in, come in!" Tami said taking the wine bottle from his hands. "Usually we don't open the door for people who are late without telling us. I'm just kidding! Go on Ron, have a cookie or two and join the party!"  
  
"I will not be staying long-" Ron tried to say but Tami led him to the front room and was immediately greeted by Mike and his many friends and relatives. Little kids ran around playing chess as people started talking about his chess game. Ron tried to answer all of them but they were talking all at once.  
  
Soon, they ate turkey and it was more chatter and desert which was very messy. Ron tried to say goodbye but they wouldn't leave. See my set of Chess, Ron. Look at these photos of my family, Ron. Leave- don't spoil the fun! Finally Ron claimed he needed to go to the bathroom (and that no one should follow him) and dissaparated out of there with the Christmas present he had gotten.  
  
Ron sighed heavily and dropped the present on the lounge chair and he lay on the couch. He couldn't even enjoy Christmas. Ron sat up and decided to open his present but then noticed there were two presents on the couch. Ron took the mystery one which was wrapped in green shiny paper and a silver and red bow.  
  
He opened it and saw a box. He opened that and saw its contents. It was a small chess set white and black and a white men's tank top, which had a note on it.  
  
Its probably colder then it is here.  
  
Ron frowned and turned it to see the back. In small blue words it said Ron Weasley: Chess Champ. Ron set it neatly down and looked for a card. None. Then he looked at the presents again.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
****************************************  
  
I was going to put the Ron part in another chapter but decided just to add it to this one. Thanx for all the reviews, more 2 come! 


	9. Lela

Disclaimer: Don't own those familiar to you in the Harry Potter Books.  
  
Also, I wrote this as two chapters, but put it together so sorry if long! ( I had to cut out a part- just something w/ Gringotts)  
  
CHAPTER 9: Lela  
  
Christmas was festive at the Landeras household. They had a large Christmas tree and ate a large turkey dinner. They opened presents where Hermione got a decorated candle from Toni, a knitted sweater from Maria and A larger paycheck from Tina and her husband. Hermione gave out presents; a set of classic books and candy for Toni, A large box of Chocolates for Maria and Tina and the rest of the staff had a small box of candy also.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe when she saw that Mr. Landeras could did not come home for Christmas. This worsened Toni's happy mood and Tina's as well. As Hermione was helping put the plates away she asked Maria why Toni's father was never there.  
  
"The man is to busy to come home and see his family. Business is his life. It must be very important that it delayed his traditional Christmas note."  
  
"Notes?! Is this all the man is providing for his family?!" Hermione said outraged.  
  
"And the money- he is the one responsible for large pay."  
  
"Money doesn't bring happiness!" Hermione whispered angrily.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Maria joked. "Joke my dear. It is not like this happens every year. Sometimes he apparates in for a short while. It makes Toni a little happier, but the man does not do much."  
  
"I thought his headquarters were here, in Spain." Hermione asked.  
  
"They are. But he has things to do in France and Britain." Maria said. She excused herself and Hermione was left by the sink thinking about Mr. Landeras in Britain.  
  
***  
  
Ron entered is office and saw it filled by many people. Everyone started cheering at once at the sight of him. Ron frowned. He looked up and saw a large banner that read CONGRATS and others that said 'chess player all the way!'  
  
"I thought these parties were one time only?" Ron said.  
  
"Hell no! Boy, we got to celebrate your winning ALL THE TIME! You're going to be in the Championship- the first Championship! If you win, you'll be down in HIS-TOR-RY!" Huge Giles said, putting his arm around Ron's Shoulders. Giles was his coach that helped him get on the job. Giles was a very happy now that he was winning all the games. "Now, you'll get your galleons later, but now have a butterbeer! Taste the cake, it's phenomenal!"  
  
More cheers. More laughter. Ron was about force fed five bottles of butterbeer. People, like Mike, asked why he wasn't feeling too happy. Come have some fun, Ron. Smiles, Ron, we all love you. Drink more butterbeer you'll feel butter!  
  
"Cut down the banners and wrap our champ in them!" and so they did. Ron wondered why he wasn't enjoying this; this was his deepest desire to become famous and a champion. But maybe it was because he had no one to share it with- meaning his closest friends.  
  
Accidentally, the knife that was used to cut down the banners- made a large slit on the back of Ron's white button down.  
  
"I knew I should have left my cloak on!" Ron exclaimed before some girl grabbed his back and ripped the back of his shirt and pointed.  
  
"Oh hay's enjoyin the popularitay- it says here Ron Weasley: Chess Champ on his under shirt!"  
  
People laughed and started to dance when music came on and Ron had had enough that he disapparated out of there. Ron went into his room and brushed off the Chess Champ tank top. He looked in the mirror smiled and then went to get a glass of water. The doorbell rang and Ron answered it. Mike.  
  
"Are you going to force me back?" Ron said.  
  
"I'm not going to force you, it's obvious you don't want to go back." Mike said and entered himself. He lifted a large heavy maroon sack. "Your winnings. Didn't steal any."  
  
"It's okay if you did." Ron said, taking the sack and threw it on the table. "You want some water or something?"  
  
"No Thanks." Mike said firmly. Ron looked at his serious face and poured his water.  
  
"You know, with that much money, you could afford a bigger house." Mike said looking around.  
  
"I like this house." Ron said.  
  
Mike walked around. "Are you some kind of girl?" Mike said when he eyed the large portrait of a rose.  
  
"No- my roommate-" Ron looked at Mike and drank his water.  
  
Mike smiled slightly. "You never told me about this roommate." He brushed his hand against his couch. "Tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell." Ron said and started to organize his table.  
  
Mike stopped him. "Tell- Me."  
  
This was a different Mike that Ron had never met, one that was serious. Ron sighed and sat down. "She was a girl, and her name was Hermione Granger." Ron said. "She lived here before and I asked to come live with her. Old school friend, she was. She got into a mess of trouble that wasn't her fault and she had to leave."  
  
Mike sat down. "Did you guys ever have a relationship other then friends?"  
  
Ron looked at him. "No."  
  
"But you have not been happier since?" Mike asked.  
  
Ron looked down. He didn't know what to answer to that.  
  
Mike smiled. "True. Well, all I got to tell you is that you can remember her always, but you also got to be happy and embracing life. Few more days and it's a new year. Look, I'll help you out man. If there's an opportunity, I'll push you to take it. Though I promise to be on your back the whole time, I'll give you time alone to relax and-" Mike looked at Ron's stronger looking arms. "Exercise."  
  
Ron smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Mike smiled and stood. "See you later Ron. Spend those galleons!" Mike left.  
  
Ron sat there and finished his water.  
  
***  
  
New Years Day was exciting for both Hermione and Ron. Hermione partied at their mansion (fancy party) and Ron partied at Mikes (infancy party). Ron's cold January and February passed and soon it was a snowless March.  
  
"Ron, could you get me a large cup of coffee." Mike said, feet on his desk, looking through the files.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Last night I got a call from Bill, he needed me to come on a mission to back Aaron Johnston." Mike said. "Still worn out. The other people found our spot and we had to run out of there like zebra's running from tigers."  
  
Ron smiled and walked to get some coffee. Then he saw someone he hadn't seen for months.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron whispered antipathingly.  
  
Malfoy gave a bright green flyer to the secretaries. Then he saw Ron and smiled wickedly. Malfoy slaunted over. "Well...I have not seen you in a long while."  
  
"Yes, and I wanted to keep it that way." Ron said, grabbing a mug.  
  
"So, what have you been up to? Oh never mind I don't care. But here,"  
  
Ron took the flyer Malfoy handed him. "Have a flyer."  
  
Ron looked at the flyer and read aloud, "P.A.D.L People Against the Dark Lord..." Ron burst into laughter.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I don't see why you are laughing... we both lost someone because of him."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks." Ron crumpled the flyer and shot toward the trash with his left hand. It bounced and fell on the floor. Malfoy and Ron both looked at it. "Janitors will get it."  
  
Malfoy looked at him slightly perplexed. "I don't understand... you don't want to go to a meeting to finally get over your losses?"  
  
"No, I don't want to got to a *pointless* meeting. My friends are well and alive and need time away from-"  
  
"You?" Malfoy finished.  
  
No was there to stop Ron from pushing Malfoy against the wall. People took noticed. Ron held his hand on Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Look I don't feel like talking about the past I just lost a couple of friends you lost a wife who actually died so why don't you just got weep your heart out and leave me the heck alone." Ron released and started to pour the coffee.  
  
Malfoy brushed himself once more and said he was alright. "I- I didn't just lose a wife to the Dark Lord and- Granger."  
  
"What your dignity? Some blood?" Ron asked.  
  
"A baby."  
  
Ron froze and looked at him. The coffee spilled and Ron stopped but kept his eyes. "What?"  
  
Malfoy looked down and played with the flyers. "My wife was- four months pregnant."  
  
Ron rubbed the coffee bottle. She was a little fat, Ron remembered.  
  
"She, she lost it the day Granger- Granger pushed Lisa out the window." Malfoy swallowed hard and looked away.  
  
Ron sighed. He didn't want to go all emotional on him; he could see that Malfoy was not up for that. "I am- well- sorry, alright." Ron said uncomfortably. Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair. "Right." Malfoy walked out depressingly. Ron stood for awhile the added the sugar to Mike's coffee.  
  
The old Janitor crossed by. "Who dropped this? Did you Ron?"  
  
"Oh...no." Ron said.  
  
" I'm no VM you better pick that up rich boy!" The janitor strolled away mumbling things.  
  
Ron picked up the ball of paper and pocketed it. Then he gave Mike his coffee to find that Mike didn't like sugar in his coffee.  
  
***  
  
The Championships neared and Ron got ready by practicing chess with Mike. Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to get Maria to say yes that she could disapparate for Britain for a day.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Maria, I have to, it's important!"  
  
"You can't, you were just now getting Antonio jr. to make a potion that cured boils!"  
  
"I know, I know but this is important, did I mention that it is important?"  
  
"How *important*?"  
  
"As important as- as a friend going to a friends- Quidditch or- or *Chess*, *Champion* Chess, match." Hermione said. "It'd be the important and first game I missed."  
  
"So you are blowing off Antonio to go see- Quidditch and Chess matches!" Maria said outraged.  
  
"Not that I want to see it, it's that my friend Champion Game and he hated it if I weren't there." Hermione said. "He doesn't know that I'm there, but still."  
  
Maria sighed heavily. "Alright. But you must tell Antonio Jr." Maria walked away. Hermione smiled.  
  
She told Toni that she'd be gone for awhile at the end of June and even though he seemed to disliked it but accepted. So on the last day of June, Hermione dressed and apparated to the Stadium where the chess game would be held.  
  
She gave the man her ticket and sat on the fifth row, 1st seat. She was glad that a kid was sitting next to her and other the other row across from her a sleepy old man. The lights darkened and a booming voice was heard.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Chess Championship!" Claps echoed through the stadium. "Tonight the Contestants are Charles DeFolle of France-" there was loud clapping "-and Ronald Weasley of Britain!" again the loud clapping echoed. "But first, tap along to Tapping Oaks of Europe!" people cheered.  
  
When they came out Hermione took out her Omninoculars and read the badge on their chests as the boy next to her said, "Toe?"  
  
They started tap dancing and in the background a soft orchestra played. Hermione searched for them to see them besides the Top Box. It consisted of five violins, and a few large string instruments that Hermione couldn't name at the moment.  
  
For awhile they played and Hermione heard the child next to her grunt "This blows." And finally they were finished.  
  
"Now, please give a warm welcome to our Chess Champions- DeFolle and Weasley!" There were loud cheers. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw Ron come out. Next to him was a short and gawky man with the thickest curly brown hair. Both smiled with glory and seated and a small chess board while on their side was the larger chess board. While they did this, the announcer spoke of some details of their life. "If the contestants will shake hands." They did. "Lets Play Wizards Chess!" People cheered and the game began. Hermione sat with her Omninoculars and watched the exciting game through them while the Child snored loudly.  
  
Soon, after flying stone pieces and remarks like "that's got to hurt" and "Bad move, son", Ron won the game.  
  
Hermione stood and cheered as well as many others. Ron went to the center of the board, surrounded by stones. A man joined him and made him raise his hand up and the crowd cheered louder and the child next to Hermione awoke.  
  
After a short while it became a party down there. The T.O.E came back for a final dance singing 'Weasley!' once in awhile. The Orchestra played loud, and Charles folded his arms and seemed to admire it. Ron beckoned him on stage and he did without hesitation.  
  
It was time for her to go.  
  
***  
  
"That was an excellent game Weasley, honestly, I don't care that I didn't win." Charles DeFolle said, pouring some butterbeer for the both of them.  
  
"I don't know, it's just you're the nicest opponent I've played against." Ron said. "Even if you were a sore winner, you'd still be the nicest guy."  
  
Charles smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Thankyou. I've actually been taking classes that really calm you down and everything in the world just seems right again." Charles handed the glass and brushed the pillow mint off his bed.  
  
"You need to take classes?" Ron said, sitting in a chair.  
  
"Yes, ever since this girl totally broke my heart after one great night." Charles remembered sadly.  
  
Ron frowned and drank his butterbeer. "She must have been some girl."  
  
Charles nodded. "Daughter of the Minister of Magic of France. The way she she slipped out of her-"  
  
"Yes, that's quite enough I need to know." Ron said, drinking up the rest of his butterbeer. Charles nodded and brought out a wine bottle and drank it. "So how long are you staying in this hotel?"  
  
"I leave tomorrow morning." Charles said.  
  
Ron nodded and there was a large knock on the door. Ron answered it to find Hugh Giles.  
  
"Ron! Son! C'mon we got other things to do. How you doing, Charles? Sorry you didn't win, but maybe you should actually learn chess." Hugh Giles laughed heavily at his own joke. Charles drank the rest of the wine.  
  
"I'll write you," Ron said and left with Giles. They walked through the halls with Hugh Giles pointing out excellent parts of the game when they passed the lobby and lead him to a dinner table where two people sat. An old man and a young women around Ron's age with silky brown hair and large blue eyes.  
  
"Ron meet the Minister of France and his lovely daughter, Lela Poulin."  
  
Ron smiled and shook the Minister's hand and then turned to Lela. He then remembered what Charles said and shook her hand. She smiled back with perfect white teeth.  
  
"Sit, Ron, sit and have a bite." Giles said seating himself next to the Minister, who smiled merrily.  
  
"Actually I'm not-"  
  
"Sit!" Giles said firmly and kept his smile. Ron sat and felt Lela's eyes on him.  
  
Giles talked to the Minister and Ron said a few things to the conversation but he was really left to talk to Lela, whose high heels kept bumping his leg.  
  
After awhile Lela said, "Father, Father," He turned to her. "I'm really tired, may I go up to bed?"  
  
"Of course dear. Now, what were you saying about the foolish man on the last match, Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Ron, please come and escort me." Lela said and Ron had no choice. As they went into the lobby, Ron smiled when he saw Mike run up.  
  
"Thanks for those Private Box seats. I've never been close to so many rich people." Mike noticed Lela and smiled and Ron excused them away from her.  
  
"Mike, say something, that you need me somewhere right away, I don't want to 'escort' this girl to her room."  
  
Mike shook his head. "No can do. I'm trying to find your soulmate here, and I say take a chance. Have a drink. That's all you need to do." Mike smiled. "Also I have to get us home. Little Tess is getting hungry and Tami's embarrassed to breast feed in a public bathroom." Mike apparated out. Ron turned to the smiling Lela.  
  
They walked up the stairs, Lela talking about something. When they came up to her room, she invited him for one drink and Ron accepted doubtfully.  
  
The second they were in the hotel room, Ron said. "Actually no, I have to go."  
  
Lela bit her lip. "Really? Now? You can't stay?" She closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"No, thankyou." Ron said nervously.  
  
Lela then went up to him and ran her fingers up, until they were together around his neck. Ron looked at her and was about to say something when she kissed him passionately, and Ron could not release. He just closed his eyes and tried to push his mouth away, but the woman surprisingly had a strong grip.  
  
Finally she pushed him and he fell on to the bed and looked down at his shirt. "Hey, how'd you unbutton it?"  
  
Lela sighed heavily. "Your just layered up, aren't you?" Seeing he was wearing a white tank under. She then walked over and Ron quickly backed away and off the bed. He grabbed a pillow to block himself.  
  
"Look, Lela. Not that your not pretty or- whatever, but we- we just met." Ron said. Lela looked at him and frowned.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So, calm down a bit." Ron said. "You know, how about we get to know eachother first."  
  
"Get to- know eachother first?" she said, as if she'd never heard of it.  
  
"Yes." Ron said, placing the pillow down, almost sure she wasn't going to attack. Lela looked him up and down. "You- you workout?"  
  
Ron closed his eyes. What was wrong with this women? "Yes."  
  
Lela looked at his white tank and answered slowly, "Alright."  
  
Ron sighed and started buttoning up his shirt, Hermione's tank once more covered.  
  
********************************  
  
okay well Ron has met Lela, soon, it'll be Hermione's time to meet someone similar. 


	10. Stuck

Disclaimer: See past Disclaimers  
  
Chapter 10: Stuck  
  
About 3 months later, September  
  
Ron apparated to the Train station, just in time when Lela was getting out. She smiled and ran to him and gave him a kiss and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Ron, I've missed you so much." Lela said. "You didn't write me, why didn't you write me?"  
  
"Oh, must have got lost in the Owl Post." Ron said. "How was China?"  
  
"Great, I didn't understand a thing they said. But they got me great gifts to Glass figurines to clothing." They walked a little and the apparated to Lela's room in her mansion. Ron took the luggage and put it down by her bed she then hugged him and kissed him again.  
  
"Okay, I have to get home." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, we actually need to talk."  
  
"Oh?" Ron asked letting go. He sat on his bed. Breakup? Well, it wouldn't be to bad, sometimes she got on his nerves.  
  
"It's been awhile. We've been dating for two months, I've been gone for half the time, but it still counts." Lela said sitting next to him. "I think it's been long enough."  
  
Ron looked at her perplexed. Then he understood and shifted his weight.. "Ohh... well, Lela-"  
  
"No Ron, let me finish, dear." Lela said, stopping him. "I see it in your eyes that you haven't been happy in a very long while. I think you are avoiding going farther into this relationship."  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. "O- kay?"  
  
"No it's not okay. Look, whatever you left, whatever your wishing to happen I don't know but all I know is that you need to move on." Lela said and took Ron's hand and rubbed it. "I think we should move on- together." Ron bit his lip searching for something to say.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I'm getting bored. It's your choice." Lela said irritably.  
  
Ron gripped her hand and looked at her tired, waiting eyes.  
  
***  
  
4 months later from that, January  
  
Hermione smiled at Toni's achievement. "Very good, very good!"  
  
"Wow, that's like eighth potion I've mastered." Toni said, cleaning the table off.  
  
"Well, you know what time it is. To try the wand again." Hermione said. "No!" Toni said standing. "No, I'm not ready, I won't I won't."  
  
"Come on, look I've taught you potions you will be taught next fall, and now you've got to learn some spells that you will be taught."  
  
"Why can't I just wait, until I go to school?"  
  
"You don't want to waste your time at school if you are unable to do the magic." Hermione said, taking his hand and leading him to his room.  
  
"I can be home schooled. You can be my teacher, and I will not have to go to any school." Toni let go and sat on his bed.  
  
"Oh Toni, I would simply love it, but you must go to school and make friends. I can not teach all the courses you need to be taught." Hermione said going into Toni's closet to find his wand. "You'll love school. And you'll also be away from here, if you don't like it here. You'll make friends, have fun inbetween classes, fight large trolls and collect points for your-" Hermione stopped. She picked up a box. "What's this?"  
  
"It's my candy box. You know, all the candy I get and save to eat at another time." Toni said, making his bed neater.  
  
Hermione opened it and inside was all sorts of glamorous candy. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cockroach Clusters, all the candy Hermione could name in the wizarding world. "Toni! Why, have you any cavities?" Hermione said picking some up and dropping them back. "What are these, I have never seen them before?" Hermione picked up a red box and inside were small shiny squares.  
  
"Oh, those are some candies that my friend made." Toni said casually and opened a drawer to reveal another box. "I eat one every day. They're very tasty."  
  
"Toni! Why didn't you tell me? For all you know it can be- poisoned squares eating you from inside out and- and making you not able to do magic!"  
  
Toni frowned. "I don't think my friend would ever do that to me."  
  
"Well, even if they are not bad, you have to tell me what you eat!" Hermione said angrily picking up a box and pocketing it. "Are there any other red bad candies you have been eating on a daily basis?"  
  
"No, Hermione, no." Toni said surprised at her reaction to this new candy. "But I have to say, the friend that gave them to me is coming in about a month with my Dad, and he isn't going to be too happy."  
  
"I hope so!" Hermione said putting the box away. She couldn't believe that she was here for 1 and a half years, and she didn't know Toni's correct servings. Hermione was about to walk out the classroom when Toni reminded her about the wand. "Oh- we'll do it later." Hermione said and closed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione strongly wanted to study the candy. They just seemed so bad and mysterious. She picked one up and tried. She couldn't. What she needed was a lab, Antonio's lab. But she was forbidden so long ago... Hermione then began to ponder what possibly could be kept in that lab. Secret potions? Secret Research? Secret ill making candy?  
  
Hermione growled and dropped the candy back. She didn't want to taste it; what if it had some bad effect? Hermione walked into Toni's room, where he was reading one of the books she gave him. He looked up.  
  
"What? Come to take the rest of my contaminated sweets?" Toni said angrily. "I do not understand why you can not believe that it is just real candy?"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. But do you notice how much better you are doing. You completed a whole potion in two weeks." Hermione said. "After complaining and whining and all."  
  
Toni looked at her. He sighed. "I did. Maybe the cut down on that candy has helped." Toni admitted.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes! Yes! You're doing so much better."  
  
"I'm craving it all the time but whatever." Toni said. "I can complete a whole potion!"  
  
"You sound not too glad."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I should sound pissed." Toni said getting his book.  
  
"Don't be angry at me. I can't believe you're mad over a candy."  
  
Toni sighed and looked at Hermione. "I do not know either."  
  
***  
  
"Thank you again, Lavender on helping me water these plants." Maria said grabbing a towel and wiping her forehead. "I am head maid, not a gardener."  
  
"Yes, and I'm just the teacher nanny person." Hermione said. "Do we need to pick the rest of these berries?"  
  
"More berries? Mrs. Landeras did say pick all that can be found."  
  
"She never had us pick berries before." Hermione complained.  
  
"Friend is coming over today, and he loves these berries." Maria said grabbing her basket. "She said to cut a few roses too. You get those roses and I'll finish up these berries."  
  
Hermione nodded and poured the berries into Maria's basket and went up to the rose bush. "Accio, scissors!" Hermione said and they came. She started cutting and when she saw one cut to closely to the rose she pinned it in her hair and hummed more. Across she saw Tina by the waterfall, stand and smile.  
  
"Benjamin!"  
  
Hermione stopped. Benjamin? Hermione looked up and saw Mr. Landeras walking besides a tall buff man come up and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione was stunned that Mr. Landeras knew the man too... and that they seemed to of known each other for a long time!  
  
Benjamin released and looked around and caught Hermione's eye. For a moment they just stared. Then his handsome face smiled showing his teeth, His familiar sea green eyes shining bright. His hair was brown and had flyaway ends. Hermione could have just melted on the spot, but the mysterious attached to the man let her stay standing tall. She looked away and continued to cut.  
  
***  
  
Ron finished up his desert. He looked at Lela, who was twirling her ice cream with her spoon and looking at a man behind the counter. Ron seriously didn't know what was going on. They've spent the last months just hanging out, barely talking and acting as if the were still together. 'How's the relationship going?' someone would ask. 'Oh, fine.' Ron's answer would be.  
  
Ron had the feeling that Lela's dad strongly approved of their dating and that's why Lela kept at it. When Ron once asked what they were doing, she got confused. Ron wanted to end it so badly, but he had the feeling if he did, she'd come back and act as if it never had happened.  
  
What Ron needed was to prove that they couldn't be together. Maybe catch her in the act with some other guy- the way she looked around Ron knew the flirtatious young women was searching for a little excitement in someone else. She would break any moment. Ron just needed to wait. He knew he couldn't trust her, or open up to her. They were stuck in this boring dating circle where nothing really mattered. He just needed her to budge.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to go freshen up- and maybe head on home it's getting late." Lela said running her hands through her sleek hair while looking at the man behind the counter.  
  
Ron smiled and tried to hide it. "Alright, I'll- get the bill."  
  
Lela quickly got up without saying goodbye. Ron wiped his hands and saw in the corner of his eye the man getting up and disappearing into the same hall Lela had too.  
  
Ron put the money and tip down and followed silently. He came to the hall and saw that it consisted of the bathrooms and a janitor's closet. Ron looked at the closet and heard noises. How would he explain how he came across to looking into a closet? Then Ron shook his head and opened it anyways.  
  
Inside was a very shocked janitor cleaning his mop.  
  
"Damn!" Ron yelled. "Have you seen a man and a woman the man works here and the woman wearing a very inappropriate red dress? No?" Ron closed the closet. He wasn't going to waste the rest of the night searching for them so he stomped out the restaurant murmuring, "She's paying next time..."  
  
**********************************  
  
If there's one thing in this story that I don't know its if Ron and Lela decided at the beginning of the chapter. I just came up to the conclusion that it doesn't matter. If they did, that's all Lela wanted and go's on flirting with other men. If they didn't, then Lela just sticks around so that her father wouldn't know she was flirting with other men. You decide. Next chapter it'll be all about Hermione and Benjamin. Thanks for the reviews, EvilMicella glad that you are still reading!!! 


	11. Play With the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own the Spanish Family  
  
Chapter 11: Play with The Mind  
  
Hermione walked over when Toni came out and gave Benjamin a hug.  
  
"Ben! You're here!" Toni said. Antonio stared somewhat enviously. "I missed you! Have you met Hermione? She is the best."  
  
I believe we have not been introduced." Benjamin said. Even his voice was wonderful. "My name is Benjamin but please call me- Ohnath... do not ask me what it means." He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Tina stared somewhat enviously.  
  
Hermione pulled her hand away, but not so rapidly that it be rude. "Here are the flowers you asked for Mrs. Landeras." Hermione said handing the basket. "My name is not Hermione. It's Lavender Brown. Hermione is just my nickname."  
  
"Don't ask her how she got it." Toni said nodding.  
  
"Nickname, is it?" Ohnath said. They stared.  
  
"Benjamin, come in, have a bite." Tina said breaking the tension and leading Ohnath inside. Toni took Hermione's hand and they followed. Mr. Landeras pursued behind them.  
  
**  
  
Throughout the meal, Ohnath gave Hermione glances and smiles and Hermione tried not to return it. But how could she be so foul? She ate silently while Tina talked and smiled and laughed for the first time.  
  
"So, Toni, you've been- munching on those sweets I gave you?" Ohnath asked. "Have you enough or shall I send more?"  
  
"Nah- I have not ate them in a month." Toni said glancing at Hermione and then eating the rest of his meal customarily.  
  
"What?" Ohnath said and Hermione was suspicious at his reaction. "Why- why do you fail to consume the delicious things?"  
  
"I love the way you talk." Tina added and then quickly glanced at her husband across the table and went back to eating silently.  
  
"Hermione made me cut down." Toni said. "I have been improving well-"  
  
Ohnath put down his spoon and frowned. "Toni, I made those for you so that you could have seconds of guilty pleasure." Ohnath looked at Hermione who was frowning at him and his vibe changed. "We'll just eat them together later? It'll be our guilty pleasure for both of us."  
  
It was back to normal with Tina and Ohnath talking, Ohnath glancing and smiling. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me."  
  
***  
  
The next morning Hermione did her usual Yoga that she had been practicing everyday for the past half year. Then she went outside and sat on the white benches in the garden in front of the lake. Today was peaceful and beautiful and sunny for a late February day. Hermione picked up a flower and started throwing the petals into the water.  
  
She felt something, and a cold wind passed her and Hermione put her hands over her hair, straightened her skirt and watched the water more. Then she felt fingers touch her neck softly. Hermione jerked and looked up to see Ohnath. It was his first morning here, and already he was on Hermione's nerves.  
  
"Ohnath." Hermione said. "You are up early-"  
  
"I saw you from the balcony...I know that I'd be foolish if I didn't come down and accompany you." Ohnath whispered softly, his hands going down her arms. "You're like a beam of light in all the darkness, a rose in a field of dandelions, a moon in a sky of stars..." It was no other then Ohnath's lips traveling down her neck.  
  
Hermione pushed him and away and moved. "Ohnath- please..." Hermione said. Was he some kind of poet?  
  
Ohnath sat next to her and Hermione could feel his eyes. She turned to look at him. "What? What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want peace...A place to belong... isn't that what you want? Isn't it something you crave and hunger?" Ohnath whispered, drawing closer and before she knew it, his lips had found hers.  
  
Hermione was surprised at the first second of touch and quickly backed out. "No, no, I can't you filthy- poet man who sneaks behind his friends back being with his wife and cheating on her and feeding kids poisoned red treats!"  
  
Ohanth backed away, and looked a bit shocked. "Obviously your heart...lies somewhere else..."  
  
"No! Stop talking- just stop talking and leave me alone!" Hermione screamed getting up and wiping off her neck and lips roughly. "Why don't you leave this family alone, they have enough problems already."  
  
Ohnath stood. "I can't. And I'm not feeding that child bad candy and how do you suppose I am with- Tina?"  
  
"I- I suspected, that's all." Hermione said angrily. "You don't need to know. Who are you and how can anyone trust you?"  
  
"We all have our secrets, Hermione," Ohnath said slowly.  
  
"My name is Lavender!"  
  
"I wonder, how anyone can trust you when-" In an instant Ohnath grabbed Hermione and pulled up her sleeve. "You hide- this."  
  
There burned the dark mark. Hermione could not yell. She could only stare. "How did you- who are you?"  
  
"Another day you shall be swayed, Hermione Granger." Ohnath planted a passionate kiss on her lips once more and ran off.  
  
Hermione stood there covering the dark mark. With all the peace Ohnath seemed to offer, frustration and confusion was what she was getting.  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, Ohnath had been hanging around having meetings with Mr. Landeras in his large study and flirting with Tina. Hermione found out that he was twenty four year old poet. Tina on the other hand was thirty. Hermione knew that she was more then ready to go sneak into Mr. Landeras' lab and rip at the candy.  
  
So one day, weeks after Ohnath's arrival, Hermione grabbed Toni's invisibility cloak and walked off with it in her pocket. She passed the room many times and when she decided to come in it opened and out came Mr. Landeras.  
  
"Mr. Landeras!" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Oh, Miss Brown... hello." He said softly. Hermione noticed a pin on his chest. It was gold, with a capital G on it and a W hanging from it and a W hanging from that. He took it off. "Not wandering around, I hope."  
  
"No- just walking." Hermione said.  
  
Mr. Landeras nodded. "Do you know where my wife is?"  
  
"With Ohnath, maybe." Hermione said and quickly Mr. Landeras walked off. Hermione shrugged, looked around and put the cloak over her.  
  
She walked in and down the creaky stairs. She got to the stone cement and went to the steel door. Password...what was the password? Hermione shrugged and took a bottle of hot contents and poured it into the handle. Hermione smiled when it opened and went in.  
  
She looked around. It was empty. She closed the lab and put a desk in front of it. Then she dropped the cloak, found a table and quickly began on her work. She searched in books then ripped the candy trying to find familiar ingredients.  
  
After half an hour she could only find out that it contained water and sugar. Everything else seemed unfamiliar. Hermione growled and then put the book back and at the same time noticed another.  
  
"The book from my dream." Hermione whispered. The first dream of Voldemort and wearing the pink dress. Hermione opened the old book slowly and say that it was in a different language. Not Spanish. It looked Greek/ German/ Japanese. It was not printed, but written. Hermione flipped more through it with fascination. She looked at the front, the words in gold, and the book with soft brown leather. Hermione turned it to the last page which it read:  
  
Darkness falls forever.  
  
Hermione frowned, pocketed the book and escaped quietly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on the balcony the air rushing through her hair, the sun shining bright. It had a beautiful view of the garden below and hills far ahead. Another world perhaps, Hermione imagined. Maybe a place where unhappiness never touched the human heart, a place where company was a given. Hermione heard footsteps.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone, Ohnath?" Hermione said, finishing her tea.  
  
"Why must I? We can not have our peace all the time." Ohnath said sitting on the bench, next to her.  
  
"If you came to sway, sway someone else." Hermione said. "How about Tina. A person would be thick if they didn't know something was going on between you two. Go be with her. Go love her."  
  
"I do not want to be in love, but yet I find myself following my heart's desire into the depths of her world." Ohnath said looking out. "But love weakens you."  
  
"Love does not weaken you."  
  
"When you love someone, you pour your heart out to him or her. When they betray you, your sadness could lead to anything." Ohnath said. "Isn't it funny when you give your world... you get nothing in return?" Ohnath stood.  
  
Hermione stood. "What did you say?" Ohnath frowned and looked at her. "I said, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hermione remembered Voldemort saying that line in her dream.  
  
To Hermione's surprise Ohnath sneered, an evil glint in his eyes. "Darkness falls forever." Then he walked off. Hermione knew now, that his mysterious was evil.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat up on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She got up and, put her robe on and walked to get a glass of water and maybe check on Toni. As Hermione walked through the dark halls she heard noises and laughter.  
  
Hermione stopped and then heard murmuring voices. It was a woman's voice. Then a man's voice. The woman started coughing, said something and then Hermione heard something drop.  
  
Frowning, Hermione walked faster and heard small noises. It was coming from Ohnath's room. Heart beating, Hermione sprinted going to Ohnath's room. She saw on the bottom a dimmed light. Without hesitation, Hermione opened it.  
  
Ohnath was standing, putting his shirt back on. He looked at her frowning and started buttoning. Hermione looked behind him, the window wide open and cold wind blowing furiously... and a figure on the bed.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you always come crashing into someone's room when they're having a little fun?" Ohnath said and started cleaning wine bottles off the table.  
  
"You disgusting- is that Tina?" Hermione asked. Ohnath just smiled. "You didn't- hurt her, did you?"  
  
Ohnath looked at her. "Of course not. She had free will." Ohnath said putting on the rest of his robes. "She wanted to... only she felt a little guilty, who could blame her, her husband just minutes away... she- died before we could."  
  
Hermione looked at him with complete shock. "What?" Hermione ran to her side. Tina was lying there, cold, with her eyes closed. "You- killed her?!"  
  
"No, the poison did." Ohnath said and stood on the windowsill and still looked at Hermione. If he was careful, he could of fell. "You see Hermione, I knew that you were on to me, so I had to finish my business here and leave! But I could not leave without going away presents!" Ohnath tossed a pouch. Hermione felt a bottle.  
  
"Do not throw it away- it is to clear that mark of your arm!" Ohnath smiled. "You see, I am the potions master! And I want power! Antonio has it! I was going to make his kid ill with the red candy, maybe break his heart a little, but you interrupted and I had to go straight to the wife- I knew she felt as if her husband didn't love her but he did- he'd die for her, and die without her hopefully!"  
  
Hermione gripped the pouch. "No..."  
  
"You see, with love, you can play with the mind- and that is just one of many ways love weakens you!" Ohnath said. "I have to go- attend more business- is there anything you'd like to say?!" "I'll find you! I'll find you and turn you in!" Hermione yelled threateningly. "This isn't the last I'll see of you!"  
  
"No! It's not!" Ohnath said laughing. "But may I add- that no man like me- gives out his real name! Goodbye." And with that, Ohnath fell backwards.  
  
"No! Nooo!" Hermione yelled running to the window and seeing Ohnath disparate in the air.  
  
*********************  
  
Okay, so I pushed all the Ohnath in Spain parts in one whole chapter. But even though Ohnath is evil and all, he's also a really interesting character that comes back later. 


	12. Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own those mentioned in the HP books.  
  
Chapter 12: Together Again  
  
"Giles." Ron said entering the large mansion. "Giles- I don't want this." Ron looked around. "I can't afford it."  
  
"Oh, yes you can." Giles said touching the walls. "See, it's not that expensive. And I'll help you buy it- you've just made me so proud over the years. You are going to win the championship and get even more money!"  
  
Ron looked at Giles. "But this big thing- all alone?"  
  
"No, you'll get to have a VM family. Also you've got a horse stall out back enough for three horses! There's an underground room where you can have more pets or something." Giles said excited. "Four levels- six bathrooms, two balconies, fourteen bedrooms, three living rooms, a kitchen and a pool. So you see, not that big."  
  
"It's big to me." Ron looked inside a room.  
  
"It's also by a forest- and you've got a lot of land for your horses to graze, a fountain, and a garden. It's peaceful and perfect!" Giles said showing him around. "Oh, you could get a bunch of nifflers! And if you want, you can add more to it!"  
  
"I'll think I'll pass." Ron said. "It's pretty great."  
  
"It is! So here's the brochure, I put on the bottom how much you will be paying and how much I will." Giles smiled. "You'll have me over anytime right?"  
  
Ron looked at him. "Yeah." He lied.  
  
"Oh, here are your VM's now." Giles said. Two people, a man and a woman came in. They smiled and shook Ron's hand. They had grayish brown hair and were called Greg and Georgia.  
  
"Let's get some of your stuff in here." Giles said smiling.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed loudly in front of the mirror. Her hair now a dark red and cut just below her shoulders. She gripped the invisibility cloak Toni had gave her. The day she lost her job was forever in her mind.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione went into the room and saw Toni in the corner. He was away from everyone else just staring without tears. Maria was on the couch holding a handkerchief. Antonio was in the opposite corner standing tall and staring. He turned his face when wizards in black robes came down stairs with the casket. Toni leaned down against the wall.  
  
Maria got up and went to Hermione. "Thankyou for all you have done for us." Maria said and blew her nose. "There's- there's no need for you here anymore. Go back home, and be with your family."  
  
Hermione looked at her and was about to answer when Toni said. "No, Hermione you can't!" Toni said getting up. "We need you here."  
  
"Toni!" Maria said. "You can't ask her that."  
  
"But she's- she's family! She's all I got, I can't live without her I can't live alone with him!" Toni pointed to his father. "I won't, I won't, I want mother, I want mother! She died because you didn't love her!"  
  
"TONI!" Maria said.  
  
"Let the boy speak his mind." Mr. Landeras said firmly but calmly. "You can't hold the boy down." Mr. Landeras turned to Hermione. "Your final paycheck will be large. Thankyou for all your time-"  
  
"NOOO!!!" Toni yelled. Quickly Maria punished him to go to his room. He did, loudly and in tears.  
  
Mr. Landeras sighed. "Thankyou again."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sighed and went onto the train. She knew what she had to do. She would go to the library and find out if the potion Ohnath had gave her was okay to wear.  
  
*** "Okay, I'm going to go." Ron said and fixed his files. "Man, I feel like a reporter. A reporter who finished moving into his mansion."  
  
"You're just going to the meeting in front of the library to get a bigger idea of the leader, Owen something, on the group W.A.W." Mike said, drinking his coffee. "I know, it's crap, I wish I were an Auror doing real damage."  
  
"Waw- Wizards Against War." Ron shook his head and disapparated.  
  
When Ron got there he saw posters and people going wild. Some people had red paint on their forehead reading WAW and yelling, "No more wars! No more wars!"  
  
Ron saw a man with bodyguards around him. He was the Minister of Magic after Dumbledore. Percy was standing with him also.  
  
"Sir, here's an information booklet for you to have-"  
  
Ron turned around and saw a girl with wild brown hair and a WAW forehead. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh- Ron Weasley!"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, err, you're mistaken." Ron said.  
  
"I would not I have like five posters of you on my wall!" The girl said, and pushed back her glasses. "Me and my friends think you should get promoted from your wizarding job- ooh ooh aren't you getting a mansion up in the hills or something. Oh wait no, can I have your autograph!" The girl was jumping with excitement and took out a notebook.  
  
Ron frowned and then he heard loud noises and saw fireworks burst into the air.  
  
"Fire works- didn't know we were going to do that. Anyway, I have to go you'll wait here and I'll get your address- I mean autograph later, ok! Ok?! Don't leave! Do not leave." The girl ran off.  
  
Ron sighed and then heard booming words. "STUPEFY!" He heard people's screams and a bodyguard by the minister fell down. People started scattering from all directions as masked men came into notice holding out their wands and pointing. People started falling to the ground and Ron started running with his wand out.  
  
"We must have war! The Dark Lord and his cronies should burn!!!" A person yelled and tried to grab hold of the minister.  
  
Ron frowned. Both were against Voldemort but one wanted war and one wanted peace. Ron shook his head at the nonsense and then tried to stun a hooded man who was holding Percy.  
  
"*Expelliarmus*!" Ron yelled and the man fell back.  
  
"Ron, I can take care of myself." Percy said huffily, fixed his glasses and dissaparated. Ron knew he should disaparate too.  
  
"*Avada Kedavra*!" A hooded masked man said. "If you want things out of your way, you got to use the best spells!" The man said and started pushing people. Ron pushed people also to get to him.  
  
"*Avada kedavra*!" The man said again, but this time Ron pushed the person out of the way.  
  
"Hey, Red head! Stay out." The man boomed.  
  
Ron stood and looked for the man but the crowds were too thick. He turned and then heard "*Avada Kedavra*!"  
  
Before Ron could do anything he heard someone scream "Noo!" and was pushed on the ground by someone.  
  
"This won't be the last I see of you, Owen!" The man said and disaparated. People still screamed and yelled.  
  
Ron turned his body. "You saved my li-" Ron stopped. It was a women with red hair and large brown eyes. She looked at him with a frozen gaze and Ron could recognize her anywhere. "Hermione?"  
  
The woman stood and brushed herself off and Ron stood. "Hermione, you saved me. Where have you been-"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm not this Hermione." The women said and started pushing through the crowds. Ron followed.  
  
"Don't fool around, Hermione. Hermione, I've been so lonely-"  
  
"I'm not Hermione, leave me alone!" the women screamed and ran.  
  
"No, wait- wait!" Ron yelled but the crowds and bodies got in his way and he could not get to her.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat in his new lounge drinking some wine. He sat on the couch and turned his head to see the fireplace, where dancing fires took place. He couldn't believe that he had found Hermione- and lost her instantly. He wanted her here, he needed her. But could it have possibly not been Hermione? This went over in Ron's head and it made him more frustrated.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, there's someone here to see you." Greg said.  
  
Ron looked up and nodded and then went back to drinking his wine. He heard footsteps of high heels and then they stopped. Ron but his wine glass down and turned to look at the person.  
  
It was the woman at the protest earlier. She was standing and smiling, but seemed to be crying at the same and was gripping her small purse.  
  
"Hello, Ron." She said.  
  
Ron stood and strode over, kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you, I thought I'd never see you again..."  
  
Hermione stood there half crying half full of joy. "I'm so sorry- for earlier- I missed you so but I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure if I was ready to see you, forgive you but- oh Ron, I couldn't be mad at you, couldn't- couldn't-"  
  
Ron looked at her, their foreheads together. Hermione looked up at him, then at his lips and then turned her face and pulled him into a tighter hug.  
  
"I've missed you," Ron said. "I've missed you so much."  
  
After minutes of just holding they finally sat on the couch and started explaining what they did during their time away. Ron didn't mention Lela. Hermione didn't mention the time Ohnath had kissed her in the garden. Hermione explained that she had gone to every one of Ron's matches, and Ron explained that he had got her present.  
  
They talked all night, drinking butterbeer and wine, laughing, until they were dreary sleepy. They were together again.  
  
********************************  
  
More to come! Oh they just fell asleep on the couches, nothing more... 


	13. Glances

Disclaimer: I don't own those familiar in HP books.  
  
Chapter 13: Glances  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. The curtains were closed but there was sun behind them. Hermione sat up, wrapped in a warm blanket. Hermione stretched, for she was sleeping in a bad position and wondered where Ron was. She stood and brought the blanket with her but she didn't know her way around the mansion. She then heard Ron's voice and walked toward it.  
  
"It was just a crazy protest." Ron said. Hermione leaned against the wall and saw Ron talking to a man in the fireplace. "No, the minister was not killed."  
  
"Quite shocking...I am glad that Lela and I am far from that nonsense." The man was old and shaking his head. "I'll tell her you said hi."  
  
"Yes, thankyou." Ron said.  
  
Hermione saw that he was wearing the tank she had given him that one Christmas and noticed that long skinny arms weren't coming out of them. Hermione stood back and finally noticed how much buffer Ron was since she had last saw him. She bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"Goodbye." The man said.  
  
"Goodbye." Ron turned around to see Hermione. He smiled. "Morning."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Who was that?"  
  
"France Minister of Magic." Ron said. "Do you want to eat?"  
  
"How do you know him?" Hermione asked and followed Ron into the dining room.  
  
"I know his daughter." Ron said sitting and plates were quickly put infront of them. They dug in. "So, where are you staying?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm staying here permantely and I need to find a house that no one will find." Hermione said. "People have not forgotten what happened years ago."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron said eating. "Ooh- I know the perfect place."  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
***  
  
"A forest?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Look, you'll build a house and then we'll put one of those spells that hides it from the wizard's eye. Then we can have some kind of way where you can only come in if you go through a certain invisible wall or something."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I guess- it'll do."  
  
They found a way to build a small house complete with a new garden. Then they figured out a doorway. I wall in Diagon Alley. This took about two weeks, and Ron's Championship against Brent Brüchesten took up a day and Ron made another victory. Giles went insane and Hermione wore the invisibility cloak the whole time in the private box.  
  
Finally when the house was finished Hermione went into Diagon Alley to get some furniture and things. She went to a nice antique store that sold at reasonable prices for such fine wood and cloth.  
  
Hermione went out of the store holding bags filled with rugs and small lamps and she squinted at the sight of a tall red head holding hands with a beautiful brunette.  
  
Hermione walked over. "Ron?" Ron and the girl stopped and Ron gave Hermione a shocked look and his hand quickly pulled away from the woman's.  
  
"Ron, who's this?" The girl said and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lela Poulin."  
  
"H- Hannah." Hermione said and shook it. Lela looked at her waiting for her last name and Ron finally unfroze.  
  
"Getting furniture are you?" Ron said looking at the bags. "Lela, Hannah's my good friend."  
  
"Well... we were just about to go to this sweet coffee shop down the street- come with." Lela smiled. "I like to get to know all Ron's friends." Lela smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron looked ready to disagree but Lela insisted and Hermione had no choice but to join.  
  
They went into the coffee shop and sat down at a table by the window. Lela tried to get to know Hermione better and at the same time include successful facts about herself. Ron sat casually looking at his menu.  
  
"May, I get something for you?" Hermione looked up and saw a tall waiter. Then Hermione looked at Lela who was looking at him in a flirty way and licking her lips a bit. The waiter noticed and smiled. Hermione frowned and looked at Ron who seemed to take no notice.  
  
"Water." Lela said shifting her legs around and running her fingers through her hair. "Fresh, water."  
  
"Err...I'll take your cup of the day." Hermione said. The man wrote it down without looking at Hermione or his notepad.  
  
"I'll take...the same thing only a pinch more of sugar and about half more chocolate and milk and also bring today's daily prophet." Ron handed the man the menu and Hermione's jaw dropped when Ron seemed to have no reaction to the obvious staring between Lela and the waiter.  
  
"Coming right up...oops, that's my leg, miss." The man said.  
  
"I know." Lela said and the waiter grinned even wider and went off. Lela turned to Hermione. "So, you know a bit of Spanish. How about Norwegian?"  
  
After awhile the man came back with their drinks and the newspaper.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, took the paper and drank his cup.  
  
The man set down Hermione's drink spilling a little bit of it and then placed Lela's water nicely and cleanly on a napkin. "Anything else you need?"  
  
"You," Lela said and they both laughed. Hermione glanced at Ron. No reaction yet.  
  
Throughout the drink Lela talked a little with Hermione and kept glancing at the waiter who caught her glances. Hermione was even sure that the man stared and drooled when Lela took her jacket off to reveal her red thin strapped dress. Hermione drank her coffee and noticed Lela doing something with her eyes to signal the waiter to follow her.  
  
"I'm going to go- freshen up." Lela said smiling. Ron nodded and Lela stood and walked, shaking her hair and the waiter stared after her. Quickly he put his tray down and followed.  
  
Ron put his newspaper down. "Interesting things going on at-"  
  
"Ron! Did you not see anything?" Hermione whispered loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said folding the paper neatly.  
  
"Lela and the waiter- the way they looked at eachother, flirted- just now she went to 'freshen up' and the man followed." Hermione leaned closer. "Ron- I think- I think Lela and the waiter are- they're- you know-"  
  
Ron sighed. "Hermione if you think they are off having sex, why don't you just go out and say it."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "You know?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ron said as if it were no big deal. "She's been doing that for a long while now."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I thought she was your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well I s'ppose she is. But really I tried to break things off with her, didn't work. She just uses me around public so her Daddy won't know what she's really up to." Ron drank his cup. "I tried to go out with other girls but it didn't work- they thought I was a jerk for considering 'cheating' on my girlfriend." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Just try other ways to break up!"  
  
"I've tried other ways! I've tried trying to catch her with another guy but it doesn't work, she's too good." Ron argued.  
  
"Ron, she may be holding you back from meeting the person your suppose to be with- your soul mate!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh that's a bunch of crap that brightens loner's moods." Ron said. "Anyway if it is true and we're meant to be, she'll find someway to me, right? She'll go 'I've found you.' And I'll go, 'thankyou, I was so lost.'" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and leaned back. "I- I guess your right." It was a moment of silence where they stared at eachother then they heard a women's bellow quickly followed by a women's scream and a man's yell. Ron and Hermione looked to see where it was coming from.  
  
A large woman dropped her towel on the counter and yelled, "Waiter and a woman in ze broom closet!"  
  
***  
  
"I heard you have a friend in town." Mike said reading the newspaper. "Why don't I know of her?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said, putting files in cabinets.  
  
"If she's a good friend, then I should know cause were friends." Mike said.  
  
Ron frowned. "Ooh- what's going on with your wife and kids?"  
  
"Oh, usual. Kids playing, they're so cute, and Tami wants to get a job, you know help bring in the bread..."  
  
***  
  
Hermione refused to ever see Lela again. "She's, horrid." Hermione had said. "A- a- a bimbo." Ron had laughed and agreed that if they were careful, they could just hang out alone together.  
  
"Are you sure? A lot of people could see us, you're quite famous for winning those championships." Hermione had said. So Ron and Hermione went to dine and less populated places and sometimes hung out at eachothers houses. They rode on Ron's horses, Harold, Ronnis and Hermesia. Hermione laughed when she heard their names but had fun riding Hermesia. They also played chess. At Hermione's house they would do gardening, eat, and go down her secret passage to her underground library. Nothing could get in their way.  
  
On one summer day Ron packed up to leave. Mike was already gone, with an emergency family crisis. Ron took his suitcase and passed the secretary. "Leah, get home already."  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for my date." She said adding some makeup. "Oh there he is. Ron, this is Matthew, Matthew, this is Ron."  
  
Ron shook the man's hand. "Hello. You'll treat her to a nice place alright?" Leah laughed and the man smiled.  
  
"I always treat women nice." He said, smiling wide.  
  
Ron looked at him feeling like he had saw him once before. Tall figure, mysterious sea green eyes...  
  
**********************************  
  
Think and remember who has those features. Yep, Ohnath's back again! See, they both memorize him from- somewhere... 


	14. Training

Disclaimer: see past disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 14: Training  
  
Hermione looked at the bottle. Days were getting warmer. She couldn't wear long sleeves anymore. But how could she trust Ohnath's potion? She had checked many times and it seemed to be alright.  
  
Hermione opened the bottle to see a brush attached to the cap. Quickly Hermione tested it on a part of the black mark. In an instant it dissolved. Hermione brushed the rest. In seconds, all of it was gone and had no trace of having a mark ever. Hermione bit her lip and opened a small piece of parchment that was attached to it. Once a week, apply one coat. Hermione sighed and hid the bottle.  
  
So Hermione wore a short sleeve top and Ron seemed to not notice anything. Hermione applied it once a week as it had instructed and wondered if she would get a refill.  
  
Hermione and Ron ate at a small diner at the edge of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Not surprisingly, the food is terrible." Hermione said and they laughed a bit. They stopped when they saw their waitress glare at them.  
  
They ate more at talked (She's going to spit on our desert!), when the door opened and Matthew appeared at their table.  
  
"Oh, hey Matthew, need to know Leah's new hours?" Ron asked biting into his food then spitting it into his napkin.  
  
Hermione looked at Matthew. Matthew looked at her. Ron looked at both of them. "Do- do you guys know eachother?"  
  
"No, of course not." Hermione said biting into her meal.  
  
Matthew bit his lip and looked at Hermione for a while then turned to Ron. "No thankyou, we broke up." Matthew said. "Just wanted to say hi." then he bowed his head and left. Ron continued with his conversation and Hermione just nodded.  
  
***  
  
A year passed where Ron and Hermione simply hung out every day, talking eating going at the park, visiting the library often and playing chess. The second year was about to pass when Hermione approached Ron one late September day.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what're you doing here?" Ron said.  
  
"Have you read the paper? The ministers gone."  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sat on his desk and put the paper down. "I'd thought you would of known. He was at a meeting in France when someone used the killing curse on him. The auror, Andrew was there and was killed too."  
  
"Ah, no, Andrew! He was such a nice guy." Ron said reading the paper. "It looks like another mission."  
  
"We'll see, they think a group did it, trying to get some new wizarding equipment." Hermione said and pointed at a man carrying boxes. "They didn't succeed though."  
  
"Hey I heard of that stuff." Ron said. "Their like, little square wants that if you say something it shows a screen and it records pictures, from a muggle idea called video cameras. They attach anywhere, err- Mopecdis. It's illegal to have them if you don't have permission."  
  
"Yes, their valuable. A lot of people will be after this stuff." Hermione said. "And there will be more shipments."  
  
Ron bit his lip then they heard the doorknob turn and the door shake. "Ron," it was Mike. "Ron are you in there, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione you got to leave." Ron said wrapping the paper and giving it to her. Hermione hugged him then climbed out the window and disaparated.  
  
Ron opened the door.  
  
"God, Ron, why did you have the door locked?" Mike said frowning.  
  
"I needed it to be locked so no one would come in because I was-" Ron bit his lip. "Checking something."  
  
Mike looked and him. "Okay... well, boss has ordered us into the meeting room, right about now." Mike kept looking at Ron, as if he were going to rip his pants off any minute now.  
  
***  
  
"So, we're going to send a group to France disguised and a just married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Lues do everything they can for newly weds. They'll take you to a nice small place called 'Eve's café where there will be a poet named Jacques Pox. The couple will meet him backstage and ask him if he knows the group that attacked. He's been in disguise in many groups, he knows of plans but isn't always willing to share- relationships reasons." Their boss rolled his eyes. "So he is a friend so no killing, only threaten."  
  
Ron and Mike exchanged glances. Ron looked around seeing people looking professional and listening.  
  
"With the information the couple receives, we will deal with later." Their boss took out a paper. "Okay, the group leaves for France in a week, and there are only few available to go. The backguiders will watch from the Mopecdis'. Okay, backguiders are Strout, Jackson, and Levis. The couple will be Weasley and- hmm, seems like everyone is at the mission in Japan."  
  
"No, wait, I can not be a part of the couple I'm only an Aurors assistant, I haven't even been called for a backguider job." Ron said standing.  
  
"Andrew is dead so you have no one to assist. Consider yourself promoted." The man said. Ron sat and glanced at Mike who stared at his paper. "Okay, you have the offer of choosing a women and training her, and report her name to Leah sometime. Meeting dismissed."  
  
Ron stood, "Mike, I don't know why they're giving me this job..."  
  
"Because they think you can do good at it." Mike said. "Also you're young...twenty right? You look more like a new groom then me."  
  
***  
  
Hermione laughed. "What, no, tell me your lying," Hermione said pushing the dirt.  
  
"I'm not, I want you to come to France with me." Ron said pacing. "Look, I'll train you, I've already gone through training just incase I was called to be a backguider or Auror. You've done yoga- right? It shouldn't be that hard."  
  
"But what if they see me, what if they recognize me-"  
  
"They won't. I only recognized you because you've been my friend like- forever." Ron leaned down and rubbed her arms. "Please. I can't be a newly wed without someone to be wed with."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at him. "Alright, but is this suppose to be our fake honeymoon?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Maybe. But it won't matter. We'll get one room, two beds, just say we have a problem with sharing the covers or something if anyone asks." Ron hugged her tighter. "We'll be fine."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Training tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup." Ron said. "No tardiness or suffer the consequences."  
  
***  
  
Ron fixed up his exercising room when Greg lead Hermione in. "Hey, you're a bit early."  
  
"Well, we'd better get as much done as we can." Hermione said smiling and seeing Ron wore his tank top. Greg closed the door and Ron watched Hermione take off her jacket to reveal her own tank top. Hermione brushed off her sweat pants and checked her hair, which was in a bun. "Alright, what first?"  
  
Ron blinked. "Oh, yes, err, first I got to tell you the basics then we'll stretch out." Hermione sat on the balance beam and Ron cleared his throat. "You have been brought here, for a short training. When a wand is not available, you will use these skills to defend and attack."  
  
Hermione laughed. Ron was imitating his old trainer.  
  
"There are some basic things that you must keep in mind. One: Balance. If you don't have it then you may fail to walk on walls, slip through places, and cross small paths. You must also have a balanced brain, so that you can focus. Two: Know your surroundings. A simple quill may have a large affect and that sharp lamp is sure to leave a mark on the face, and that vent in the ceiling could be a good escape. Three: Don't hold back. Don't stop to see if the person is hurt a lot. A quick glance is enough. Know the damage you did and escape if it is a must. Finally, have confidence. You don't want to look weak in front of your opponent."  
  
"Did I need to write that down?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron laughed. "C'mon. Do a couple of stretches and I'll introduce you to our first piece of equipment."  
  
Hermione did a couple of easy Yoga poses. Then she stretched her arms, bent down and touched the floor with her hands, legs straight.  
  
Ron gawked. "You- you know a couple of stretches."  
  
"Of course." Hermione said. "What's next?"  
  
Ron introduced her to the balance beam with adjustable heights. Hermione went through the first without much difficulty. Ron would alert her if she were wobbling too much and tell her to stick her hands out. Next Ron sent her outside to run across his field two times. Hermione did without complain slowing down at times. They took a short break after and Ron made her do a set of different exercises. Thirty seconds she would spend on each station. Jump roping, step bench, dumbbells, pushups, pull ups. She went around three times and she had another break.  
  
"I'm not working you too hard?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, you've got to push me hard." Hermione said, drinking water.  
  
Ron nodded. "Well, it's a bit late. How about that's all for today and we'll do the same thing tomorrow only instead of balance beam- punch bag."  
  
"Ooh." Hermione said sarcastically. "Can I shower here? It's just, I don't think I can sweat any longer."  
  
"Of course, of course." Ron said drinking his bottle water. He had gone through some of the workout with her.  
  
Hermione smiled and let down her hair and Ron's eyes followed her until she wasn't visible anymore.  
  
*** The next day Hermione did her stretches and Ron demonstrated the punch bag. Hermione was half learning, half watching Ron focus both handsomely and intently. Hermione did a couple punches.  
  
"C'mon, a bit stronger." Ron said drinking some of his water. "If it helps, think of someone you hate or at least feel like punching."  
  
Hermione thought of Mr. Landeras. He never supplied for his family. Hermione punched.  
  
"Better, Harder. Harder. Harder. C'mon, do you admire this person?" Hermione sighed and thought of Ohnath. Of course. Trying to sway her, cheating, not telling his real name being evil. Hermione punched and the bag almost fell off its chain.  
  
"Yes!" Ron said excitedly. "Keep that thought. C'mon, you hate this person. Yeah! You hate them so much, you could rip their body apart!"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "That's gross."  
  
They went through this two more days, switching on the balance beam and punch bag and other activities. Hermione was getting faster when running. On the fifth day, Hermione was sent to another room filled with regular items. Ron was on the couch. "Okay Hermione, it's time to test you on your surroundings. Every item in here has been soaked with a potion that makes it not painful if it crashes on you or me."  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron made her lie down on the ground as if she just got hit with a spell. Ron still had his wand. "Ready, set- go."  
  
Hermione stood and Ron tried to escape. Hermione jumped over the couch and closed the door then kicked Ron. He caught her foot and pulled it that Hermione fell on the couch.  
  
Ron smiled. "You have to be a little more smarter then tha-"  
  
Hermione flipped backwards, hitting Ron in the chin. "Oh Ron, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't think about that Hermione, keep at it!" Ron said rubbing his chin. Hermione nodded and grabbed a lamp and threw it and Ron ducked out of the way and Hermione climbed over his back to the other side behind Ron. And threw her arm over Ron's neck.  
  
"I underestimated you," Ron noted. "But that's not all I got." Ron ducked and flipped Hermione and they fought on. Finally Hermione used a notebook as a frisbee and when Ron ducked she grabbed him and pushed him onto the floor, went on top of him and held his wand to his neck.  
  
"Pretty good." Ron said.  
  
Hermione smiled and then her eyes went wide when she noticed their position and got up then brushed herself off.  
  
They did the fighting and training for the rest of the week and finally at the end, Hermione asked if Ron thought she was ready for tomorrows mission.  
  
"More then ready."  
  
***************************  
  
Next chapt is the France mission! My fav. Parts! 


	15. Pox

Disclaimer: I don't own those familiar in HP books!  
  
Chapter 15: Pox  
  
"After a long and very tired mission, I'll be able to go home and sleep in my new soft but firm bed." Ron told Hermione as she opened the door to their room. "I don't know why, but I'm very excited."  
  
Hermione shook her head and opened the door. "There you go. Two Twin sized beds, one large bathroom and a walk in closet." Hermione sat on her bed. "Comfy."  
  
"But not as comfy as my new bed." Ron said lying down. "I'm serious it was like sleeping on clouds."  
  
Hermione shook her head laughing. "Okay enough. Lets get down to our business." She groomed her curly blonde hair. "I'll never get use to blonde."  
  
They got out of the room and Hermione put on an engagement ring and a wedding ring and Ron put on his ring to. They took eachothers hands and walked down the hall.  
  
"Where do you think they'd be?" Hermione asked. At that moment they heard an old women's shrill laughter. Hermione and Ron nodded at eachother, started laughing and walked pass the woman and an old man.  
  
"So, what should be the first thing we do on our honeymoon?" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"Oh, honey, don't you mean, *second*." Ron said and they both started laughing.  
  
"Aww, on your honeymoon, I hear?" The women butt in. "Well here at zis hotel, we always give our honeymooners ze best time outside ze bedroom of course." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh that would be great. We like poetry a lot, but I'm not sure if-"  
  
"Oh, dear, dear, zere's a café right down ze street. You need reservations to get in but do not worry we'll do zat for you." The women said eagerly.  
  
"Great talkers tonight. You got Jones- Foucus- Pox." The man said.  
  
"Ooh- sounds wonderful." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Lues and zis is my husband." She said and they shook hands. "So, tell me your names and your room number!"  
  
***  
  
"We did a great job." Ron said. "Oh yes, they completely bought it." Hermione said as they walked down the street. "Wow- look around. So many lights, such a wonderful dark sky. It's so-" Hermione looked at Ron and he looked back. "Romantic."  
  
Ron smiled and put his arm around her waist. Hermione hesitated for a moment but it felt natural. They walked in hearing soft jazzy music. They gave their reservations and sat at a couch in the front of the stage.  
  
"C'est La Vie, C'est La Vie." The man finished and people clapped. "Zankyou."  
  
Ron and Hermione ordered a coffee and listened to the rest of the men. Finally Pox came in and read his poem and gulped nervously near the end.  
  
"Tied- Ripped- Confusion galore. Lies- tripped- Life on shore." Pox finished, and people clapped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron said.  
  
"Shh, lets go." Hermione said. They got up and disappeared backstage. They watched Pox walk into his room. They followed.  
  
It was a small room filled with beanbags and papers pinned to the walls. Pictures moved all around and Pox played with his wand. He looked up at them. "Fans are not suppose to-"  
  
"We're no fans of the crap we just listened to you say." Ron said holding his wand. Hermione shook her head and locked the door.  
  
"We mean no harm, Mr. Pox we are Aurors with the Britain Ministry." Hermione said and took out her wand also. "But I need for you to give me your wand so that we can be safe while we ask you harmless questions."  
  
Mr. Pox looked at her and gave up his wand. "What do want from me? Information on ze attack a few days ago? I no nozing."  
  
Ron went closer and his wand tip went at his neck. "Look, I'll do more then threaten you stubborn-"  
  
"Please Ron, calmer approach." Hermione said pushing his wand away from Pox's neck. Ron nodded but held his wand still pointed.  
  
"Please, Pox, Do you know the group that attacked?"  
  
"Ze group wanted ze Mopecdis and people probably wondered why zey wanted it." Pox said.  
  
"Pox, the group name?"  
  
"Zey were in ze trading business too, mad zey didn't get ze shipment. But what zey supply to witches and wizards few know, and zat makes ze group dangerous, very."  
  
Ron got frustrated. "Pox, the group. The mother f-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned to Pox. "You tell us who the heck attacked or your getting it." Hermione said and Ron held his wand closer.  
  
"Why does everyone zreaten me today?" Pox said. "Don't zey know zat ze leader of ze group is dying, dying of heartbreak. Ze man has had enough, it's been business, it's always been business, never social with his family, zey needed him, his wife needed comfort." Pox said running his hands through his hair like a crazy man. "She cheated on him- and zen she paid for it- with her life."  
  
"Okay man, I don't care about the Man's life story, I wasn't there-"  
  
"I was, so wait Ron!" Hermione bit her lip trying to remember. Then she remembered the day where she was heading down to the secret lab. "Mr. Landeras' badge." Then Hermione remembered the first day she went was down there and saw the door with three letters imprinted on it. "G.W.W."  
  
Ron looked at her. "The group?"  
  
Pox took Hermione's hand. "Goods to Witches and Wizards. Bad Goods." Hermione looked at him and he released her arms. "Ron, I know where the groups hideout is or something. We'll have someone check it out. Lets go, I've had enough." Hermione pointed at Pox. "*Obliviate!*"  
  
***  
  
I can't believe a I was working for a man in charge of a bad group!" Hermione said outraged. "And his child, Oh Toni he deserves this none."  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes Hermione, that's the hundredth time you have said that. I'm really beat from all that lousy poetry and all. Lets head up to bed."  
  
Ron and Hermione left the restaurant they were eating at, and walked through the romantic night back to their hotel. They went into the room and lied down on their beds. Only they were on the same bed. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and sat up. There was only one bed in the room.  
  
"Is this our room?" Hermione said. "Yes, it is right number, right furniture, wrong bed."  
  
Ron sighed. "Why'd our beds mush together to make one large one?" Hermione crawled up the bed and read the note on a pillow. She read aloud "We saw that your beds were two. Assuming it was a mistake, we replaced it with a large soft one. A couple must learn to sleep together. Enjoy, Mr. And Mrs. Lues." Hermione groaned. "We can't change- it's too late. I guess one of us has to sleep on the floor." Hermione hinting Ron should.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor."  
  
"I wasn't volunteering..." Hermione said.  
  
"Look, we'll- we'll share the bed." Ron said. Hermione gasped as if the idea were unspeakable. Ron looked at her. "What, not like we're going to do *anything*."  
  
Hermione sighed tiredly. Then she waved her hands. "Ooh we do that and- we'll get a cover and- roll it and split the bed. No one goes over the line."  
  
"Okay!" Ron said. They rolled some of the covers. "Okay, I'm- going to change- in the bathroom."  
  
"Right and I'll, change here." Hermione said. "Right."  
  
**********************************  
  
Spain mission chapt 17! 


	16. Black Sparkling Dress

Disclaimer: see past disclaimers  
  
Chapter 16: Black Sparkling Dress  
  
Ron heard a knock on the door. He turned is head and felt something brush against his chin. Ron opened his eyes. He was in the middle of the bed, the barrier gone, Hermione resting her forehead on Ron's chin. Her eyes opened and they both screamed. Then they heard the knock again.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and got out of the bed, grabbed his robe and went over to open the door still looking at Hermione. He opened it.  
  
"Room service." The man said, holding a cart with covered food and standing utensils.  
  
"We didn't order room service." Ron said and glanced at Hermione who was clutching the covers running her hands through her hair.  
  
"The Lues sent it for free." The man said and looked at Hermione and smiled and winked. "Hey."  
  
Ron pushed the man out and pushed the cart in. "Okay, Bog off, daftie who still has his cherry."  
  
"*Ron*." Hermione said, putting on her robe. Ron closed the door and turned to Hermione. "The barrier's at the bottom of the bed seems like you kicked it down or something." Hermione said, uncovering the food. "Mmm French and American."  
  
***  
  
Ron sighed, holding his bags. Ron clapped and Greg came and took them. All Ron wanted to do was fall onto his new soft bed that was probably set up in his room at the moment. The trip back had been tiring, sleep was all Ron wanted.  
  
Ron walked up the stairs limply and opened his door and jumped back at the sight. A banner was up on the wall with sparking words saying 'welcome back' and a lion dancing. But Ron jumped back at something else.  
  
"Ron!" Lela exclaimed pulling the covers over herself. Next to her, Matthew did the same.  
  
Ron looked in shock. How could she? Out of all the bad things she has ever done, why this. "Why? Why are you on my new bed?!" Ron ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Oh Ron, You came home early!" Lela said. "I didn't mean for me and Matthew to do this, it happened, please forgive me!"  
  
"How can I forgive you? Your bodies are on my new very expensive bed!" Ron waved his arms. "Please, continue, ruin it even more!" Ron closed the door and shook his head.  
  
Lela soon came covering herself in blankets. She patted Ron. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible women."  
  
"All you needed to do was look in the mirror and ruin my bed to notice that!" Ron said angrily.  
  
Lela sighed impatiently. "Ron, stop talking about the bed, and be mad at what I just did!"  
  
***  
  
Ron ran into the house, saw Hermione and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Yes! Yes! I'm free, I'm free!" Hermione was frowning and Ron looked at her excitedly. "I caught her- with Matthew on my new bed. She was there to welcome me back and now she left for France!"  
  
"Matthew huh?" Hermione said, hating him even more. "But that's great- she's gone finally!"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said and hugged her again and released. "I also have something for you."  
  
Hermione looked at him, thinking it would be stupid and not something she'd want. "What?"  
  
"Just a little bit from the Ministry, liked the job we did in France." Ron said and backed out and revealed a large maroon pouch. He threw it at Hermione who caught it and looked into it with amazement. "All Galleons, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up shocked at the amount. She screamed with ecstasy, dropped the pouch and ran to Ron, her arms folding around his neck that they fell onto the couch. She then let go and got off Ron. "Sorry, it's just so much."  
  
Ron sighed. "Their doing some spying at the Landeras mansion. There may very well be another mission." Ron smiled and winked.  
  
Hermione pushed back her red hair. "More training."  
  
***  
  
"Next mission will take place in Spain. We'd like Weasley and his accompanier who we still don't know the name to, to go onto the mission. Spies found out that there is a shipment coming in at another one of their headquarters, which is hidden in the hotel called The Paz Realeza. There, we will have Guerinn search the perimeter before Weasley attempts. Get the shipment, safe and in one, there may be a little bit of action so be armed with your wands and training skills. You leave for Spain on Sunday, so that gives another few days to set up. Same Backguiders. Meeting dismissed."  
  
Ron got up and caught up with Mike, whom he hadn't really spoken to for awhile. "Thanks for watching my back, okay? And I'll make sure to put the Mopecdiv on."  
  
Mike nodded carelessly. "Okay."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Come on Hermione, just come out."  
  
"But it looks funny, you'll laugh."  
  
"Hermione, it's just a dress. Unless you come out with clown shoes you'll be alright." Ron said shifting in his seat. He looked around to see that there were only one or two men around them.  
  
"Alright, but promise to cover your mouth if you feel laughter." Hermione said and pulled the curtain out of the way and walked up.  
  
Ron's mouth feel open and he looked her from head to toe. It was a black sparkling dress that swayed lightly at the end and against the strap of her black matching shoes. The dress had thin straps and when Hermione twirled around Ron could see the straps cross and attach to the dress near halfway her back. She turned back and looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron? Ron! Do you want me to twirl again?" Hermione said patting her hair. "So, does it look funny, be truthful, is it just- wrong?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "You're beautiful."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, but you're just saying that..."  
  
"No, no I'm not." Ron said standing and circling her and finally stopped in front of her. "You're perfect."  
  
Hermione gazed into Ron's eyes and he seemed truthful. Her heart began to beat faster. "Well- I'd better change out of it." Hermione said breaking the gaze. Ron looked down.  
  
"Yeah, don't ruin it, okay?"  
  
"I won't." Hermione disappeared behind the curtain. Ron looked at the curtain and the thought of wanting that curtain to be thinner made Ron get up and get a glass of water.  
  
*********************  
  
hmm...hmm. Spain mission is next! Also the line 'daftie who still has his cherry' look up 'daftie' and 'cherry' on . 'daftie' means an idiot and 'cherry'...well you can find that out yourself. 


	17. Twinkle in the Distance

Disclaimer: Don't own Ron and Hermione but the plot and all!  
  
Chapter 17: Twinkle in the Distance  
  
"So here's your Mopecdis." Mike said handing them pins. They put it on.  
  
"Okay, we don't want to just go in and start attacking, alright?" Guerinn said fastening his. "There's a banquet going on. Jazz players playing. You guys just have some wine- martini... talk a little, dance a little."  
  
"We understand," Ron said as the carriage went over a bump.  
  
"Okay, and I will go and check around upstairs, see where the action is going on." Guerinn said. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright." Ron and Hermione said. The carriage stopped abruptly and they jumped off their seat.  
  
"I've got a lot of fragile and expensive equipment here, slow it down a bit!" Mike yelled.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Guerinn got out and entered the large hall. It was beautifully lighted with millions of chandeliers. There was a large black window over the stage, which was nice also. There were tables and a buffet on one side, and a dance floor on the other, by the stage. Many people in fancy dresses and dress robes were laughing, drinking, and talking.  
  
Guerrin passed the dance floor and sneaked into a hall.  
  
"So, what to do first." Hermione said. "A drink?"  
  
"Just one." Ron said and took Hermione's hand. They walked over and took wine glasses from a table. "Cheers."  
  
They drank when Hermione looked behind Ron. "Mm- I'll be back, someone familiar coming behind you." Hermione said hurriedly and left.  
  
"Ron Weasley?"  
  
Ron turned around. He smiled. "Dean Thomas!"  
  
"Alright?" They shook hands. Dean smiled. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Just enjoying the food." Ron said and they laughed. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm playing." Dean said. "Saxophone. I'm also playing with the piano and this man's singing so it'll be a hell of a good time!"  
  
"Wow- exciting." Ron said, looking around.  
  
"So, who was that beauty that just walked off?" Dean said drinking.  
  
"Oh, friend." Ron said drinking more. "Hannah."  
  
Dean nodded and winked. "A friendlier friend?"  
  
"Okay, so Dean, maybe I'll see you around, hear you around." Ron said finishing his drink.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Ron walked off and Hermione soon came. "Hi, so was that who I thought it was?"  
  
"Dean, yeah. Why'd you have to hide?"  
  
Hermione patted her pin a bit. "Just, wanted you guys to have time alone together."  
  
Ron nodded and bit his lip. "You want to dance?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, come." Ron said and took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. He looked at the stage and saw Dean playing the sax and was accompanied by a male singer and a pianist.  
  
It was jazzy, blues sort of tune and Hermione and Ron started dancing. They twirled eachother, and moved gently to the tune. Hermione couldn't help but smile. When the song ended people clapped and clapped harder when a famous violinist started playing a soft, solemn tune and a woman sang in a sort of whisper.  
  
"What's the harm?" Ron said holding out his hands.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and smiled. She put one hand by Ron's neck and Ron put his hand on her waist. Then their free hands joined together. Hermione's heart beat wildly but as the song played she relaxed into it.  
  
Throughout the song, they glanced down at their feet but then their eyes met towards the end. Something was there... something more that Hermione couldn't explain but at that moment she knew something. And it couldn't be held back. Hermione's heart beat fast again. Ron noticed a twinkle in her eyes full of hope and beauty.  
  
People began to clap and the song ended and Ron and Hermione kept gazing at eachother. Ron then leaned slowly forward and Hermione closed her eyes slowly waiting to feel him. She turned her head to one side and could feel his breath when-  
  
Crash. Ron and Hermione opened their eyes and looked at the window over the stage break as someone was thrown out. Guerinn. He fell onto the stage and people gasped. Then everything went crazy. People screamed and sought for an escape. Quickly Ron and Hermione ran into the Hall.  
  
They ran down it when Hermione gripped Ron and stopped. "My dress, I can't run, their isn't a slit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said this dress was perfect!" Hermione snapped, finding her wand and making the heels of her shoes disappear.  
  
"Well it looked perfect." Ron said and bent down and quickly ripped a slit.  
  
"Ron! I could of used magic!"  
  
"We have to hurry!"  
  
They ran some more until they turned a corner and saw wizards carrying boxes. They stared and quickly dove in. Hermione kicked a guy and took out her wand. "*Petrificus Totalus*!" the man yelled but then his body went stiff. Hermione grabbed his box and pushed another with it against the wall. In a quick moment she dropped the box on a man's foot and kicked his face with her pointed high heel.  
  
"Oww, *glomowels*!" The man yelled his wand pointed straight up. A beam of green light came out and bounced on the walls making Hermione duck to not be hit.  
  
"Ron, get down!"  
  
Ron slid his foot so that it hit a women's leg and she fell on the floor quickly Ron pointed his wand. "Loco-"  
  
He didn't finish because she used her hand and pushed him away and then stood and pointed her wand. "*Ohnes Captus*." A gush of wind swam out of her wand and hit Ron so strongly he was hit against the wall and a sharp thick needle came out of the wall and through his right hand.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed and stood, trying to avoid the crazy light. "*Expelliarmus*!" The women flew back and her wand lost. She then went to Ron and pulled out the needle. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just watch out, she's using dark charms." Ron said and then another needle came into his other hand.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said rushing over to the other hand.  
  
"Wa-"  
  
Hermione felt something hard hit her head and she fell on the ground. She turned to see a man hovering over her, holding a cane and started whipping it at her. She grabbed the cane between her feet and pushed so that the man fell back.  
  
"More coming, they're getting the boxes." Ron said using his wand to get rid of the needle.  
  
Hermione stood and saw the woman that had cursed Ron and lunged at her. She punched her on the face and took her wand and threw it across the room. The woman looked at her and for a moment Hermione was about to say sorry when the women pushed her off, grabbed her wand and pointed. "*Avada Kedavra*"  
  
"No, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled and pushed her out the way just in time and the spell had no effect. "Hermione are you okay?"  
  
Hermione locked at Ron's hands. "You saved me."  
  
"Guess we're even." Ron and Hermione stood and saw few boxes on the ground and wizards and witches in the distance piling them quickly into a carriage.  
  
"Ron, I have an idea. But you need to go back and get your hands fixed." Hermione said nodding.  
  
"No, wait, where are you going?" Ron said trying to grip her hands to stay but she held them back.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back, I'll be back." Hermione said reassuring.  
  
"No, Hermione, no." Ron said but she left already toward them and jumped onto the carriage without they knowing she was on it. "No."  
  
***  
  
"Is she back?"  
  
Mike looked up. "Sorry, she has not came in." Ron sighed heavily and closed the office door and sat. Mike looked at him. "Aren't you promoted?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron said running his hands through his hair frustratingly. He looked at Mike who looked ready to confess something. "What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're looking at me weird." Ron said. "What's up?"  
  
Mike sighed heavily and shifted in his seat. "What was the girl's name? That you went on the mission with?"  
  
Ron looked at him. "She'd like to remain anonymous."  
  
"Is it important, if someone finds out her real name?" Mike asked.  
  
Ron looked at him. "What's going on?"  
  
Mike sighed and took out his Mopecdis. "I've got the mission all here in this mopecdis. If I showed this to anyone else they would know that the women's name is Hermione."  
  
Ron looked at Mike. "Mike-"  
  
"You told me awhile ago a Hermione Granger was an old roommate and got blamed for a lot of shit that she didn't really do." Mike said. "And I just want you to know that I am mad that you didn't tell me she was back, but I'm willing to forgive and hide the Mopecdis giving the warning that we could lose our jobs."  
  
Ron bit his lip. "I'm sorry. Thanks. This means- a lot because I'm not sure what I'm going to do about her."  
  
Mike bit his lip. "You could tell her you love her." Ron looked at him. Mike sighed and turned the mopecdis on the screen flashing on a wall. It wasn't too clear but it was when Hermione and Ron were slow dancing and from Ron's mopecdis it showed Hermione's face. "I haven't had that look since I first kissed my wife."  
  
Ron remembered the moment, the music, and the closeness.  
  
"Look, I do not care if you are just friends or not, If you get that look, you must move in. Push all the other stuff that's in the way, and be with her." Mike said and turned the mopecdis and turned to Ron and looked at him. "Ron, you guy's are in love. You'd be a blind fool if you didn't see it."  
  
***  
  
Ron leaned against the fence. Hermione and himself had always hung out her, watching the sunset having their moment. It was raining before, but now it was beginning to fade and the sun was up and bright. Ron dried his face and sighed, wondering what he was going to do. Then he got up and turned and saw Hermione there, just like he had on when she'd first stepped into his mansion. They stared.  
  
She was a little wet and she smiled, a twinkle in the distance from her eyes.  
  
Ron then started walking fast over to her. Hermione looked at him and started walking fast also. They both started striding and they came closer to eachother. Ron's heart beat wildly. Hermione's the same. She just wanted to be in his arms...  
  
Finally they came to eachother and Ron grabbed her face without hesitation, Ron leaned forward and their lips met for the first time into a long desired passionate kiss.  
  
******************** You can jump w/ joy now! Thaynx 4 reading! 


	18. I Wish

Disclaimer: See past Disclaimers  
  
Chapter 18: I Wish  
  
Ron looked up at Percy. "How'd you get this job?"  
  
Percy sighed. "That's beside the point, Ron. So you were on a mission France and Spain just lately, with another women-"  
  
"Percy, we both know this all. Stop acting like we're not brothers-"  
  
"When we are in this office discussing work business we are not brothers." Percy said sternly. "Now, confirm the last things I have said."  
  
Ron frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Confirmed."  
  
"The woman has brought in all of the boxes without much your help?"  
  
Ron sighed and answered bleakly, "Confirmed."  
  
"You were carrying mopecdis throughout the entire trip?"  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"There were mopecdis in the boxes?"  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"You have not willingly told us the name of this women and shall never?"  
  
Ron looked at Percy. "Confirmed."  
  
"Okay, well you can't confirm that." Percy said chuckling slightly. "See, we must have the name, safety reasons."  
  
"Will you investigate?"  
  
"Will we need to investigate?" Percy said suspiciously. Ron bit his lip. Percy sighed. "We may investigate just her files, see if there's anything big and illegal we have to know about and that will be all. So, her name."  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you, she's pretty protective of her information." Ron said.  
  
"We won't go far. We're not interested in the school she went to, we just need her name and any crimes she committed, she's not a bad person-"  
  
"No, of course not!" Ron said quickly. Ron put his hands on the table. "I just- I can't tell you her name. Her files are just not cleared and fixed out, something happened and her files got messed up, so I can't."  
  
Percy sighed. "Then, I can't give you that promotion." Percy said.  
  
Ron smiled "That's alright, I'll keep my job, I like it..."  
  
"No, but you see, your aurors assistant job is all about searching files, and finding out the backgrounds of people and this is going against everything that is your job." Percy said sighing. "You may lose it. If you don't tell us the name, you're- out."  
  
Ron sighed angrily and looked at Percy who was avoiding eye contact. Ron shook his head and got up and left. He slammed the door and leaned against it, sighing with frustration. Then he took another deep breath and he entered his office and saw someone on his chair. "Hermione."  
  
Hermione stood and smiled. "I went through the outside window..."  
  
Ron closed the door. "Okay." Hermione sat on Ron's desk, while Ron fixed the blinds of the indoor windows. "What are you doing here, it's not that safe, even if Mike knows."  
  
"I- I just had to see you." Hermione said. They hadn't seen eachother since the kiss. "I- I wanted to make sure that everything was okay, you know with them not knowing my name."  
  
"Ohh- everything's fine." Ron lied. "I'll- handle it all."  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's just, I thought they'd be a little- mad and suspicious... because I could always just go to Azkaban, I doubt it'd be a long time-"  
  
"No, no, I will never have you put there, I won't let you." Ron said seriously and took Hermione's hands. "It's okay, alright. We'll get through everything."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Are you sure, I could always just change my files, it's not that hard."  
  
Ron gripped Hermione's hands tighter. "No, Hermione. Everything's *fine*, ok... you don't have to worry at all."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, but that's impossible."  
  
Ron smiled and nodded and Hermione gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and then Ron turned until their lips met. He put his arms around her waist, her hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Weasley, don't go into Ron's and my office. It won't be there." Mike's voice boomed unusually loud. "But if you must go in, I hope you won't find anyone or anything that may come to shock you."  
  
Hermione backed out. "I have to go." She said quickly and Ron backed out so she could jump off the desk and collect her things.  
  
"I'll come by later?" Ron said and Hermione waved and disappeared into the back room where there was a window.  
  
The door burst open and Ron turned around surprised. "Percy, other men, hello." Ron said clearing his desk. "Percy, didn't we finish our discussion just five minutes ago?"  
  
"We 'ere you got 'em mopecdis from the trip." One of the men said and started searching the small bookcase.  
  
Mike looked at Ron and mouthed 'Drawer' and stuck one finger out.  
  
"Oh, yes, err I think they were somewhere in that small table," Ron said pointing to a table by the door and seating himself and Mike's desk. Everyone turned around and Ron quickly used his wand to get the mopecdis in his pocket.  
  
"It's not 'ere." The other man said angrily. "Just you' junk mail."  
  
"Oh, well then, I don't know." Ron said smiling and sat at his desk.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on her couch and the door opened and Ron came in and sat next to her. She looked at him. "Well?"  
  
"They didn't find anything." Ron said and handed her the small Mopecdis. "Keep this and hide it."  
  
"Of course." Hermione said without explanation and hid it in a small box and placed it back at it's home atop the fireplace and sat by Ron. They sat there for a moment, quiet and staring into the fire. Hermione looked at Ron who kept a frozen position. She sighed and returned her eyes to the fire. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
It took a while for Ron to answer. "You are trapped. For you, the life you lead is Azkaban. Stuck here in this forest, no one getting to see your beautiful face except me." Ron stroked her hair. "I wish I could promise you freedom, I wish give you the world, but I can't. I'll protect you... if you want peace, I'll try, if you want something to do, let's do it. I know this may sound selfish but I can not live without you and I'm asking you always to be here."  
  
Hermione backed out and looked at Ron. She said quietly, that it was almost a whisper, "You'll always be here-" Hermione patted her heart. And then she put a hand softly on his. "And I'll always be here."  
  
Ron smiled and Hermione leaned and their lips met once more.  
  
************  
  
There, now you know that they will definitely be starting a relationship, and again they haven't gone any farther then kiss me. Trust me, I'll make it strongly obvious.  
  
Also, I don't know how much chapt left, maybe some about their relationship, some when Harry comes... it shouldn't be too long now. 


	19. Unmentioned Deatheaters

Disclaimer: I don't own those familiar in HP books.  
  
Chapter 19: Unmentioned Deatheaters  
  
Weeks later, Mid December  
  
"Oh, c'mon Ron, don't be so scared." Hermione said skating around the ice rink and stopping so abruptly, Ron thought she was going to break the ice.  
  
"I'm not scared, it's just how can you skate on such a thin silver thing?" Ron said pointing at the bottom of his skates.  
  
Hermione laughed and took his hands. They skated toward the middle. "You're doing wonderful... yes, yes you're fine."  
  
"S'pose. So, where'd you learn to skate?"  
  
"Bulgaria." Hermione said without thinking skating in circles. Ron grabbed her hand so quickly she almost slipped.  
  
"Heh- Bulgaria, after 4th year, Bulgaria?"  
  
Hermione smiled wide. "Yes. Everyone skated well there. Why?"  
  
"If Vicky can skate, so can I." Ron said and took Hermione and started skating as well as possible, with a few wobbles.  
  
"Don't fall." She said and kissed him. Ron returned it and they slipped slightly. "Almost fell, there." Hermione said holding Ron steady so he wouldn't lose balance. "Let's race."  
  
"I can't race." Ron said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, took out her wand and pointed at his skates and said a spell. "*Follow*." She commanded and when she skated, Ron's skates had a mind of their own and followed her at a fast speed.  
  
"This isn't funny, I could fall over and get myself hurt, and the skates would still be going on."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to catch you." And they skated alongside eachother.  
  
***  
  
Hermione bumped into the door of her house. "Ron, Ron we have to go in." but she kept kissing him anyway and used one hand to open the doorknob. They went in and Ron kicked the door.  
  
"Mmm- are you okay?" Ron asked his voice muffled because he started kissing her neck.  
  
"Yeah fine," Hermione said and they kissed with their lips. Then Hermione stopped. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Make out?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "C'mon, it's still snowing, let's have another snowball fight."  
  
Ron laughed. "I'm cold... how about we warm our feet by your fireplace and play a little chess." Hermione shook her head. "No? What, read a book? Hermione you read me a book yesterday..."  
  
"But we played a game of chess every day last week." Hermione reminded. "That was also only for an hour or two."  
  
"So, an hour's enough of reading." Ron said, as they took off their heavy capes and robes.  
  
"An hour was it? You said two?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Ron said and took their robes and put it on the couch, and sat down to take of his shoes. Hermione went over and sat on his lap facing him before he could finish. They kissed.  
  
"I think we should find some way to resolve this chess-library thing." Ron said.  
  
"You're right." Hermione said and nuzzled him then backed out. "How about we only play chess when you've got a game coming up and you want to practice."  
  
Ron rubbed Hermione's back. "But what about the reading and library. How about we only read when we have to do any research on anything and on some rainy days."  
  
"Mmm- okay." Hermione said and kissed him. "We have to find something we can do together and both enjoy, one that fits your new hours." Hermione got of Ron's lap and took out her wand to light a fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Don't remind me." Ron said. Early December, Percy told Ron that he couldn't have his job and moved him to one of the most boring, lowest departments ever that dealt with trading and business trips to cooperate with other countries. Of course, his fans would hate Percy, so Percy made Ron second in command. Mike had lost his job also, which he didn't enjoy and was in the same department again, third in command. "I can't look at Percy the same way. I make a lot of money in chess but still. Keeps dancing about with talk of promotions and being so close to being Minister of Magic. As if."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'll get something for us to drink." Hermione stood and turned on the radio and then went into the kitchen. She was humming happily when she bumped into someone. She almost screamed but the person covered her mouth.  
  
"Be calm," He said softly leading Hermione farther from Ron. Then he lifted his hand. "Don't call for him, or I will kill him, I sware it."  
  
"Ohnath! What the heck are you doing here?" Hermione whispered. "How did you- how- why are you here?!"  
  
"Do be calm. Have you not noticed a shadow follow you around?"  
  
"You've been following me?" Hermione said outraged. "Why?"  
  
Ohnath bit his lip and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Why are you with him? He has brought you much pain, much confusion you claim he has been your escape to this dreadful world, but he's not protecting you. He can not, when I am here." Ohnath leaned closer. "Let me protect you. I can. I'm brave, and much more worthy. Don't torment yourself by denying your desires. Peace! Him? Ha! I'll give you peace, I'll be here."  
  
"I don't want you," Hermione said pushing him away. "Leave."  
  
"Why, so you can be alone with him. The bastard can't even skate."  
  
"Stop it, stop it!" Hermione demanded. "You- get a life!"  
  
"Stop it? Why must I? Why must you defend him, it'll all end in pain. Stop and think about the future. Stop it, why? Tell me why!"  
  
"Because I love him!" Hermione screamed in Ohnath's face.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? What did you say, I didn't hear you, the radio..." Ron's voice said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Leave." She said strongly.  
  
Ohnath backed out and went out the kitchen door. Hermione knew he was still watching.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said and went closer to her. Quickly Hermione hugged him and Ron was surprised at first and hugged her back.  
  
***  
  
Ron walked into his office. "I accidentally walked into our old office again, to see fools enjoying our desks." Ron put down his papers. "This is the worst job it the ministry! Embarrassed, really."  
  
"Yeah..." Mike said slowly. "Wife just beginning to talk to me like normal. She doesn't understand how I lost the job."  
  
Ron sat down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright man, just- looking out for you." Mike said. "Hey, it's lunch break, so can you head down to this one place, I'm suppose to drop these off."  
  
Ron nodded and they walked to try and find the place. While walking through a slim hall Ron bumped into Matthew.  
  
"Oh, hey, Matthew." Ron said and Matthew looked at him with the coldest eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Found it, wait out here." Mike said and entered the room.  
  
Matthew turned to face him. "You, you asshole!"  
  
Ron's frowned. "What?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened and Matthew yelled his mood to Ron, including nasty words offending Ron and more. "What's with the profanity?"  
  
"Not enough?" Matthew said and poked Ron. "Huh, how about this. Does this hurt?"  
  
Ron pushed Matthew's hand away. "Don't touch me, filth."  
  
Matthew lunged and pushing him against the wall, and Ron threw a few punches but tried to get out of it. When he did, He looked at Matthew. "Tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"You don't deserve- her. She's been through hell- and all you do is lock in a forest without anyone to see except your pathetic face." Matthew said loathingly and pushed Ron hard that Ron fell onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry." The sea green eyed man said, slightly sarcastically. Then he spit by Ron's shoes and disaparated.  
  
Ron sat there on the floor remembering that tone of voice, remembering yet so vague... then something almost five years ago came to his head, something small that Ron barely remembered.  
  
Mike got out and asked, "Heard noises, that you?"  
  
"Matthew is a deatheater."  
  
***  
  
Ron entered Hermione's house. "Hermione- Hermione!" Ron yelled searching every room. "Her-" Ron went out the backdoor and saw her. She turned and smiled.  
  
"Alright, Ron?" She asked and went up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She backed out. "Something-"  
  
"Wrong, yes." Ron said and Hermione let go and returned to her garden work. "Bumped into Matthew in the hall- large vocabulary, asked him what's going on, starts talking about me deserving what, not deserving you."  
  
Hermione turned around and her face looked guilty.  
  
Ron looked down. "You, you told me you didn't know him."  
  
"I don't know about him, and may I remind you that you had a secret girlfriend you never mentioned." Hermione said and started trimming hedges.  
  
"It's not the same- or is it?" Ron said edging closer. "Hermione, was there something going on in Spain?"  
  
"Yes, a lot of things." Hermione said going into the house and Ron followed. She sat down on the couch and Ron sat next to her. "His name is not Matthew, in Spain he was called Benjamin."  
  
"Benjamin- Benjamin the man that killed the wife and poisoned the child?" "Yes. One day, he approached me when I was outside, started speaking of such words- poetry... well in a couple of seconds he- kissed me."  
  
"What?!" Ron said outraged. "How, why didn't you stop him, why did you let him- what were you thinking?"  
  
"Look, I was caught in the moment, a second of a kiss and then I pushed away." Hermione said. "Before he left, he kissed me again, and he approached me many other times after. He found- he found about this house by following me, and now I'm scared because now I'll have to lock doors with passwords-"  
  
"He came to you? Hermione, he's dangerous."  
  
"I know, but I don't think he'll stop coming." Hermione said, stressed. "Look- I'll handle it if he comes and his words won't sway me because, I'm with you and I don't like the things he does."  
  
Ron smiled. "I s'pose." Hermione smiled and kissed Ron. Then Ron said, "Did he look familiar to you at all."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well, remember the day of the Hogwarts attack? Try to refresh your memory, try seeing those pairs of eyes on a hooded man."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "He- he tied me up! He's- he's-"  
  
"A deatheater." Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "He's doing something though- trying to gain power or something. Ron, I think he has a new master."  
  
Ron sighed also. Hermione hugged him and they stayed like that for a while and then Ron said, "The man's right sometimes. Hate it, but he is."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I'm suggesting- you get in contact with any old friends in Spain. Speak with them again, and we'll do more stuff also."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You're always looking out for me." She then kissed Ron and they kissed for a long time passionately, until it got late. "Ron, it's getting late."  
  
"It's always 'getting late'." Ron complained, kissing her still.  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
"Ron, you have to let go, the train will leave." Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Do you have to go? I mean, you could just talk and mail with your old Spain friends, not leave and check if their okay."  
  
"I have to, Toni's holiday break is almost up, I want to see how he's doing, and Maria."  
  
"Mmm... I hate it when you leave."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Know I'm sorry?" Hermione backed out and Ron finally let go and Hermione waved and went onto the train. Ron only left when he couldn't see the train anymore.  
  
***********************  
  
I finally sorted out dates, to find that by June the reunion comes and so does Harry meaning Ron and Hermione's relationship needed to show growth, and couple more things need to happen... Herm's only going to be gone 4 awhile. thanx for reading Evilmicella and bob! Yup I have bad grammar, my computer just checks spelling.  
  
Also Harry doesn't come in awhile, because I wrote a story before this in Harry's point of view (kinda) and he doesn't come until before the reunion. Lemme see... chapt 22 he comes. 


	20. Maria

Disclaimer: see past disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 20: Maria  
  
Ron tapped his foot. It was now mid January, and he was waiting for Hermione to arrive home. When the train came out, Ron looked and finally saw Hermione talking to a rather plump woman. He stood and when Hermione saw him she smiled wide and walked over to him and collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Mmm Ron, I missed you so much. Did you get my mail alright?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Ron said happy to be in her arms again. He then noticed the women and Hermione quickly released.  
  
"Oh Ron this is Maria, Maria, this is Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Glad to meet you," Ron said taking Maria's hand softly and planting a soft polite kiss upon in.  
  
"Ooh- cute and charming." Maria said when she got her hand back.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, yes, I have few luggage I need to go get."  
  
"Of course, of course." Ron said.  
  
***  
  
When they got to Hermione's home that Maria promised not to word to others, Maria insisted she see Hermione's kitchen and make some food. When she left, Ron grabbed Hermione and held her tightly. "Hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"I hope you did." Hermione said smiling and then they kissed.  
  
"So, Maria...is she staying long?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, but at night she'll disaparate back home." Hermione said. "Oh Toni's doing wonderful, and Mr. Landeras was more distant the ever, if possible. It's okay, he lost his wife, feels guilt- right."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed Hermione again and they walked slowly to the couch and sat on it, still kissing.  
  
Hermione then moved her face away. "We can't- Maria."  
  
"Oh, yes, but when she's gone..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "So, what did you do all this time?"  
  
"Went on a lot of business tips, Sudan just isn't understanding what we want from them."  
  
***  
  
Hermione entered her house to see Maria on the couch by the fire, knitting something as large as a sweater.  
  
"Ahh how was your date, Hermione?"  
  
"Ohh, wonderful. We went dancing, something we both love." Hermione said putting her bag down.  
  
"Dancing? Glad that it was fun." Maria said. "So, where did you meet that charming man?"  
  
Hermione smiled and sat down. "Oh, I met him on the way to Hogwarts in my first year."  
  
"Love at first sight?"  
  
"Nah, annoying to eachother at first sight." Hermione said. "But I don't know, I guess that years of separation made us miss eachother so badly that when we saw eachother again- he was, different and we started falling in love."  
  
"Ahh, he must have been more attractive." Maria guessed. "The man is very- strong."  
  
"He is and it's been fun the whole way." Hermione said. "We haven't fought really, just kept things secret but that was all."  
  
"I do not mean to be nosy, but you seem very- close. I believe you were outside kissing for twenty minutes before you came in."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, we're close and it's getting much more-"  
  
"Stronger? More Passionate?" Maria said.  
  
"Horizontal kissing." Hermione looked at Maria. "I just can't help it." Hermione started shaking her head gently. "I feel it in his kisses- he wants more."  
  
"Do you want more?" Maria asked cautiously.  
  
Hermione smiled foolishly. "Yes. I want- to live forever by his side I want- I want our relationship to grow-"  
  
"Then let it." Maria said as if it were the most obvious answer.  
  
"We can't, Maria. That's what kills me." Hermione said stared into the fire. "I'm not suppose to show myself to the world- and his face is everywhere because of chess and his job. I just wonder if it's all just a waste of his time-"  
  
"You are not a waste of his time." Maria said firmly. "Don't even think it. He loves you. You love him. Just- let it out."  
  
"It's not that simple." Hermione said standing. "There's just- there's a limit of what to say to one another and there's subjects we stay away from, one of them being the future. Everything just happens- spontaneously, which I don't enjoy very much, because I like to plan."  
  
Maria sighed.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm tired, I'll be off to bed, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, dear."  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked out of the window in her room. She saw her garden and beyond that the peaceful forest and the sun shining above the rain.  
  
"A rainbow shall appear." Hermione turned around and saw Ohnath carrying a pouch. "I wish that I could say that it was a present from me- but I can not control the weather."  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"I'm your supplier, don't push out your supplier." Ohnath said putting a bottle of Hermione's crème on the bed. "Where's Weasley?"  
  
"Business trip, why?"  
  
"I like when he's away." Ohnath said, edging closer. "It's good to see you at peace."  
  
"I'm not at peace you idiot." Hermione said grabbing the bottle and placing it in a drawer by her table. "I'm confused- and I don't like you."  
  
"Aww, confused about relationships with him?" Ohnath said smiling.  
  
"I've gone through a bit of training so if you come closer I will be forced to kick you." Hermione said holding her hands up.  
  
Ohnath smirked. "I know a bit to. Could of beat up Weasley if my fingers were gone." Hermione was ready to kick at him but he steped back. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
Hermione sighed and stood by the window. "You can leave now."  
  
"Oh, but I have something else to offer." Ohnath said, leaning against the wall. "You and me- leave the country, what'd you say. Don't have to hang around here, where you could get hurt and..."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I would never leave with you. And who says that'll I'll get hurt?"  
  
Ohnath smiled. He glanced up at the ceiling abve the bed and bowed. "Very well. I'll protect you." Ohnath backed away.  
  
"I am protected!" Hermione yelled after him. "I am protected!"  
***********************  
  
just a chappie passin' the time away... 


	21. I Love You

Disclaimer: Don't own familiar HP characters  
  
Chapter 21: I Love You  
  
Two months later, May  
  
Ron stomped into the office and threw the newspaper onto his desk. "What is this? And why are you in this office?"  
  
"I'm in this office because it is now my new office." Percy said, unable to stop grinning.  
  
"This is the minister's office, in the newspaper it said you were temporarily our Minister." Ron said.  
  
"Temporarily?" Percy said worriedly. "I'm no temporary."  
  
"How'd you get the job? Blackmail? Persuasion? Spells dealing with blackmail and persuasion!"  
  
Percy laughed heartily. "Ron, my brother, the minister before me was old and sick and retired into his beautifully large mansion. He passed the job onto me, knowing that I would be well in the spot." Percy stood and admired every inch of the office. "I am also one of the youngest minister's. It's so honoring."  
  
"Too young. Go back to being a sidekick or what you were."  
  
Percy pounded the desk loudly. "No. Why won't you be happy for me, or are you to busy with your new lower job? You've got chess, I've got ministry, I've got a family, your strong and healthy and we're both filthy rich." Percy smiled. "Let us both be happy with what we got, alright, Mum and Dad would have been bloody proud. We simply have what we always wanted. Except you have no love life, right?"  
  
Ron hesitated for a second but maybe a second too long because Percy was looking at him suspiciously. "None of your business." Ron said sharply and turned to leave.  
  
"Do not talk to me like that, I'm the minister I could have you fired!"  
  
"Go ahead, my fan's can take you." Ron said and slammed the door. He walked toward his office. It's not like he didn't want to be happy for Percy or wasn't, but that Percy was getting everything he wanted and he was happy while Ron had to hide his girlfriend from the rest of the world.  
  
Ron opened his office door. "Hi."  
  
Hermione was sitting on Ron's chair, feet on the table. "Hi- did you read the paper? Percy's minister."  
  
"Temporarily." Ron reminded as Hermione got up and sat on his desk and Ron kissed her. "I have few more to do, but when I'm done, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Mmm- Maybe a picnic in the park, watch the sunset." Hermione said trying to think up something romantic.  
  
Ron smiled. They kissed again and then the door opened and Mike came in. They quickly stopped. "Forgot to lock."  
  
"Well good you didn't, I hate it when you do." Mike said closing the door and locking it. "Alright, Hermione?"  
  
"Alright." Hermione said.  
  
Mike looked at them. "Ooh don't let me be in the way, please continue." Mike said and sat at his desk.  
  
"I'd doubt you'd want to listen." Hermione said and kissed Ron then got off the desk.  
  
"Mmm, so Hermione it'd be okay if you dined with someone you didn't know right?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"See, my wife, Tami, she wants to have dinner Saturday to celebrate her promotion. ('What is up with promotions' Ron said.) She invited Ron along and even suggested he give him a blind date but I slipped and said that Ron was already with someone and now she wants to meet you." Mike smiled. "You can tell her your name is Hannah."  
  
Hermione frowned. She looked at Ron for approval. "I s'pose. She won't recognize me, nor anyone in the restaurant, will it be a big restaurant?"  
  
"We'll be in a corner." Mike said. "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"Well nice to meet you Hannah, I'm Tami if you didn't already know."  
  
"Thank you, may we sit?"  
  
"Of course." Tami said politely and she sat, while Ron pulled up Hermione's chair before going in his own. Mike noticed this and sweat.  
  
"So- honey, tell us a bit about the promotion to them."  
  
"Ooh it's wonderful." Tami said. "So many people there, gossip flies all around..."  
  
Hermione frowned. She seemed to talk more then Mike usually did. She smiled and congratulated and laughed at the humorous parts. She looked at Ron frequently and smiled even wider.  
  
When they got their food, Hermione looked at Ron's plate. Ron nodded and Hermione took some of the things he disliked and put it onto her plate while Ron did the same with Hermione's.  
  
"Wow- you've been going out for a long while!" Tami said watching with slight fascination.  
  
Hermione nodded and began biting into her food when she felt something rub against her leg. Hermione looked up and saw Ron's smiling face. She smiled also, doing the same to him.  
  
"- So Tressa is standing there holding her wand, wine flowing out and spilling and she says 'care for some wine?' Her bosses looked at her as if she were insane- by the way this wine taste good-"  
  
Ron took Hermione's free hand. Hermione then edged her seat closer and rested her leg up on Ron's, stretching her dress. Finally Tami stopped when she heard a rip.  
  
"What was that?" Tami asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione tried not to laugh and Hermione crossed her legs. "The table cloth."  
  
Tami nodded and continued. They finished up their meals and waited for the check.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione slipped her shoe off and her foot wandered by Ron's shoe. With her toes she pulled the lace and Ron's shoe was untied.  
  
Ron looked at her and lifted his leg to tie his shoe but he bumped the table and it almost fell over.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron said, ears turning slightly pink. "My mistake my shoe- untied." They both started laughing and Mike and Tami stared with perplexity. "So we have to go, yes, and mail us what we owe." Ron said and they stood up from the table.  
  
"Sorry, must go." Hermione said waving. "Goodbye." They burst out of the restaurant laughing. "Let's walk around."  
  
"Okay, C'mon I know a hill." Ron said taking Hermione's hand and running to the park they always went to. Ron led her to a hill and he sat down, Hermione next to him. "See- look at the stars, great, eh? You can also see some of the city down below."  
  
"Aww- it's magnificent." Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder. Ron put an arm around her and held her tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
***  
  
In about a week or so, days began to get warmer and Hermione and Ron went out for ice cream one day and strolled down the park.  
  
"So how do you feel about this year's chess game?" Hermione asked. "You've won every game- afraid you'll slip?"  
  
"Nah- it wouldn't really matter, anyway." Ron said looking around him to see some people stare. "I'll still have my fans. Hi. How are you? Enjoying the great weather?"  
  
Hermione smiled, though looked away and saw in the corner Ohnath sitting under the shade, almost hidden staring at her. When Hermione turned she bumped into Ron and her ice cream spilt. "Ohh Ron I'm sorry!"  
  
Ron looked down to see one of his pant legs spilled with pink ice cream. Hermione quickly started dabbing her napkin on his leg and then stood. "I don't know why I was just dabbing you right now."  
  
Ron laughed which made Hermione laugh. Hermione took out her wand and said a spell. The ice cream vanished leaving Ron stainless.  
  
"Let's get home before you have to repeat that spell." Ron put an arm around her and they walked off. Hermione looked behind her and saw that Ohnath had gone.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked through a deep forest with wild branches sticking out; poking the dress she was wearing. Finally she stopped when there was wider room. Where was she?  
  
"You thought you could just hide."  
  
Hermione turned around and was surprised to see Draco standing tall just like his father in black robes.  
  
"Don't think I have forgotten you- I have been busy with other things." Malfoy looked down. Then he looked at Hermione with his cold eyes. "Have you been up to anything?"  
  
Hermione looked around, almost unable to speak.  
  
Malfoy took out a sword and swung it. "Let us dance."  
  
**  
  
Hermione shook Ron's bed and Ron awoke. "Wha- Hermione?"  
  
"I had a dream." Hermione said and quickly explained it. "Then at the end he stuck his sword at me and before I could feel it I awoke. It just scared me, sorry I bothered you."  
  
"It's fine, Hermione." Ron said taking her in his arms.  
  
"I've had vague dreams similar, kept seeing dark figures." Hermione said. "Does my torment ever end completely?"  
  
Ron was surprised at what his mouth spoke. "No."  
  
When Hermione calmed down, she went back home and Ron drank some wine, unable to fall back asleep. He saw something on the table. An invitation. To a reunion. Ron sat down at his couch and read it, confused that they had a reunion while other years did not. Maybe because they never really got to graduate out of Hogwarts.  
  
This made Ron think. Ron drank his wine thinking of Hermione and their relationship. He wasn't suppose to think hard about the relationship, it was an unspoken rule between them. But Ron couldn't help thinking about what Mike always said, thinking about Percy, thinking of Dean, thinking of...  
  
***  
  
"Strawberry ice cream." Ron said at Hermione's door and it opened. "Hermione? Hermione?"  
  
"Hi." Hermione said coming out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands. She kissed Ron. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Take a peek at this." Ron handed her the invitation. Hermione lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Reunion- bad how I can't come. But it'd be great to see them all, oh and Harry-"  
  
"I sent him a letter to come about two weeks before the reunion. Gave him the key to my mansion gate." Ron said but took Hermione's hand. "But I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said and they sat down. "What about? My Dreams, have you found something on them?"  
  
"No. Now, don't interrupt me, because I can't take interruptions at the moment." Ron said. "I'm not going to get into a large mushy speech but last night I was thinking about people who know about us or said something to me that almost referred to us. I think it is foolish that I have never said to you before..."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, predicting in her head what possibly it could be.  
  
Ron smiled and gripped her hand tightly. "I love you."  
  
*****************  
  
Oh yea we know they all love each other but perhaps Hermione has more to say... 


	22. Harry

Disclaimer: See past Disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 22: Harry  
  
Hermione looked at him half happy half...  
  
"Must of known since the night in Spain... I saw it in you too, so please tell me you feel the same."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I do. I do, I do."  
  
Ron smiled but then frowned. "If you love me, then why is your face of confusion?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron we couldn't. We do, but we don't know what this could lead to."  
  
Ron frowned harder. "Are you afraid of the future?"  
  
"Look, lets just leave it like this. Just say okay?"  
  
Ron was ripped from words and nodded, more confused then ever.  
  
"Great." Hermione said, sighing. "Now, can we do more research on my dreams?"  
  
Ron frowned and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Ron stood at his balcony, still frowning at the conversation he had with Hermione. She loves me... but she doesn't want to? Ron drank is wine and saw the sunset. Hermione wasn't here to watch the sunset. They were always together around night. It'd always be them watching the sunset or the stars or the clouds, then they would kiss, it would get late, Ron would say one or five more minutes Hermione would give in. Yet Ron stood here- alone.  
  
Greg came to his side. "I bet she is home watching the sunset, wondering what to do." Greg poured Ron more wine. "Tomorrow- you must go talk with her and make her understand there need more fear." Greg walked off.  
  
Ron bit his lip and nodded. That was it. She was scared.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat by the window, looking out at the sunrise. She heard footsteps and smiled. "Ron?" She guessed without looking.  
  
Then someone put a cold hand over her mouth and pushed her away from the window. "Malfoy! How many times-"  
  
Malfoy tossed her a sword and they started sword fighting. "Until I know your exact movements and ways of fighting." Malfoy spun and kicked at the wall to gain balance.  
  
Finally Hermione somehow backed into a wall and Malfoy held his sword by her neck. "Ha."  
  
**  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed. Everything started coming back to her. She didn't want to cry. She was too strong and tired too. She just wondered if she could make Ron understand- or if Ron could make her understand.  
  
*** Ron went up to Hermione's door. "Cheese cake." The door opened and Hermione glanced up from her window.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello." Ron said. "I didn't quite understand what happened yesterday."  
  
Hermione sighed and came to him. "I don't know either."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Of the future." Ron said walking around her room. "Your afraid that our relationship will grow to the point that we can't bear a minute without each other. You see, we already are like that."  
  
"Our lives are placed next to each other but we take different paths." Hermione said. "Do you know how hard it can be, do you know what could happen if people find out I'm well and alive, what will they think, what will happen to me?"  
  
"I don't know!" Ron said. "All I do is that we can not ignore this and we can't ignore us. We've done things from walking barefoot at the beach to sharing a coffee in a rural coffee shop. We've done so much and I just want to do more with you!"  
  
"Well we can't do everything!" Hermione cried. "If you want to travel, see things, then your going have to spend some of it without me! Don't you understand?!"  
  
"You know what, I should of thought more about this before I came but now I'm going to go."  
  
"Ron... Ron!" Hermione said but Ron slammed the door and was gone.  
  
***  
  
A few days passed and Ron almost died without spending time with Hermione. It was just like before- though he hoped not that long. One day Ron was sitting by his window debating whether to go see Hermione or not, messing with his hair when Greg entered.  
  
"Guest." Greg said.  
  
Ron nodded, got up, and walked down the stairs. He entered the lounge and saw a messy haired brunette standing tall with his deep green robes.  
  
Ron smiled broadly. "Harry?" Harry turned around and smiled. Then Ron saw someone on the couch. "What're you doing here?" It was Malfoy in expensive black robes.  
  
"I helped Potter get here." Malfoy said, staring at Ron without blinking. Ron glared but then turned to Harry. "We'll deal with him later. Now- " Ron and Harry looked at each other and quickly hugged.  
  
"Such a long time..." Harry said.  
  
"Ooh it the reuniting of Potty and Weasel." Malfoy said clapping his hands and pretending to have tears of joy. "My, my what's to come?!"  
  
"You still do that?" Harry said.  
  
"Malfoy shut up, or I'll have you kicked out."  
  
Georgia appeared with a tray that held a bottle of wine and three wine glasses.  
  
"Sorry for the wait." Georgia said pouring wine into one of the glasses. Malfoy snatched the glass and drank it in one gulp and setting it down for more.  
  
"No apologies necessary." Ron said. "That'll be wine for me too, Georgia."  
  
"Yes sir." She said pouring more wine.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Ron asked sitting down in and armchair and they drank.  
  
"Quidditch. My team is a little bad, but people say I'm really good." Harry said. "How about you? I notice a lot of groups-"  
  
"Harry has a favor to ask you." Malfoy interrupted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Since Malfoy helped me over I was wondering if you could grant him a favor of staying at you mansion until the reunion is over." He said dryly.  
  
"Wha? No way!" Ron said getting to his feet rapidly that drops of wine stained the white-carpeted floor. "Over my dead body-"  
  
"What ever-"  
  
"I don't see why you have to unless you were planning something-"  
  
"I always plan, but I'm not out to kill the other filth in this house-"  
  
"Oh we know you've been living hell without *her*." Ron said. He quickly regretted it, as the room was silent. Harry looked at Ron to speak. "I s'pose you can stay."  
  
"Well then I'd like a room please." Malfoy said ending the awkward moment.  
  
Ron himself gave them each a room by the kitchen and it was complete with beds, books, dressers and desks. He told them they could eat, read and sleep whenever. He also told them not to explore so much and not to ruin anything.  
  
As Malfoy worked up a summoning charm to summon all his junk, Ron showed Harry the house and finally suggesting they ride the horses.  
  
Harry had Harold and Ron road Ronnis and they road through the fields and Harry noticed a forest.  
  
"It's no forbidden forest." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. "So, what else do you do?"  
  
"Well, I have work, but in my free time I exercise, ride, check the nifflers, read-"  
  
Harry laughed and sarcastically said, "Read? What else do you do, paint landscapes and write best selling novels?"  
  
"I do read!" Ron said. Half of it was true. Hermione used to read to him.  
  
"Okay, okay, you got a girlfriend?" Harry asked casually.  
  
Ron looked down. Did he? What was going on with Hermione?  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, you couldn't of been lonely for five years, c'mon have you seen you?"  
  
Ron smiled. "I had a girlfriend awhile back, maybe a year. She's a whore."  
  
Harry smiled. "What about now?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "I have friends, now." Harry didn't look convinced, so Ron changed the subject. "You?"  
  
Harry looked down. "Had a serious girlfriend. Thought everything was going fine when she said she hated when I left her and broke up with me." Harry looked at Ron. "Have you seen Hermione lately?"  
  
Ron froze with his mouth opened.  
  
"Er- Ron."  
  
"Eh?" Then Ron, not watching where he was going bumped his head hard on a branch sticking out and fell off his horse. Ronnis had ducked and was now looking clueless of what happened.  
  
"Ron!" Harry stopped his horse, jumped of and went to his side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine... small bump." Ron massaged a large red bump on the side of his forehead.  
  
"Okay, Ron, not everyone freezes like that when someone mentions an old name." Harry said. "I'm thinking you know where she is and you've seen her frequently have you? Back to being friends."  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes. I have. If I show you where she lives- will you forgive her? She's been feeling a lot of guilt and pain."  
  
Harry sighed. "Of course."  
  
Ron nodded. "But you mustn't tell anyone where she is, especially Malfoy."  
  
Harry nodded and they shook hands.  
  
*************  
  
It's the Harry part now but it won't be exactly the same This is when none of them ever met Pred. And since Harry is older, you see he has different reactions to things. I don't really like this part because I have to follow almost exactly the events in 'Lives of Poignant'. ~finished the story, is 29 chapts~ 


	23. overpoweringly

Disclaimer: see past disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 23: Overpoweringly  
  
It was mostly talking about how Diagon Alley changed and how it was so much crowded with the protests and all. Many people stared, and those smart to recognize the two asked for autographs. When they were at a less crowded street, Harry asked what else was done while he was gone.  
  
"Hermione was off in Spain for a couple of years and I've just been dealing with chess and my last aurors assistant job, and then my auror job, and then now my- bad job." Ron said. "There are few people who know she's alive. You, me and Mike." Harry frowned. "Mike Strout works in my office."  
  
Ron scrapped the wall and then tapped at the correct places. "After you." Harry looked at him and walked through and Ron followed. Harry looked around the circular field as Ron led them to the house. Ron opened the familiar gate and up to the familiar door. Ron didn't really want to go in, the situation they were in...  
  
Ron shook a little, took a deep breath and said, "Cheese Cake." Ron took another deep breath and opened it and then called Hermione's name as Harry looked around.  
  
Ron snuck away and into Hermione's room where he saw her get up. "Ron." She went up to him, her eyes bright. "I thought-"  
  
"Look Hermione not now," Ron said.  
  
"But you do understand?" Hermione said slowly.  
  
"How 'bout we don't talk about this right now?" Ron demanded softly.  
  
"Yes, I'd hate to hear anything I wasn't meant to." Harry said standing by the door. Ron spun around, ears red. Ron saw Hermione's face lighten with excitement and she went over to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"It feels like a century since we've seen each other. I thought you'd never come back or even speak to me-"  
  
"Hey, now that'd be impossible." Harry said releasing.  
  
Hermione led them to the dining table and Ron sat next to Hermione, Harry in front of him. Food came and they dug in.  
  
Throughout dinner Ron and Hermione tried to stay off the topic of their relationship. They talked mostly about Ron's career and the upcoming Championship. Ron couldn't help that whenever Hermione talked that he tapped his finger and watched her hand, wanting to hold it.  
  
"I'll take the plates." Harry said. "No I insist." He left and quickly Ron jumped to conversation.  
  
"I don't understand how you think you could keep our love secret or unsaid. You can't do that Hermione, you can't ignore. Why are you so afraid?"  
  
"Aren't you? Do you not think?" Hermione said facing Ron and Ron faced her. "Don't you wonder about where we'll be a year from now- five?"  
  
"No." Ron said softer. He smiled. "No I don't. And I don't care. Whatever comes we'll tackle it; we'll get through it, we'll find someway. We always do, and always will. Don't think about the future."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, I promise you to- forever hold you, forever love you, protect you. That's how I feel. What I don't know is how you feel about me."  
  
"I found you." Hermione said softly. Ron frowned. "I've found you." She smiled hoping he would understand as she rubbed his arms.  
  
Ron's frown released. He smiled. "Thanks. I was- lost." He laughed a little, leaned over, and put his hands on her waist. Hermione's hands rested on his neck, going up into his hair as they kissed.  
  
"So... this is what's been going on between you two."  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly stopped and saw Harry coming back into the dining room. They looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"It's alright, I expected that from you guys. Coming back, being friends without me, it was obvious that it would happen." Harry sat down and started clearing the table. It was silent. Trying to find some way to end it, Harry asked, "Did one of you guys eat my bread?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing how to react to his reaction. All Hermione could say was "No, Harry, you threw that away when you washed the plates."  
  
***  
  
When they said goodbye (Ron only shook her hand though wanted to do more) they walked over to the brick they had to step on to return home.  
  
"It's strange." Harry said after seconds of walking.  
  
Ron looked at him. "What?"  
  
"You guys together." Harry said.  
  
"I thought you said you expected it?" Ron said.  
  
"Doesn't mean it's not strange." Harry said.  
  
"What's so strange about it?" Ron asked as they stepped up to the brick.  
  
Harry looked up. "How I was wishing it weren't true." Harry said and stepped on the brick.  
  
***  
  
After a Ron- Malfoy argument during breakfast, they went to Hermione's house the next day. They decided to go to the park, ate icecream and sat on a picnic blanket near a lake.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'll be back."  
  
Ron tugged on her skirt. "More icecream." Hermione smiled and walked off.  
  
"So- this is what you guys do." Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Picnic, park, beach, diner. We try to make sure that there's not to many people around."  
  
Harry nodded. "You guy's are in love, aren't you." Ron nodded. Harry smiled. "Tell me."  
  
Ron smiled also and told of how they met, what they did all about France and Spain. Harry was quiet, listening intently. He smiled when appropriate and nodded, understanding.  
  
Hermione came back by the end and spilt some icecream. "Oh- did I get you?"  
  
"Just a little." Ron answered, looking at his pants.  
  
Hermione rubbed the spot. "I think it'll dry." Ron smiled and Hermione smiled also remembering the icecream before.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink." Harry said and stood left.  
  
"I'm sorry I always get you!" Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be tradition, whenever we get icecream we'll spill it on my pants." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed him. Ron took her in his arms and bent her down, his hand supporting her head from falling onto the picnic blanket.  
  
Hermione backed away. "We're in public." Hermione whispered. Ron lifted her and smiled. "And after that article where Percy let it slip that you are in love, people are spotting us."  
  
"Let them spot. They won't recognize." Ron said and kissed her forehead. "Why don't we go some where private?"  
  
Hermione smiled. They ran off the blanket and down to the sandy part by the lake. They started dancing in the sunset and Hermione could not help but smile widely. They twirled and then Hermione put her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her hips. They looked at eachother and Ron hoped they wouldn't fight anymore.  
  
They leaned into each other, their lips meeting overpoweringly.  
  
***  
  
Chess tournament next chapt! 


	24. Stay

Disclaimer: See past disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 24: Stay  
  
The following week Ron and Hermione searched for answers about Hermione's dream but found nothing. Harry helped also. Ron tried to hang out with Harry and Hermione as much as possible but he had work. Finally, the day of the Chess Tournament came. (Ron had practiced chess with Harry.)  
  
"Just remember the only reason you are in the Private box is so that Harry and other important people can watch your every move. Also so I can watch you," Ron said before giving them their tickets and going backstage to dress. There he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered. "You have the invisibility cloak right?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Good luck." She kissed him and then put the cloak over her.  
  
Ron dressed and saw Percy come. "Hey, Perce." He looked behind Percy. "And Perce family." Penelope, who was pregnant, smiled and tried to control her three other kids.  
  
"Come, you have time to talk inside the Private box." Ron followed Percy and they came to the private box, reporters passing them.  
  
"Ahh, can never get peace out there, so many reporters." Percy said. Ron knew he loved it. "Ahh Harry, nice to see you again, long time, long time." Percy shook Harry's hand. Percy noticed his wife bending down. "Penelope, dear don't do that!" Percy said quickly picking up the toy she was bending to get and throwing it in the youngest child's lap. He took Penelope's hand and led her to Harry.  
  
Ron caught Malfoy's bored expression and he smiled at it. Malfoy saw Ron, glared and he was about to lift a finger when-  
  
"If you're not careful you'll have a family as large as ours." Fred and George entered with their twin girlfriends.  
  
"Twins with twins." Ron said. The brunettes smiled and batted their eyelashes. One caught Ron's eye and winked and Ron looked away quickly. He saw half fingers floating by the door. He pointed to his fingers and they disappeared. Ron smiled. Hermione.  
  
He walked over to Lee Jordan who talked immediately of how many events he spoke at. After awhile, Ron looked at the time and said goodbye to everyone and went backstage.  
  
Lee Jordan's booming voice started and Ron sat at a table with his opponent. "'Lo."  
  
Hamlett Lousse was tall and burly with thin straight lips, and his small piggish eyes looked at Ron with hatred.  
  
"Is your face always like that or is it because I beat you two years ago?" Ron asked. Lousse didn't answer. "Okay." Ron said and listened.  
  
"Hamlett Lousse from France-" Lee Jordan's voice was saying, while Ron was sure he heard some booing. "-and Ronald Weasley of Britain." All clapping there. Lousse snarled.  
  
Ron drank his butterbeer and listened to the Dancing Arts Movement music. When Ron heard clapping he stood up, Lousse also, and stood by the door waiting to be introduced.  
  
"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our Chess Champions, Weasley and Lousse!" People clapped and they entered. Ron heard Lee Jordan say a little information about each and smiled and waved at the crowd. They sat down. "If the contestants will shake hands." They did. "Let's play Wizard's Chess!"  
  
Ron made his move. It was just like every other game. Thousands of people were staring at him. In seconds Ron got Lousse's bishops. Ron concentrated hard and tried avoiding Lousse's angry face.  
  
Not too long later Ron saw his move, shook his head for it was almost the same mistake Lousse had made last time and won the game. Banners flew and the audience burst into applause.  
  
Ron smiled and stood, the normal routine, and the D.A.M met him on the board and started singing and dancing. Ron would invite Lousse in but it looked as if he were busy ripping his hair out.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley!!!" People screamed and Ron looked into the top box. He saw Hermione's hand quickly wave and the she left. Other people started leaving too, getting more refreshments.  
  
Finally Ron was let down and Percy went up to him. "Well done." He said.  
  
Ron smiled. "You bet that Lousse would win, didn't you?"  
  
"Damn it, Ron, can't you lose sometimes?!" Percy yelled with frustration. Then Ron heard a faint scream. Everyone frowned and started following it. Ron saw Malfoy and finally by the entrance Ron looked at the message above the door.  
  
THE DARK LORD HAS BROKEN FREE. FEAR THE END.  
  
Ron stared openmouthed at the message. How could he- how was he found? He looked at Harry, who was kneeling by a beautiful woman with long black hair. They caught eachother's eye.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Ron saw Malfoy who was holding a bag and used a spell to make it disappear.  
  
Percy snapped to reality. "Please, everyone, remain calm, please. Somebody call the hospital and move all those who faint- excuse me, don't push me, I'm Minister of Magic..." His words were drowned. He repeated them more loudly and people began to obey. Ron watched people try to wake up their loved ones.  
  
"You." Malfoy said looking at Ron. "You! You brought her here and now see what she has done?"  
  
"Whom are you talking about?" Ron said slowly.  
  
"You know who." Malfoy inched closer. "HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
  
Voices got lower and Harry stepped in. "Why does your mind immediately go for Hermione?."  
  
"Stay out!" Malfoy yelled at Harry. "You know where she is, I know you know." Malfoy pointed threatingly at Harry.  
  
"No." Harry said. "And If I did, why would I tell? We all keep secrets Malfoy... I'd like to hear some of yours."  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy. He was looking down at Selma and for a split second, he seemed like he was going to rush to her side.  
  
"Let's not do this now boys, where I am here and have to fix it." Percy said smiling putting his arms around Ron and Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger has not been spotted for over five years. We can assume she left us. And Ron, we all know those events in the past dealing with Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy are painful memories that shan't be repeated."  
  
" 'Miss Granger' has been spotted- many times! Their the ones eating and dancing at the park." Malfoy argued. He pushed Percy away nastily. "I don't need a hug from *you*, thanks."  
  
"That's no way to treat a Minister!" Percy said outraged, hands on hips. "Why don't you say what you really want to say Malfoy?" Ron said, trying hard not to beat him up.  
  
Malfoy erupted into angry, nasty words that Penelope had a hard time covering all her children's ears. Malfoy included words like, Mudblood and 'stupid fame' but didn't go overboard about his loss and marriage.  
  
"I ought to- to-"  
  
"What, fight me?" Malfoy drawled. "Scared?"  
  
"You wish." Harry yelled.  
  
Malfoy frowned at Harry and Ron said sternly, "Never of you."  
  
"That's right, because all in all you get to go home and be comforted by the woman you love and get to hold her and kiss her and love her." Malfoy said half enviously. "I, don't. I DON'T!" Malfoy lunged at Ron bawling 'payback'. Percy fell back looking confused.  
  
Ron wanted to fight back, but knew he couldn't. He tried pushing off Malfoy, but the emotional git had a strong hold. Harry kicked him and pulled him off and Ron got up. Fred and George helped to keep Malfoy back.  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"  
  
***  
  
At home, Ron let Malfoy go and Malfoy locked himself in his room. Harry volunteered to do some research about Hermione. Ron agreed and left, knowing he must check Hermione.  
  
Ron entered and walked around, finally coming to her room. Hermione was sitting on the bed in her room. "I saw it." Hermione said. "The message- I can only fear what's to come."  
  
Hermione looked so mellow that Ron turned on the radio, which was on a mournful song already. Ron took off some of his robes.  
  
"The last time... we all got separated. I lived days so lonely, so- depressed." Hermione said staring out the window. "I don't want that."  
  
Ron sighed and the song by the famous violinist they heard in Spain came on. Ron took Hermione's hand and lifted her and they danced slowly, while Hermione rested against him, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said.  
  
"I love you too." Ron said.  
  
"You're not worried at all?" Hermione asked lifting her head. Ron looked into her eyes. "No. It's in the future, right? We'll see when we see."  
  
Hermione nodded. They looked into eachother's eyes for a while until Hermione confessed, "You told me not to think about the future. I did." Ron sighed. "Yes?"  
  
"I thought about what the Dark Lord's return would be like." Hermione said. "Of course, I thought it'd take place five years from now. Fear, panic- just like all his other return. The destruction of more great buildings, and more great people. I thought about you, and Harry."  
  
"Tell me more." Ron said softly.  
  
"I thought if there would be a last battle it would be between the Dark Lord and the two of you. I thought that we'd all think you might've died, but you come up with such bravery and pride and glory. And the world would thank you and remember you as heroes." Hermione smiled a little at this. "I'd come up to you, crying... thankful that your life was spared, tell you that now we can live in peace without worrying about our families."  
  
"And family." Ron said. Hermione looked at him. He smiled slightly. "Look, I shouldn't have told you to forget about the future. It's what makes us prepared and not go crazy over what might happen next. From now on, I want you to do whatever you must, even if I hate it."  
  
Hermione smiled. Then it faded. "There's another ending."  
  
Ron frowned. "What's that?"  
  
"That I'm not there to be thankful." Hermione said.  
  
Ron was quiet. He let one hand off Hermione and turned off the radio. He wasn't sure what to say, or ask that she continue. Ron looked at the time and so did Hermione. It was late, but Hermione didn't let go.  
  
She looked up at Ron. "The Dark Lord is back and I didn't expect it... I don't want to lose you now, if this is as far as we've gotten."  
  
Ron just looked down at her...  
  
"I'm asking you to stay."  
  
Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and she looked into his. They leaned together, their lips pressing passionately together. Hermione's head landed softly on the pillow on her bed. She kissed Ron, forgetting everything bad that was going on. Forgetting Voldemort, Draco... she was swept away. She knew that not everything would work out like a dream but at the moment... it didn't matter.  
  
Directly above the bed was a mopecdis that they didn't know about and miles away, Ohnath was watching them with an angry, envious expression on his face. The blade of the dagger that he was holding pierced through his palm.  
  
******  
  
Sorry if it seemed rush it's just all this is familiar to me and stuff. 


	25. Important

Disclaimer: See past disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 25: Important  
  
Hermione felt someone brush their fingers against her left forearm. Hermione blinked awake, hearing birds chirping outside. She pushed her head away from whatever she was leaning against and saw Ron.  
  
"Morning." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Morning." Ron said, smiling. He leaned over and they kissed. When they backed away Hermione grabbed more of the covers. Hermione rested her head against him again.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said and sighed, smiling. "I wish I could just stay like this for awhile more... I wish I could wake up every morning with you beside me."  
  
Ron smiled and stroked her hair. "Me too."  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione mumbled. She back away and looked over Ron's shoulder. "Ron- Ron is half past noon! Ron, you missed work!"  
  
"Oh no, really?" Ron said sarcastically but in the same tone as Hermione's.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't mock me. Didn't you have to go on a business trip? People will know that you are missing, you're second in command."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Mike can handle it." Ron said pulling Hermione closer. Hermione sat up, wrapping the covers around her and holding them securely. "I can't have you miss work..."  
  
"Why? I won a hell of a lot of galleons yesterday!" Ron said sitting up, with her. "We can just stay here, or do something..." Ron kissed her.  
  
"Look Ron- I'll stay here. I'll rest a little, I'm still tired and you come back if you have to, alright?" Hermione said.  
  
Ron groaned. "Fine, fine, but you better stay exactly like that because I'm coming back!" Hermione laughed and Ron bent over to collect his clothes.  
  
***  
  
"Leah, did the business trip already leave?" Ron asked, running over to Leah's desk.  
  
"If there's no one there, then yes." Leah said dipping her quill. She looked up at him. "The Tournament was excellent."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Ron said breathing hard and trying to smooth out his hair. Leah looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Would those wrinkled clothes be something you wore yesterday at the match?" Leah said raising an eyebrow. "Didn't get a chance to change? Fall asleep after a long night?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Thanks." Ron repeated. He hit the desk, and strolled off. "In a bit!" he called.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Leah smiled mischievously.  
  
***  
  
Ron ran back into Hermione's and caught her right when she was getting up. "Ha- got you!"  
  
Hermione wrapped the covers around her like a towel. "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"Cool we're taking a bath." Ron said taking off his top robes.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I said I'm. Not plural." Hermione looked at Ron's depressed face. "Oh alright, but when do you have to get back."  
  
"Before two, probably." Ron said, taking her hands, and she led him to the bathroom. "We have enough time."  
  
***  
  
Ron practically skipped back to his mansion. He opened the gate, greeted the nifflers and went in the mansion. He heard voices and walked toward them. He saw Harry and Malfoy talking, newspapers scattered everywhere. Their eyes were on him and he ran his fingers through his slightly wet hair.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing. Took a shower?" Harry asked, cleaning.  
  
Ron smiled and got a glass of water. "Yeah."  
  
"Probably with the bitch in there with him."  
  
Ron almost choked on his water. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy said innocently.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Ron demanded. Malfoy didn't answer.  
  
"No, one Ron." Harry quickly interrupted. "Malfoy, help?"  
  
Malfoy glared at Ron and then helped. Behind his back Ron did a rude gesture with his fingers.  
  
"Ron!" Harry warned.  
  
"Sorry." Ron said. When Harry turned around and Malfoy glanced quickly, Ron held his glass so that he was doing the gesture again. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and helped Harry. "I got to check up on my work."  
  
Harry turned to leave when he heard Harry catch up with him. "Ron, Perce sounded really angry, so you and Hermione should have some kind of alarm the next time you-" Harry smile was false. "Sleep together."  
  
Ron's mouth hung open and he held his hand out. "We never did that." Ron lied.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"  
  
"We never, never." Ron said. "I just- overslept."  
  
Harry looked at Ron trying to find a hint of lying. "Right. You'd better go. And change."  
  
Ron changed and left quickly.  
  
*** When Ron got to work, everyone was back and explained what had happened. Mike's look was similar to Leah's when Ron listened. "Don't let it happen again." James Sanders said, who was first in command. "We need you there Ron." When they were done, he returned to his office to see the celebration. "You're a wonderful man!" Giles screamed and everyone started forcing drinks down his throat.  
  
***  
  
Hermione made her bed. When she straightened everything out Hermione accidentally pushed things off the bedside table. As she picked it up she saw a mopecdis connected to her alarm clock. "What the-" Hermione looked at it and it quickly made a buzz and poof, meaning it turned off. Someone was spying on her.  
  
Hermione looked around, touching more of her things finding more of them. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. Above her bed was one. Whoever was watching, saw last night. Hermione could think of only one person.  
  
Hermione burst open the door of the abandoned home. With her wand out she followed one mopecdis to its location. When she found it her eyes went wide. The room was full of screens, most of them blurred.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione turned around and pointed her wand. "What do you think your doing, watching me at every angle, my privacy!" Hermione screamed and Ohnath held his hands up. He moved and Hermione's tip followed.  
  
"Don't do something harsh that you'll regret."  
  
"If I do anything bad to you, I won't regret it." Hermione said.  
  
Ohnath smirked. "Not a shy one anymore," Ohnath's grin widened as he began touching a mopecdis.  
  
"What's that you're doing?" Hermione asked. She looked on the fuzzy to see people but Ohnath quickly turned it off before she could get a better look. "How many people are you spying on?"  
  
Ohnath kept his grin. "Those my boss asks me to. He doesn't know about you, though. He's way caught up with his own business..." Ohnath looked at another screen and ran to the mopecdis to turn it off. Hermione saw that the screen picturing somebody's floor, with clothes spread around. "Which you aren't supposed to see." Ohnath said. He turned it off as well as others beside it.  
  
Hermione looked at another. "My frontyard!" Ohnath quickly ran to turn it off, but Hermione looked at more. "A mansion! Someone doing work at his desk!"  
  
"Please!" Ohnath said, quickly flipping them.  
  
"So, you spy on people, and tell this boss of yours who's doing this and that. You're just a powerless slave."  
  
"Tosh! Rubbish!" Ohnath yelled. "I am no slave. My boss is weak he should be working for me! But I have my plan, yes I do to get him where it really hurts." All the mopecdis were off. Ohnath sat at a table.  
  
"His heart?" Hermione guessed and noticed her wand wasn't pointing at him. She quickly did. "Who's your boss, maybe I can warn him."  
  
Ohnath chuckled. "Trust me, you'd want me to keep at my plan."  
  
Hermione frowned and sat next to him. "The Dark Lord?"  
  
Ohnath grinned. "He's my master. Not my boss."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I want you to get rid of all of these, and tell me who your boss is." Hermione pointed the wand at his heart.  
  
Ohnath laughed and put his elbows on the table. Hermione noticed his left palm had two deep red cuts.  
  
"What's that on your hand?"  
  
Ohnath looked at her. "Held a dagger too hard."  
  
"Who are you? Why do you do the things you do, why?" Hermione asked. "What's your real name?"  
  
Ohnath looked at her. "I'm a wizard. A potion's master. I was a poet at first, met Voldemort and he made me a lot stronger. When he left, I was threatened by my boss." Ohnath laughed. "Fool, wife of his changed the way he looked at things, couldn't be more like his father could he? Can't see what's right infront of him... had to help him love again because he was busy mourning over his unborn child and dead wife..."  
  
Hermione looked at Ohnath. "Malfoy." She whispered.  
  
Ohnath smiled. "Sometimes he's smart, thinks well but always tries to avoid the killing." Ohnath laughed. "You can't avoid death, and you can't avoid love."  
  
Hermione frowned. Malfoy his boss? Malfoy busy with loving someone? Hermione stood, not sure what to do. Maybe she should talk with Ron... She started walking away, wondering what to do, and wondering if there was something that could help her.  
  
"Johnathan."  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at him with perplexity.  
  
"Ohnath is short for Johnathan." Ohnath said. "By the way, here's the potion. That burns at a fifteen mile radius potion." Ohnath tossed the familiar green liquids in a bottle at her.  
  
Hermione nodded and left.  
  
***  
  
Ron went in Hermione's home, holding cake left over from his Chess Championship party. "Hermione- Hermione I'm back from work." Ron walked into her room where Hermione was sitting, reading. "Stop that, stop that right now!"  
  
Hermione smiled and put the book down. Ron smiled back and looked at the foot of the bed. There was a box filled with mopecdis. "Why do you have all of those?"  
  
"Ohnath planted them at almost every spot in the house." Hermione said, closing the box. "I was wondering if you can have a spell done so they don't see what the mopecdis saw and give them to the ministry or something."  
  
"I'm going to bring a box of items that are illegal and say what?"  
  
"Then just drop it off somewhere, I don't care." Hermione said.  
  
Ron frowned and sat behind her on the bed and started massaging her shoulders. "You sound stressed. I brought- cake."  
  
"Thanks but it just bothers me to think that Ohnath spied on more people. When I went to his location there was a room of mopecdis all watching... he sees everything and tells his boss. He hasn't told my boss about me though..." Ron frowned and nodded. "You found them around your house after I left?" Hermione nodded. "And they were everywhere?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him. "There was one right up on the ceiling directly above this bed."  
  
"That sick son of a bitch, did he watch last night?" Ron said. "It must have killed him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, why? Because the saddo likes you. He bothers to come everyday, talks in poetry, 'sways you', hasn't told his boss about spying on you so it's just for him..."  
  
"I s'pose I thought but I never really- thought." Hermione laughed at herself. She turned to Ron and they kissed. "Mm- cake?"  
  
Ron opened it. "Vanilla. *Accio* forks!" Forks soon came flying in and Hermione and Ron took them. Ron dipped his fork in. "Here taste."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and Ron stuck the fork in. She smiled. "Good." She took some of the frosting and put it on Ron's nose. "Ha- lick it."  
  
Ron couldn't. He smiled and kissed Hermione and the frosting got on her. They laughed and the cake fell on the floor. "Damn, I got some on the carpet-"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Hermione said and they kissed again. Ron's lips slid down her neck and his hand rested on her left forearm and he felt something burn. He jerked his hand away. "What the-" Ron lifted her sleeve to see something that he never thought he would ever see. He choked.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said quickly and covered it.  
  
Ron froze and he stood of the bed staring. "The- dark mark. Why- why is it- wha-"  
  
"The day of the school attack, The Dark Lord gave it to me I sware, it's not real, he was just keeping an eye on me." Hermione tried to explain but Ron was backing out and bumping into things.  
  
"How- how did I not see it?" Ron asked. "How did I not see it all this time... last night?"  
  
"There's a crème to cover it." Hermione said. "I didn't think it was important..."  
  
"Important." Ron repeated. "I can't- need time. I'll see you..." Ron opened the door.  
  
"No, Ron, please no." Hermione said but Ron already left.  
  
********************  
  
had to do it, had to. Ya kno? 


	26. Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own Hp characters  
  
Chapter 26: Promises  
  
Ron was extremely confused the past next days. He hated how he couldn't go see Hermione again, after they had just made up. But why would she keep secrets from him? Ron didn't know much about the situation Harry, Malfoy and this Selma Waier, and he didn't much care for it. We're all doomed anyway, Ron thought solemnly.  
  
One night, Greg told them that Selma was outside and Harry left to go speak with her. Malfoy and Ron glanced at eachother and then Malfoy stood up and left to his room.  
  
Ron watched him go. There was something up to him. Ron, feeling lousy and careless followed. When he got up to the door he got out his wand and the door flew open. Ron looked at the scene.  
  
Malfoy was at the foot of his bed, a large old book in his lap and books surrounding him. There were herbs and other ingredients littered around the floor and lit candles in a circle.  
  
"What the-" Ron looked around. He looked at the books and saw words. Dreams. Fights. Living. There was no need to explain. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"  
  
Malfoy stared. "It's not what you-"  
  
Before he could finish Ron jumped at him and threw better punches then he did at the Tournament. Malfoy fought back.  
  
"What have you been up to? Spying on my Hermione, making her feel a lot worse about your wife!"  
  
"Don't say things you don't understand, Weasley!" Malfoy said. Ron grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry jogged in and looked at the scene. Harry's eyes drifted over to Malfoy's books.  
  
"Spill, spill you dirty bastard!" Ron yelled. Malfoy punched him.  
  
"Spill what, you know-"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Ron yelled in Malfoy's face.  
  
"Selma. She's working for you." Harry said. He started explaining what Selma had to do with it and Ron didn't care to listen much.  
  
"She never wanted to hurt Selma." Malfoy said. He pushed Ron out of the way. "She had to do something. And she loved me. There. Still attracted?"  
  
***  
  
None of them were in the mood to go to the reunion but they didn't have a choice. They dressed nicely, and apparated to the grounds. Ron's ears were soon filled with the sound of trumpets. Harry held Ron back for awhile and Malfoy proceeded on.  
  
"I hope you're not all gloomy because of the Hermione situation." Harry said with concern.  
  
"I'll be alright." Ron said.  
  
"I mean, you guys were in love, but you weren't to attached right?" Harry asked. "Because things change."  
  
Ron sighed with guilt. "Harry- I lied. About the sleeping over thing," Ron said, and he saw Harry frown. "I know how you feel about the relationship- I didn't know how you'd feel about us like that. I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "You lied to me... my two best friends- sleeping together." Harry said smiling. "So, if you love her so much, why do you let a stupid mark stand in the way?"  
  
Ron froze on that question and shrugged.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "This is my suggestion. You go to her house, you make up, and you get all the information straight. You run away together- don't tell me you haven't thought of it. Do what you want and need."  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "S'pose your right."  
  
"I am." Harry said and they started walking.  
  
"Maybe I'll go crazy and do something else." Ron said. The idea wasn't crazy, though.  
  
"What?"  
  
** When they got to the reunion a Volunteer Muggle gave them a brochure and they immediately talked with Dean, who was here with his Fiancée, Sheila. They explored the castle, giving out autographs. After minutes they went to the Grand Hall and sat with Dean and Parvati's family.  
  
Sheila talked and laughed a lot and kissed Dean on the cheek. The only thing interesting about her was a small gold box she had inherited from her grandmother. "Very powerful and rare. All you have to do is open it infront of an evil opponent and he'll disappear into the box."  
  
"Scary. Any accidents?" Ron asked, wanting to use it on Malfoy.  
  
"Well yeah. But it only sucks people who want to destroy things and become extremely powerful."  
  
Harry nodded and Ron said, "You should open it infront of the Slytherins. We can all see them go."  
  
Sheila burst into loud fits of laughter and everyone else and the table chuckled slightly.  
  
"I wonder why there are no teachers." Parvati wondered. Then at that moment, 20 Volunteer Muggles went up to the stage.  
  
"Welcome! I hope that you are having fun." Said one of them. People exchanged glances. "Quite a small crowd, those gone got a taste of Voldemort didn't they?"  
  
Harry leaned on the edge of his seat.  
  
"But we all must start small, especially if you were put in an ice cube for the past five years." The woman smiled.  
  
Harry stood and Ron frowned at him. He looked down at his table. "Run, we have to run. We all have to run!"  
  
People stood with perplexity and then all the Volunteer muggles took of their suits to reveal wands and robes. They split in two, making space for someone to walk through. Voldemort did.  
  
He grinned. The doors closed. "You believe teachers would set up such a stupid reunion? But it's not stupid is it?" Voldemort got out his wand. "It's a glorious reunion."  
  
People screamed and started running. Harry turned to Ron. "Ron you have to go, find someway out, lead people out-"  
  
"What will you be doing, fighting?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Dead cert," Harry said and ran into the crowd.  
  
"Lock every door and every window out of this place." Voldemort demanded calmly, grinned widely.  
  
Ron started running. He jogged down a hall that was slightly lit by a window. He looked out it and saw the forbidden forest. Ron quickly tried to see if the window would be open, but it wasn't.  
  
"Shit." Ron said quietly. That was the fifth window. Ron checked for any trap doors when he heard a scream and saw a woman falling to the ground under the cruciatus curse by a large man.  
  
Ron took out his want. "*Expelliarmus!*" The man flew slightly back and the woman thanked Ron before running off.  
  
The man headed toward Ron and Ron punched him and got hit in the shin. They fought and the man got out his wand ready to point at Ron.  
  
"*Petrificus Totalus*!" The man froze and fell onto the ground. Ron looked at the person who had hit him. "Hermione?" Ron got up. Hermione was about to say something then turned and started walking away.  
  
"Hermione, no Hermione!" Ron said catching up to her. Ron grabbed her hand. "Hermione! Hermione, stop-"  
  
'What?" Hermione asked, frustrated. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Why are you here? Hope you didn't come with You- Know- Who."  
  
Hemione's mouth opened, she pulled away and walked again.  
  
"That was a joke." Ron said.  
  
"Do you really think I'm on his side?" Hermione said. Ron shook his head and spoke but Hermione interrupted. "Then why do you act it?" She turned to Ron. "Why do I feel you don't trust me, or you think I'm this-"  
  
There was a large boom.  
  
Ron looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at Hermione's arms and then into her eyes.  
  
"Because I knew you'd act this way!" Hermione said.  
  
"What way?" Ron said.  
  
"You know what way." Hermione said angrily and started to walk again.  
  
"Stop! No- is this where it ends?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and bit her lip. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Ron looked at her lips, her eyes. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and embrace her again. Ron then saw someone approach behind her. "Hermione, watch out!" Ron said and threw his body over hers.  
  
For a moment, they lay there on the ground, Ron on top of her and they looked at eachother fixedly. They breathed fast, their hearts beating.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron whispered. He forgot that they were under attack. He finally noticed and got off Hermione.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand. "*Expelliarmus*!"  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked, concerned.  
  
"*Furnunculus*!" Hermione said. She started running. "C'mon!" Ron followed and they ran, warning people not to go down that hall. Ron spotted Harry walking fast. "Harry?"  
  
Harry went over to them. "You have to go, lock yourself in a room, Voldemort's blasting at people- go, go!" Harry said and ran off another direction.  
  
Hermione took Ron's hand and led the way to a room filled with beds. Hermione close the door, and commented on the beds. She went over to a large window and tried opening. Locked. "How long must we stay?"  
  
"Why, don't want to be in the same room as me?" Ron said, not knowing why. He sat on one of the beds.  
  
"No." Hermione said. "Maybe we could continue our conversation."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Do you remember all those things I promised you?" Hermione nodded. "I- I don't ever want to break them."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "I know." Hermione gazed out the window. "We just had another missunderstantment."  
  
Ron nodded and stood. He thought of the conversation he had with Harry. "I can't keep those promises, here."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I have something to ask you," Ron said turning to her. Hermione's eyes widened and her heart beat fast. "Run away with me. Run away with me and- and-" Ron bent down to one knee. "Marry me. Sometime, when we're settled in."  
  
Hermione looked at him with shock. She had run away... but she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Ron said. "To both?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, yes I will! I will!" Ron lifted her and they twirled. When he let her down they kissed ardently, her hands messing his hair. They stopped and smiled at eachother. Hermione's eyes fell on a nearby bed. Ron followed her gaze. They both smiled mischievously, and kissed.  
  
************************* 


	27. Black Hole

Disclaimer: Don't own Hp characters  
  
Chapter 27: Black Hole  
  
At the same time, Ron kissed Hermione and pulled off her jacket. He tossed it and it landed by the door, Hermione's wand sticking out of a pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you just drop it?"  
  
Ron smiled. "I don't know and I don't care." They started kissing again and Hermione did the same with his coat. They sat on the bed and Ron started fixing the curtains around them.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked around. "Mmm- does the bed seem smaller to you?"  
  
"Knowing that we aren't much bigger then we were and seventeen and that there are two people in the bed, no not really." They kissed.  
  
Hermione stopped. "What if we need our wands? What if someone comes and attacks?"  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Well then lets be extra quiet and be ready to give someone a punch." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ok?" Ron kissed her again and leaned on top of her.  
  
They kissed for a while and Hermione was halfway unbuttoning Ron's shirt when they heard a creak.  
  
Hermione stopped. "What was that?"  
  
Ron was kissing her neck and mumbled, "Wind, something..." Hermione buttoned more slowly, listening, hearing small footsteps and what seemed like two things bumping into together.  
  
Ron pressed his lips against hers. "Hermione don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione whispered, "I think someone's in here."  
  
"We locked the door, Hermione." Ron said. Just then they heard a door slam. Ron stopped.  
  
"I have your wands." The voice was recognizable. Malfoy.  
  
"We're kind of busy." Ron said and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Come out with your clothes on or your wands is getting it." Malfoy said calmly.  
  
Ron got off Hermione and Hermione grabbed his shirt. "What is he going to do?" she whispered.  
  
Ron didn't answer he slipped out and saw Malfoy standing there, holding both of the wands, tapping against his hand carelessly. "Button up."  
  
Ron glared and started buttoning. Hermione came out and stood by Ron and whispered, "So much for that kick- we left our wands on the floor!"  
  
"There'll be none of that!" Malfoy said and pointed his wand at Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy? Playing games, give me my wand and Her-"  
  
Malfoy pointed at him. "You can either follow, or I'll make you follow."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat on the chair, tied in ropes looking down at Malfoy through a gold but almost clear wall that separated him from Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy was walked around Hermione, making sure she couldn't move.  
  
"What's this about? Are you finally strong enough to fight me in person?" Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy said nothing. Then he sighed and said, "For years I could only grieve, I didn't know how I wanted to finish this. How I wanted to destroy you. But due to recent events, and other's plans, I finally know how to end it."  
  
"What? Kill me?" Hermione asked. "I didn't kill your wife."  
  
"Yes, but you did something! You were involved!" Malfoy yelled, circling her. "You still pushed my wife out of a window, when she was carrying a child."  
  
Hermione looked down. "I didn't know- then."  
  
"One of the things I wanted most," Malfoy continued. "My heir- to get all the beautiful Malfoy secrets and riches and- everything. Maybe do something great, you know?"  
  
"There are other women in the world." Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy paused and started walking around her again. Finally he looked at her. "A Dance?" Malfoy smiled, he dropped her wand on the ground infront of her. "Ok, let's see who wins!" Malfoy stepped back and pointed his wand at her legs. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's voice echoed.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand and stood. "*Impedimenta*!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy dogged on the ground while yelling and pointing his wand and a pile of rocks, and yelled a spell.  
  
The rocks lifted and started dashing toward Hermione. She jumped up a cliff and hid behind a large rock to avoid. "*Expelliarmus*!"  
  
Malfoy dodged and pointed at the rock Hermione was hiding behind. "*Ruducto*!"  
  
Hermione screamed and jumped while the rock exploded. She got down to Malfoy's level and kicked him, while he threw a punch. They did something with their arms and then Malfoy hit his foot to the wall to get him steady and pushed Hermione.  
  
Hermione staggered backwards and yelled "*Diffindo!*" there was a large rip and Malfoy looked down to see his robes have a long slit while Hermione kicked him with her knee. Malfoy's head flew back and he fell against the wall. Hermione pointed but Malfoy kicked her wand out of her hand. They did more with jumping, kicking and walking on walls.  
  
After awhile they both flew back and Hermione breathed heavily seeing that Malfoy seemed as worn out as she was. They stood and Malfoy said a spell that made a sword appear. Hermione did the same.  
  
"Let's end it- no unforgivable curses', no child spells that we can block-" Malfoy swung his sword and stepped closer and said quietly, "Don't worry, it'll all be over, and when it is, I have won. Because I have a plan- one thing I have to do and I get you all."  
  
"What? Me dying?"  
  
"Something that comes before that." Malfoy said and stepped back. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. What did he mean? Then he lunged at her and she slid out of the way. Hermione could hear Ron's yelling in the backround, seeing in the corner of her eyes someone helping him.  
  
Malfoy sliced his sword through the air and Hermione hit it, to repel it from hitting her. She spun to stop one poke, but Malfoy got her-  
  
"Ahh!" Hermione screamed. She saw a long thin cut on her arm. She sliced at Malfoy's legs and he groaned.  
  
Malfoy then poked the ground with his sword, trying to get it through one of Hermione's foot, but she stepped quickly. She slid her sword across Malfoy's chess.  
  
The cut wasn't deep. He poked Hermione with the sword on her leg. "Oww!" Hermione said, and used her sword to flip him away. The fighting went faster.  
  
Hermione's heart beat wildly, the intensity of the fight. It didn't seem like Malfoy wanted to kill her- he was simply using effort to block her, but the block wasn't strong enough. A loud voice yelled, "GO, RON, GO!"  
  
In slow motion Hermione heard pounding running but kept swinging her sword and they stopped each other's. Malfoy swung his down to release and then Hermione's sword made a full circle and she pushed it... into Malfoy. "HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione slid the sword out, hearing the steel slide out, hearing it loudly in her ears and in that moment, Hermione recognized what she had done.  
  
Malfoy touched the wound and slapped her with the hand and the slid his sword against her neck. "It's over. You're over." Malfoy said. That was the last eye contact Hermione and Malfoy ever had and Hermione couldn't form in her mind what his expression meant.  
  
Hermione felt Ron's arms embrace her and she fell to the ground in shock. Ron held her tightly, as if to protect her and Hermione couldn't think, couldn't feel, and couldn't understand...  
  
A distant soft voice buzzed in Hermione's head, demanding that she talk, demanding that she be alive. There was stinging pain and Hermione never felt more confused in her life. Her mind slipped into darkness. She was breathing softly, still living, still in Ron's arms but inside she was falling down into an endless black hole.  
  
**************************** 


	28. Somewhere

Disclaimer: Don't own hp characters.  
  
Chapter 28: Somewhere  
  
Hermione walked up to the cliff once more, watching herself watching her parents fall down to their death. Her screams, her pain, her crying. She sighed and turned around to be once again in Lisa's bedroom. Hermione watched herself looking down at the fallen Lisa. She watched as her face turned into mixed confusion and whatever she was feeling drained from her pale face.  
  
Hermione turned around, at the Landeras mansion, Tina was on the bed lying cold and still, dead. Hermione walked, trying to get to her, but instead she tripped and fell.  
  
She looked up to see the message on the wall at the Chess Championship. Brownish red liquid traveled by her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was suppose to see her finally end it by stabbing Malfoy, seeing his pain and then starting back at the beginning with herself walking on the cliff-  
  
Hermione blinked. She was on a soft bed, her face covered by a think blanket. Hermione could see that it was light out. She was somewhere, broken away from the repeating events. She lifted the covers off her face and saw Ron. He wasn't facing her, instead looking out the window with a wine glass.  
  
Ron sighed, finished his drink and turned around to put it away when he saw Hermione's eyes on him. He smiled slightly. "Hermione... are you alright? Did the draught help?"  
  
Hermione looked at the bedside table. There was a glance half full of brownish red liquid. She turned back to look at Ron and was silent.  
  
Ron looked around, waiting for an answer but spoke more, "You had some kind of breakdown. I don't think you've been resting during it, so maybe you should."  
  
Hermione blinked, and held the covers. All the memories came back to her. She wasn't watching it this time, instead feeling all of it.  
  
"How about something to eat? Wash that taste out of your mouth? No? Shower? Not, really? You want me to bring you a book?"  
  
Hermione just looked at him and shook her head as tears started rolling down her cheek.  
  
"No, Hermione, no, I was just trying to help." Ron rushed to her side and held her as she cried. Hermione didn't know what pacifically she was crying about, but she couldn't stop anyway.  
  
***  
  
Hermione didn't eat, but she fell asleep. Ron left her and went downstairs to see Harry sitting on the couch surrounded by small diaries. He sat down on the armchair and poured more wine.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Still not talking much... I try to make her feel better but it doesn't help...nothing helps." Ron drank the wine in one gulp.  
  
"Selma came over about two hours ago, cried for like an hour." Harry said. "Oh, and incase you were wondering, these are thirty seven diaries by Lisa. She really knew what was to come. Made predictions once a day in her sleep. I've read about every person I can think of including you and me. She only made one prediction about herself."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry closed the book. "Her death."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "I can not understand what Draco was going through, but I have larger concerns."  
  
Harry nodded. It was silent then Harry said, "He will come back and attack. Voldemort... we have to be careful- do what's right."  
  
"I know." Ron said. "I'm healing her in no time."  
  
Harry stood and looked out the window. "Ron she killed someone-"  
  
"By accident!"  
  
"That doesn't change a damn thing!" Harry erupted. "People know she is alive! They saw her! Malfoy's gone, people know that also. When Voldemort come back we need her to stay away."  
  
"What- kill her?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Of course not." Harry said, walking around the room swiftly. "Maybe Azkaban-"  
  
"That's worse then death, and she'll probably die there anyway!"  
  
"Fine- tell me there's another way. Go up there, do what you can and then find a way to..."  
  
Ron walked closer to Harry. "Are you asking me to leave her?" Ron said, to mean it as a threat. "Harry- we had plans, we were going to have a life-"  
  
"You can't have a life with her! Don't you see, there's no way we can prove her innocence, something will come up and if she goes down I'm not going down with her and I won't let you either!"  
  
Ron glared at him. If there was one moment where he was brain exploding mad at Harry, it was now. "Here we go- five years later and we're still arguing about Hermione as if she were a true criminal-"  
  
"And when you laid eyes on that dark mark, that thought didn't cross your mind?" Harry said. Ron was silent, so mad, not sure what to say. "People like to play with her, if you don't find some way you're going to watch her die."  
  
Ron looked at Harry, wanting to say something, but no words came to him. Ron took the wine bottle and threw it against the wall. It splattered and broke. Ron turned and walked away from Harry.  
  
***  
  
Hermione thought of Malfoy's words before his death. Something was there, missing, that Hermione tried to figure out. It wasn't completely clear. She repeated the line over and over her head. "Something before that." When was she going to die? Was Malfoy meant to die... Was there some kind of plan... Hermione drew conclusions and then put her hand over her mouth at the conclusion. It was simple... simple but powerful...  
  
Ron came in, holding a tray of fruits he set it at the table. "'Lo." He looked at her face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"It was a plan... he knew... he planned it..."  
  
"What Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "I must follow." They stared at eachother. Hermione then looked away. "I think I'll take a shower."  
  
***  
  
"Harry, we'll be right back." Ron said coming down the stairs. "Hermione wants me to take her somewhere." Ron was curious of where, but was happy she wanted to do something.  
  
Harry nodded. "Well ok, I'll stay here." Harry stood and touched Ron's arm. "I also apologize for yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Ron smiled. "It's alright. Get some sleep." He patted Harry's hand and left. Hermione went down slowly down the stairs. She went to Harry, kissed him on both cheeks. "I love you, but you must be strong." She smiled quickly. "Goodbye."  
  
Harry looked at her. "Bye..." He said slowly, suspicious.  
  
***  
  
"We could have apparated." Ron said, almost climbing over the hill.  
  
"I wanted to walk... it takes longer, and you'll be glad we took the longer route." Hermione said, leading the way.  
  
"Can you at least tell me where we are going?"  
  
"Adams Waters."  
  
They reached the bridge. Hermione took Ron's hand, hearing the birds' chirp and the sunshine.  
  
"Don't you think this place looks beautiful- especially when the sun is shining bright burning the rough bright gray stone that makes this sturdy bridge. When trees move softly, as if to dance to the birds soft tune. They live each day as if their world had no evil and hardship."  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
Hermione stared straight ahead. "Adams Waters seems like a peaceful place but the water itself- it is no water you can swim in, no water you can play with. It moves with the sense that if anyone fell into it's depths, they would hit rock bottom and float lifelessly through its waves." They finally go to the edge. A fourth of it was not covered with bars so no one dared stand at that spot.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Hermione leaned against the stone bars and traveled down it, almost reaching the part where she couldn't lean no more.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione," Ron said, reaching over to her and pulling her away from the edge. "You could fall in. That's right, your parents were pushed off here-" Ron stopped. "Hermione, what are we doing here?"  
  
Hermione escaped Ron's grasp and turned to look at him, holding both of his hands. "Ever since I pushed my parents down there, I imagined the pain and fright they felt when they were falling in."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Just tell me what we are doing her, damn it."  
  
Hermione eyes widened and she stood with confidence. She felt some fear, some other things...  
  
"I want to jump."  
  
************************* 


	29. What Stregthens You

Disclaimer: See past disclaimers!  
  
*Shakes head solemnly* I'd like to apologize in advance for what happens.  
  
Chapter 29: What Strengthens You  
  
Ron froze. Those words echoed lightly in his head and his body felt as if he were the body binding curse. Ron frowned. "What?"  
  
Hermione sighed looking at the water, not bothering to wipe a small tear. She held on the railing, her knuckles white. "It's to much... everything it's too much. We can't- forget the things that I did- we can't live a lie, I can't live a lie."  
  
"What things?" Ron said, going closer to her. "Malfoy? That was an accident-"  
  
"And you expect me to live with it?!" Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Well, no I suppose... but we'll figure out a way."  
  
"There is no other way." Hermione said, avoiding eye contact. "It's done, we can't, it's over."  
  
Ron grabbed hold of her arm. "So, you want to just go dive to your death? That's your solution?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, the hair combing through her hair. "I heard you and Harry. He's right. There's no other way and the Dark Lord may not be finished with me. Then there's Ohnath." Hermione slipped her hand into his and she looked at him.  
  
Ron's throat had a sudden burning. He looked down and then into Hermione's eyes. "We- we were going to have a life... are you backing out, is it all going to melt away? What about my promises, what about your promises?" Ron squeezed her hands. "You said you'd always be here."  
  
Hermione let go of one hand and put it on Ron's chest. "I said I'd always be here." Hermione took out a small bottle with green liquids. She slipped it into Ron's pocket. "Dark Lord fifteen mile radius explosion."  
  
Ron kept looking at her. Because maybe tomorrow he wouldn't be able to. "I also remember you telling me that I could do and think what ever I wanted, even if you hated it." Hermione said slowly.  
  
Ron's knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground on his knees, and rested his head against one of her legs. "You can't go, I'm not letting you, I won't let go, I won't, please, don't go... I love you..."  
  
Hermione bent down with him more tears. She had to do this fast, or she might change her mind. She held his hands tightly. "Ron, look at me." Ron lifted his head. There were no tears, but his face was screwed into a frown. "Listen."  
  
Ron looked at her while she spoke, about their love about their wishes about if things were different. Ron listened intently and when she finished she stroked his hair and Ron leaned to kiss her.  
  
Hermione, feeling his lips was about to be swept away but she knew what she had to do. They stopped. Hermione let go and wiped her tears. Ron tried to reach for her arms but she backed away.  
  
Ron watched her back away, farther from him. He was hopeless. There was nothing he could to or say. He had had his last words ever with Hermione and on some level he didn't believe it.  
  
Hermione was by the edge. "Goodbye."  
  
Ron looked at her. She won't jump, she couldn't. Hermione turned around and dove, and Ron saw her hair flying the wind surrounding her and in seconds, he saw her no more.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said and crawled over to the edge. She was gone. The waters rushed vigorously, happy at their new treat. Ron was about to go in himself but crawled back a step and buried his head into his hands.  
  
***  
  
Ron walked into the ministry offices, slowly. He thought of Hermione's words.  
  
~I wish that I could live forever with you, wish we could get married, have children, grow old together. I wish that I could be the perfect girl that you settle down with.~  
  
Security stood and pointed their wands at Ron. Everyone knew that he knew Hermione. Ron could handle the punishment. He already felt like he was.  
  
~But things happen for a reason and I must go. Part of it is Draco with is death and his plan... part of it is you should be with a woman that you don't have to hide.~  
  
Ron stood there, hoping that he wouldn't pour his tears down right infront of all of them. He saw Mike and Mike looked at him and knew. Percy came from behind the crowd and looked ready to attack Ron but saw his face.  
  
"Lower your wands." Percy demanded and Ron looked at him. Percy looked at him and bit his lip.  
  
After Ron left the office he walked around, the sun burning his red hair.  
  
~ Get a life and marry- for me. Grieve but make it little. While your making yourself to the top, have a family- remember me as a joyous memory, not a dark one, never a dark one...~  
  
Ron walked to the door opened it and saw Harry sitting by the fireplace with parchment in his hands.  
  
"She's gone." Harry said quickly. His eyes were red and held up the parchment. "Letters." Ron collapsed into the couch.  
  
Harry stood by him looking at him. Ron said nothing.  
  
~ I love you so much and now I know that you have given me strength beyond strength, not weakness. Love is what strengthens you... love. Always love.~  
  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder, as Ron took out a velvet box, opened it and dropped it on the table. Harry looked at it. It was a diamond ring.  
  
***  
  
Ron always remembered Hermione, long after she was gone. Harry never forgot either. He and Selma got together some months later and survived another year but with difficulty. They married a full two years after Hermione's death. Ron found someone else also, and married a full four years after Hermione's death.  
  
After being in a gold box for five years, Voldemort escaped and there was a large war that lasted a year. Finally, he met his final downfall and Harry and Ron were remembered as War Heroes.  
  
Ron didn't care if he understood love or not- with Hermione, his life, his love, and his memory- he thought he came pretty close.  
  
THE END  
  
***************************  
  
There it's finished! I hope you enjoyed it... sorry ppl had to die, but I already planned it when I wrote the story before this (LoP). And poor draco would have another failed plan...  
  
Yeah, I made Ron marry, hey I wasn't gonna have him be w/ no one else for the rest of his life! And I hope you noticed the difference of the two Harry's (for those who read Lives of Poignant and this story) but there was much similarities. 22 yr old Harry was suppose to be more open (especially in the Ron- Harry argument) and as you can see, they didn't burn up in flames so 22 yr old Harry must of did something( probably just caught the bottle in the air or sumthin)  
  
Now, what was Draco's plan? It will be explained in the last story in this trilogy thing. This time it's just about Draco, explains the life with his wife, after her death and his relationship growth w/ Selma, which was more talked about in "Lives Of Poignant." The story WILL BE shorter then this, of course. Please read it, it's called "All About the Moments". Even if you HATE or LOVE Draco Malfoy, it's just the story to finish it all off. If not, your loss, oh well.  
  
Thaynx 4 reading EvilMicella, Hermione Starise, heyy, bob and Lily Michelle. Enjoyed them bunches!  
  
4eva ryter snowpixie 


End file.
